


Pauper and the Prince

by Assassination_of_the_King



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Break Up, Bullying, Collaboration, Drama, F/M, First Crush, First Love, Football, Humor, Implied Relationships, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Misunderstandings, Multiple Pairings, Out of Character, Secret Relationship, Students, Swearing, Teen Romance, Underage Drinking, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 72,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassination_of_the_King/pseuds/Assassination_of_the_King
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The jock and the outcast, two social classes that were never meant to get along or step into the other's boundaries. Though one 'fool' cares about what a certain anti-social boy thinks, since no one else ever seemed to give a shit anyway...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Differences

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to point out that not all the characters are exactly like they are in the game. And a few have had some things added on to them (like Ugo from ACII). But, I hope, it will still be an enjoyable read.  
> *doesn't own Assassin's Creed*

He sat there in the back of the room, right near the window, his left hand cupping his chin, leaning on it. Thing that freaked everyone out about him was that his ring finger was completely gone from the first joint from the knuckle.

His hood was resting atop his head, hiding his eyes. They were an abnormal color of honey, so the only excuse he could give for having it on was, "The lighting hurts my eyes." Not many bothered with him, left him to be by himself and that was just how he liked it. 

Lowering his right hand, he shifted the pencil within his grasp, glancing up at the board, waiting for Mr. Goldfer to show up and give the last class of the day so he could go home and check up on his 'grandfather.'

See, Altair Ibn La-Ahad lost his parents when he was but three years old, though he had the oddest feeling he'd possibly, _maybe_ , been kicked to the curb just because they didn't want him or desire a child, but Al Mualim was different. The old man took him into his house, fed him, gave him clothes, a place to call home...

Closing his eyes he began to tap his pencil against his notebook, the white sleeve to his hoodie hiding half his hand, loose fitting denim jeans hugging his form while he shifted his legs, the black Vans shoes soles scraping against the tiling.

"Ezio!" called a blonde girl and her friend, running down the hallway to catch up with him. They looked excited and smiled at one another when the seventeen year old boy turned around to face them.

Shifting his gaze once someone called out to the one person he couldn't seem to stomach in the least, Altair's left hand clutched his mechanical pencil tightly, hearing the guys murmur about how jealous they were of the football player.

Though Altair would just scowl and look upon those males as such children, desiring the touch of a woman and to do dirty things together. It made him sick.

He raised a tanned hand up and rubbed the back of his neck with an embarrassed expression adorned on his features.

Pushing away from the desk, he tipped back a bit, eyes halfway shut. Honey-brown spheres glanced over to the door, watching as the flirtatious Italian faked shyness. At least...he was sure he was faking it.

"Heya, girls," Ezio said smiling at them with his bright teeth completing his amazing grin.

"We saw the game yesterday and we just wanted to say congratulations!" the blonde said, blushing a deep velvet color.

"Thanks. If I hadn't dodged that huge football player, he'd have crushed me and we would've lost!" Tooting his own horn, Ezio grinned running his fingers lightly through his brown lush hair. 

He'd heard some girls say that they wanted to touch it just once, then they could die happy. There was an advantage to keeping his hair untouched by everyone except for him. It only made the girls want him more, and he was willing to flirt when the opportunity showed itself.

Sighing the Arabian set the front legs of his chair down, arms crossed and placed upon the surface of the table.

"Damn that guy," a student muttered, causing the tanned male to veer over to his right, seeing the person hold onto their pen in an offensive manner. Their knuckles turning a deadly shade of white. "Why can't he lay off the chicks?"

The girls giggled. "Anne and I were wondering if you'd like to come out with some friends of ours and celebrate?" she asked, turning the statement into a question with her automatic upper inflection. Anne smiled at him and waved.

"Sorry, I can't tonight, but you guys can come over to my house and celebrate with me," Ezio said, leaning in and cupping both of their chins and pulling them in a little closer.

They blushed, swallowing, then giggling uncontrollably. "A-alright... tomorrow after school?"

"I'll pick you both up," he smiled, moving back and waving at them before entering the classroom, gently taking a seat at his desk and eying around the classroom. All the other men were almost furious or in awe at how easy it was for him to ask two girls to come to his house.

Raising his right hand the brunet placed his forehead against the palm, looking back over at the door, just in time to see the girls begin to leave. True, he couldn't stomach this guy, also true that he thought it was disgusting with how one could flirt so shamelessly. Even if those two facts were correct, he didn't wish anything bad upon the Italian, though others seemed to desire otherwise of what he, himself, wanted of the football player.

A few of his fellow football teammates walked up behind him and laughed.

"Dude, two girls? You've gotta be kiddin' me!"

Ezio's gaze moved to the largest of his group, grinning gently. "It's not that hard, ya know? Besides, it's not like I asked for them to come onto me. There just happened to be two," he said, shrugging his shoulders as he pushed back onto his chair's back legs. His perfect balance came into play as he looked around at his friends with a ' _I can't help it_ ' expression.

Ezio Auditore da Firenze's handsome features were hard to discount, even for the boys of the school, what with his beautifully kept goatee, light brown eyes, and fashion sense. The girls just couldn't stay off of him for a minute. It was almost annoying, that is, if Ezio couldn't bag each and every one of them (sometimes turning down the charm for rather unattractive women).

"You've got to tell me how you do it!" His friend pressed, all of them surrounding his desk with an intent stare.

Mentally slumping his shoulders he pushed away from his desk to stand and headed toward the doorway, twisting his form to slip past the group, golden orbs glancing up at Ezio before looking forth and venturing over to the water fountain.

"I dunno boys. I really don't do anything out of the normal. Ah, I'll be right back." Ezio set his chair's legs back onto the floor and stood, slipping easily through the ten large men and shirking out of the classroom. The moment he was out of sight from everyone, his face fell. A quiet sigh and groan left him as he reached a hand up and brushed his fingers through his lovely locks. He looked to the side, shaking his head and then walking calmly down the hallway.

Glad he'd escaped the classroom before things got out of hand, Altair slowed his walking pace down to a casual walk, sighing while he closed his eyes. What was so special about that jock anyway? He couldn't wrap it around his brain as to how the other gained so much attention. Just playing sports, smiling and acting so normal. As normal as the hooded student was willing to give.

There was no way he was going to stay in a class that would have all their eyes on him. It made him uncomfortable, unlike on the field where it was just him and his teammates. Most of the time, he was so trapped in his thoughts that he had nothing to spare for any of the cheering girls in the stands.

Reaching the fountain he pressed his left hand against the button, the clear fluid raising, causing him to scrunch his nose up in disgust. Breathing out he leaned over and parted his lips to take some of the water in, swallowed, did it again and stood this time while swallowing.

"Oh... I've seen you before..." Ezio said, surprised as he set his eyes on a hooded figure.

A voice caught his attention and Altair turned his head in the direction it was coming from before blinking. His white hood causing a shadow to block the view of half his face. "...and?" he prompted, taking his hand off of the metal object, letting it rest on his side.

Taken aback by the quick abrupt reply, Ezio rubbed the back of his neck and averted his eyes.

His eyes were intent on the other's face, watching the display of nervousness in the other's actions.

"Sorry, I guess that was a little random," Ezio thought for a minute, wondering why he even stopped to point the boy out. "I saw you leave, didn't I? What, you don't like class or something?" His light brown hues turned onto Altair, cocking his head to the side and letting his arm slide from his neck and up onto the back of his head.

"That it was." he responded simply, about to walk away, back to the classroom before he paused, hearing the question the other had. "...I left only because I needed fresh air," His lips were curved into a straight line, no emotions coming off of his form besides growing irritation, "and I don't like loud people."

_Why does he wear that hood? Is it because he doesn't like the sun or something? I can't even see his eyes..._ Ezio thought, his stupid grin returning to his face. It was something he couldn't help unless the situation was completely serious. He was a good friend, really, he was. Whenever one of his friends had a problem, he was right there, but his automatic default was simply his gorgeous winning smile.

His sleeves did well to cover his hands, which were bandaged due to the splinters and accidental cuts from his seventh period class. That smile though had his lips twitch into a downward motion.

"Brother!" Ezio's sister came running, dressed in her nice school uniform, grabbing onto his arm as if her life depended on it. "I was looking all over for you!"

Hearing a girl call out to Ezio, soon to cling to him while Altair took this as an opportunity to leave, moving around them and heading back to the class with his hands shoved into his hoodie's pockets.

"Ah, wait..." Ezio called out, but was stopped as his sister smiled up at him. He let it go, blinking curiously as he head back into the classroom and leaving his sight once more.

_Who was that guy?_ Ezio thought to himself, cocking his head to the side before shifting his attention back onto his sister, whom had been eagerly waiting for him to come out of his revere.

"Brother! Do you know about the theater play that's coming up?" she asked, but before he could even answer she continued, "I got the lead! It's sort of an obscure play, but I get to play Mary Hart!" Her joyous sounds only caused Ezio to smile at her softly.

"That's great," he said, patting her on the shoulder in a brotherly way.

"I don't know who's playing opposite me, but I heard that he's handsome and can hold his own. Oh, damn. It's almost time for class." And with that, she dashed away almost as if she hadn't just stopped to talk with her brother.

Altair eventually made it back into the room without any casualties, though he was greeted with loud noises, screaming about how some things were fair and how 'fucking boring' the homework was and how the male students would rather have fun with their girlfriends. _Fun indeed..._

Ezio sighed, shaking his head lightly before making his way back into the classroom, following the hooded boy he spoke with before. The door slid open and the teacher appeared behind him.

Making his way to his desk the tanned Arabian twisted about to avoid other people and to especially avoid having his hood be jerked off. Many tried, none have escaped his wrath at the attempts so he figured he may as well 'ninja', as his friends called it, his way to his seat. Reaching it the hooded male sat down, placing an elbow atop it, pressing his palm to his forehead.

"Please take your seat," he ordered, pushing passed him.

_Time for the torture to begin,_ crossed his mind while golden orbs stared at the teacher, his brows furrowing once the man looked at him with furrowed brows as well. _Bring it on._

Ezio did as he was told and took his seat with all his football buddies snickering behind him.

As the Italian sat down the teacher set his things down, soon moving to cross his arms. Parting his lips he spoke with high authority, "Altair, would you please remove that hood, it is quite a distraction. And Ezio, talk -"

"Shuddap," he whispered to his friends in a mocking grin.

_I don't even get why he even tried to._ crossed the young Ibn La-Ahad's mind before shifting his hand to hold onto the front of his hood while someone tried to tug it off from the back and soon receiving a death glare from the Arabian.

Pushing himself to pay attention, Ezio moved to sit in his chair, slumping in it somewhat before frowning at the teacher.

"Today's lesson is about-" Mr. Goldfer's ramblings passed right over the classes' heads as a whole. He mentioned something about History and then something about the English, but in the end, all the students thought it was just some worthless pile of shit coming from the man's mouth.

Though even if the other students didn't bother to listen, Altair simply brought out his notebook and wrote all that was written upon the board down once the teacher had paused to explain things, and sometimes constantly telling him to remove his hood though knew that the Arabian would not comply.

"Oi, Ezio, ya goin' ta fuck 'em when ya take 'em home?" his friend whispered between the teacher's words.

"Maybe," Ezio said with a smirk, barely moving his lips.


	2. Disagreements

Furrowing his brows, the dark haired student turned to rummage through his messenger bag, tugging out a small sketch book. Moving to sit correctly once more, he crossed his legs, flipping through the pages. Designs of a 'Hidden Blade' he planned on making soon. Just to test himself. Raising his pencil once more, he then went about to sketch more details in.

_Sickening...that damn guy is sick._ Altair narrowed his eyes, shifting them to glance over at Ezio before flipping to a clean page and deciding to doodle an outfit or something that could have been the outfit of an assassin, a style that appealed to him, called him in.

"Ezio, could you answer the problem?" the man called, tapping the chalk to the board. A somewhat simple question. One about what the English settlers did to the British tea at the harbor.

Ezio blinked before nodding his head. "Yes 'm." He looked at the board and saw the question before sitting up.

"They tossed the tea off of the ships and into the harbor, hence the name 'The Boston Tea Party', since it occurred in Boston," Ezio replied, blinking as the teacher stared at him before nodding in response.

"Yes, that's right. How about you, were you listening?" he addressed Altair.

Altair's head jerked up at a question being directed his way, slamming his sketchbook shut with a soft dash of pink skittering over his cheeks. His hood raising to reveal his abnormal colored hues for a moment before falling back down where it belonged to cover his eyes.

"The main reason 'The Boston Tea Party' was caused was because Britain refused to take back the taxed tea it had sent and was forcing it upon the colonists who had no desire for it. So, in a way to rebel, they dumped the tea while disguising themselves as Indians to blame them for what had happened." he responded, lifting a hand to pull his hood down farther over his face. "But in the end they still had to pay for the tea but in a worse consequence then they had thought would be the outcome of it."

Mr. Goldfer simply looked somewhat dejected before huffing and swallowing his pride before saying, "Very well." then addressed another student to answer while the Arabian slid the sketchbook from off his desk and slipped it back into his bag.

Looking back as the hooded boy spoke, Ezio blinked.

_What kind of kid is he? He doesn't seem like the kid that would be the quiet smart kid, but more the violent kind._

He felt a nudge from a friend and glanced over.

At times like these that Altair wondered why he had never bothered to just pretend he'd never known the answer or spoken at all.

"Looks like the homo knows some history." Ezio just shrugged his shoulders in a _"I couldn't care less"_ motion, but turned his gaze back onto him with a sort of curious expression adorned.

Slowly the hooded student glanced up from under his hood towards the Italian and the crowd around him, honey spheres flickering with the burning desire to get whatever was in his way far from his objective.

At this moment that objective was to get home without needing to get into a scrap with anyone, besides, he had no need to fight unless he deemed it necessary which was a rarity in it's own.

But as he gazed into the chocolate orbs the flirtatious male had, Altair's flickered as if taunting a, _"What?"_

Ezio gave no response whether it be physically or verbally. He couldn't explain why he was staring at the boy, noting the way his eyes burned straight through him. It was very interesting, to say the least.

Eventually, Altair let his attention travel elsewhere while crossing his arms and setting the elbows upon the desk, lowering his sight to the notebook before him and reaching his hand out for his pencil once more to begin scribbling down some chicken-scratch to remember to study for a test later on.

"Ezio, are you going home?" his friend asked.

"Not right away, you all go ahead and walk. I'll be alright on my own," he replied, tearing his eyes from the boy.

Unbeknownst to any of the students, the teacher had been talking, but it didn't matter, not when the bell rang seconds later. Every student pounced on the moment of freedom they had. Two students were not so lucky to grasp their freedom when the teacher called the two of them to the front of the class.

Just as Altair was about to stand he lifted his head once his name was called and then glanced down on his bandaged hands once more, recalling that his Woods teacher had told him earlier that he needed to go and finish up gluing and nailing the shelving unit he'd been working on for the past few days.

_Great...seems I won't be home in time for supper._ crossed his mind as he bent down to pick up his messenger bag to sling it over his shoulder and head to the front with the shadow being cast over half of his face once more.

Ezio stood, grasping his bag and swinging it over his shoulder as he walked to the front of the class, Altair behind him.

"All right, I'm sure you know where the cleaning supplies are. Play nice and don't you dare mess around with it." Once they were instructed Mr. Goldfer gathered up his things and headed out of the room.

Scowling, the brunet moved over to the chalkboard, twisted himself to grab onto the cleaning bottle hiding under the podium that the elder man had once stood over and gripped the dirt rag. Squirting the substance onto it, Altair made a swift swipe with his hand and got most of one of the time-lines off.

The other boy followed suit, placing his bag on the floor so that he wouldn't get it dirty and took a rag, dipping it in water. He could feel the cold water doused over his hand and it made his shiver a little at the sudden temperature change. Ezio quickly let his body grow used to it before straining the water from it and walking over to the school desks on the left side of the room and began to just do a once over with the rag.

Moving his upper half higher to reach the dates, years, and extra information off of the highest point the teacher could go before setting his heels upon the tiled flooring once more, not once bothering to look over at the other male in the room as his eyes shifted to wherever his hand had gone.

"He's such an ass," Ezio said, offering Altair a smile.

At the words, the Arabian soon realized he was being spoken to after a little while of silence, and glanced over his shoulder. Holding the rag in his right hand while raising a brow. 

"You probably don't study and that's why you don't like him," he bluntly stated before returning his attention to his task then standing back once finished. "Don't forget the chairs. Or is that too much to do for you?"

Altair tossed the rag into the dry bucket where he'd found it and dusted off his hands before turning to face the other while crossing his arms. Apparently the teachers never liked a person being alone in the room so he had no choice but to wait. Sighing, he rolled up his sleeves, beginning the process of removing the bandages, scrapes and tiny scars marring his hands.

Ezio couldn't help but glare at the boy's remark. "It doesn't matter whether or not I study. The teacher's an ass when he treats you like crap," he stated, growling at the other because he had already started on the chair when the other had mentioned he should clean it. "If you're just going to stand there staring at me, you might as well do it while you're erasing the blackboard."

Lips curved downward at the response though he could somewhat agree with what the other had said though not in such a demeaning, vulgar, manner.

"And you kiss your mother with such a mouth?" he prodded, shifting his weight to his other foot before motioning to the ever-so-sparkling blackboard - as sparkly clean as it could get. "I don't bother with such useless things as erasing then cleaning."

The fight was on. Though, Ezio would say Altair started it. All he was trying to do was find some common ground for them to talk normally about. He hated awkward silences above all things and obviously, he was just tossing in an idea. Ezio hadn't expected the boy to fight him at the mere mutterings of nothing.

After a moment of looking at the board then back at all the chairs that needed cleaning and somewhat figuring how slow the other male would move the hooded student somewhat tossed his bag against the wall. Altair scooped up the rag again, soaked it in the water then moved over to the rows of desks farthest from the football player. Setting the wet, worn, fabric down he began to wipe desk after desk clean.

There was something like anger growing inside Ezio as the other's attitude quickly got him toward boiling point.

_What **IS** this asshole's problem?_ Ezio thought to himself as he started to move down the chairs. He'd done a good job so far, or so he thought. What he couldn't believe was that Altair would insult his pride by joining in on his task! Who would do those things?

Oblivious to the anger he was causing the other just from trying to hurry the cleaning process up, Altair crouched down and peered though the leggings to see if there was any gum. Since, well, it wouldn't sit well with anyone to have gum on their cleaning material.

"So, lemme guess, you're just the poor misunderstood bastard pushing everyone away, right?" Ezio growled. "No wonder everyone in the class thinks you're some homo. You can't even recognize the one person in the entire class that wouldn't bad mouth ya." It was true. Ezio hadn't said a bad thing to him, but on the other hand, hadn't found the strength to stand up for the boy in the corner.

"'misunderstood'?" His head rose at this and glanced over at Ezio before cocking his head. "Why no. I just don't like talking." Sarcasm was thick in his tone though if his face were revealed his eyes would say otherwise. They'd be teasing and flickering with interest to see how this got such a reaction.

Though at the 'homo' comment Altair stood and held the rag in a tight fist.

"Oh really? I haven't noticed. Apparently all you people care about is fucking girls and knocking them up, so excuse me for hating every single person who seems like an idiot who can't figure out anything by themselves."

Raising his hand with the worn towel, obviously his posture indicating he was about to throw it at the other, then paused and just tossed it onto the desk.

"And who in their right mind wouldn't? Everyone else does so why bother...?" Lifting his left hand, he rubbed his face in an exhausted gesture though he pushed his hood back a bit while doing so, his eyes shut and sighing. "'sides...I have yet to see one person besides my friends open their mouth to knock those people off their pedestal."

The comments just flew off of Ezio, sighing instead of letting himself get angry over what the other was saying. Ezio had done the best he could to try and get the other boy to see reason, to maybe make nice with the football player, but Altair couldn't see passed anything except his petty squabbles.

To Altair, the silence indicated something. Something perhaps bad, or something was worded wrong. All he knew was that he'd most likely regret this later when he was surrounded by guys taller and more muscular than he then forced into a fight.

He let the words sink in as he cleaned off another row and stood straight across from the other, blinking at him with his expression angry.

Lowering his hand slowly, Altair glanced over at the other with his features blank.

"Maybe you should hate me when you actually know what you're talking about," Ezio said, tossing the rag at Altair before walking over to his bag and picking it up. "When did I ever say that I've fucked a girl or cared about it?" With that, he left the room, not looking back, nor waiting for a response as he opened the classroom door and headed down the hall.

"...you don't act any different -" he started to mention but blinked once he was hit with the dirty rag, his eyes following the other and how the body language screamed annoyed and fed up. "You didn't need to." the Arabian muttered as he bent down to pick up the rag, moving to stand and grabbing the other one. Moving over to the bucket he tossed them in then glanced back at the door.

_Sometimes I wish I could hold my tongue._ Getting his messenger bag he made his way out of the classroom as well, flicking off the lights and heading to the destinations that required his attention most. First he went to his Woods class and finished everything up, went to his locker, got outside and then headed home. _Maybe I'll make meatloaf tonight..._  
 **\---**  
Ezio took his football helmet from his head and sighed happily. Practice had gone well that day and to top it all off, Claudia was sitting on the sidelines, watching him do his best. Their coach asked them to do some laps around the field and then put away the equipment. For the team, Ezio took the job and was about to start when he heard his sister calling from the stands.

"Brother! Ooo, big brother!" she called, waving her hand frantically as if to let him know that she was there.

He waved back with a gentle smile adorned on his face. It was a moment before he turned his eyes onto three guys standing together in a huddle, looking up at his sister in admiration. His face fell into anger, taking the closest object (which just happened to be a post) and tossed it at the group. The boys ran the second they saw it, but one boy was not so lucky as he fell to the ground and looked over in surprise.

The look on Ezio's face was enough to send him running into the locker room before Ezio walked over, picked up the post and returned it to its place.

"I'll talk to you after, alright, sis?" he said, waving his hand and going to gather all the object on the field, which didn't take long.

It wasn't more than ten or fifteen minutes when he entered the locker room and saw three dressed guys waiting for him to enter. Ezio frowned, raising an eyebrow.

"Aren't you supposed to be headed home by now?" he asked, walking over to his locker and pulling out his clothes before removing his football gear.

"We wanted to ask about your three-way," one said with a large grin.

"Dude, you're freaking me out. Stop being all perverted."

"Fine..." they all left, immediately, knowing that Ezio didn't play around when he said he didn't want to talk about something like that.

It was about twenty more minutes before he found himself outside, walking into the school where his sister was sure to be waiting for him. Indeed, she was standing right next to the classroom he had been in last period.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...hmm...nothing smartalicish to say - wait...  
>  Yeah. Funny how the last thought Altair has is about _**meatloaf.**_ *dramatic stare* -A


	3. Spark

Altair grumbled as he shifted his shelving unit in his arms, all the while his one armed friend was talking about how the Geometry test seemed to be the hardest one so far in the year and exactly how he didn't understand why cheerleaders had to wear such clothing that could distract the players from the game.

"Don't know, don't care," the taller student responded while turning around the corner and looking over towards the windows that revealed the outside, the birds sitting on the branches and beckoning him outside where they were.

"Altair..." Malik scowled, frowning deeply as he turned his attention to the wandering male who wasn't watching where he was going. "You should get your head out of the clouds for one damn minute and tell me how things are going with Maria."

_Maria..._ His eyes fell halfway shut though as one of the birds took off he felt as if his worries were gone along with that bird.

"...you're so hopeless," the dark haired male groaned, lifting his right hand and rubbing his face. Yet little did Altair know that the way to his locker was to pass his last class of the day, which originally he'd planned on taking the long route, though it seemed his struggling not to drop the large thing had pushed said plan aside.  
 **\---**  
"Eh?" Ezio murmured, stopping outside of the classroom and seeing his sister's beaming face meeting his confused expression. "What's that you've got there?"

"I told you that I got into the high school play!" Claudia whined, frowning and placing her hands on her hips. The play book bent somewhat in her hands while she glared at him.

"I remember you saying that," Ezio said, waving his hand dismissively. His sheepish grin soon vanished as he realized why his sister had stayed after. He shook his head and turned around quickly, making to dash from the scene, but his sister had grabbed his shoulder before he could move an inch.

"I want you to practice with me! I don't know my partner very well and I figured that you'd be best for it!"

Despite Ezio's constant plea to be let free of such a horrid task, he was pulled into the classroom they were standing in front of. There was no way he could deny his sister. Claudia had taken it very hard when their father died and Ezio just couldn't bring himself to tell her no. It was the reason she had become so spoiled.

"Here!" she said, pulling a book from her bag and handing it to him. "I'll play Juliet, you play Romeo!"

Ezio groaned, taking the book and opening it to the start. "I've got homework to do so I'll only do the first few scenes with you, alright?"

" _Si, fratello, ti lascio essere dopo questo,_ " she replied, grinning.  
 **\---**  
Something felt off about the day and how it went now that he'd thought about it after he and Malik parted ways. There had yet to be another argument with anyone. Setting down his finished project, Altair then leaned it against the locker next to his own. Turning back to his locker, his hand moving to work on the lock to get it open.

_This...it's so boring..._ crossed his mind before glaring at the blue shade before him then the cluster of books, notebooks, folders and the messenger bag inside the small space. _Too much to do, homework...cooking...working..._ Closing his eyes, the young Ibn La-Ahad then crouched down slightly and pulled his bag out with a huff at its weight before standing fully and placing the strap upon his shoulder.

"...guess I'll work on it later."

Twisting himself, Altair lifted the flap to his bag and pulled out the US History 2 book then the notebook and tossed it back into the locker before shutting it as gently as possible before clicking the lock shut then furrowed his brows as he grabbed onto the shelving unit again and then beginning to head home with a heavy sigh.

Ezio left the room with his shoulders slumped and his head facing the ground. He'd spent that last hour with his sister. God, how he hated Shakespeare. They'd read it in class day in and day out. The only time he remembered there being a happy ending was in that one book when the two characters were denying that they loved each other. He'd much rather be doing that play than this stupid one.

His sister had run out quickly when she remembered that she had to make their mother and him dinner. It was her turn and Ezio was feeling hungry already.

"Huh?"

Dark brown hues blinked as they glanced up, blinking softly as they caught onto a hooded figure walking from the school.

_What's he doing here? I mean, I have an excuse for staying late..._ Ezio didn't know why, but he was smiling as he saw the other push through the school doors.

Footsteps echoed around him as he felt his feet pulling him after the boy, running to catch up, though the boy seemed not to notice, the noise blocked out by the closed door.  
 **\---**  
Golden spheres glanced upwards as he exited the building, carrying the shelving unit with difficulty once more though he was more focused than before since he wasn't talking to anyone and not a soul was around so he could just concentrate on the medium-sized object instead of multi-tasking.

His hearing picked up to the sound of a chirp though, turning his head to then notice a blue jay perched atop the fence across from a tree where he could sit in the shade and have a little time to himself and rest his muscles.

Deciding to go for it, Altair made his way to the tree with the shadow dancing about over his features. Reaching it, he set the wooden thing down then settled his bottom down upon the greenery that offered itself as comfort for the time being. His right hand reached up, grasping the strap to lift it over his head then tossing it to side.

Ezio blinked, peeking out from the school building's door with a smile donned on his face. He snuck up behind Altair, but dashed behind the tree Altair had picked and pressed his back against the tree bark. His football work out had left him rather tired, but he was able to stifle his breathing so that Altair couldn't hear it.

Getting out his sketch book, the hooded student flipped it open to a clean page, a pencil soon joining the group while he began to sketch out the outlines. Altair's golden spheres darting from both the blue jay then to the page. The image drew him in, the intent to make it look as real as he saw it. Pursing his lips, he began to crouch over his work with furrowed brows.

A minute passed and Ezio felt that it was safe to peek around the tree to see what Altair was doing. Not once had it come to him to wonder why he was following Altair and why he was so interested in bothering him.

The insult yesterday was probably a close reason. He couldn't care about whether he had a woman or not. Everyone else thought with their dicks, Ezio just happened to be the only guy who thought with his head, well, emotions.

He crouched down and blinked as he saw the boy sketching something on a pad. _Is that a bird? He's really good at that..._

Reaching a hand up, the brunet moved to rub his temple, looking down on his work then up at the bird for a while then sighed heavily as he leaned back more against the bark of the tree with half-lidded eyes, the shadow raising to be just beneath his eyes before sliding the pencil over the paper once more, adding more effects to the beak then the feet then the talons.

Bringing the pencil back up after he was finished, he slid the tiny object back into his bag before letting his eyes go back to the bird with a soft exhale of relief. Freedom, the ability to do whatever they wanted, going wherever they wanted, not being judged. That's what birds resembled, at least to the hooded male.

A hand reached out and gripped the book that Altair had left resting safely on his lap. It flew up to where Ezio stood, the brown eyes looking over the drawing with some admiration for the little artist's work. His grin stretched on the points of the football player's mouth.

"This is good work, Altair, didn't know that you could draw," he said, smirking as he put his hand high up into the air, knowing that Altair would be wanting his notebook back.

"Ah -" Before he even got his sentence or sound out of his mouth his sketch book was out of his hands and within the grasp of the Italian's own. Twisting his upper half, the Arabian's eyes were wide and full of surprise. Pushing to stand, he moved to grab at his drawing pad, his hood falling back and revealing his face and eyes. "Give it back."

That smirk caused his eyes to narrow. _Damn him...he has to be so tall!_ Yellow spheres flickered angrily as he moved to stand on his toes.

"Give it back or I'll make you regret it..." he growled.

"Yeah?" Ezio replied, smirking as he put the book behind his back as the other tried to grab the sketch book. "All I wanted to do was look at it, why're you getting so upset?" His voice wasn't teasing, but it was obvious that Ezio was having fun.

"...you..." the brunet started then balled his hands into fists then furrowed his brows. "You _sonuvabitch_!" His face then flared with embarrassment at the bringing up of wanting to looking at the images he'd drawn. Plus, Altair knew obviously that the other was not teasing but being an ass.

He dodged the grabbing hands, keeping the book behind him and out of the smaller boy's reach.

With narrowed eyes, Altair then shoved the other though tripped in the process to then land atop the Jock with a gasp, golden spheres wide as warmth then met his lips. _W-wha-?_

As they fell down toward the ground, Ezio's hands flew out from behind him before he landed with a thud. There wasn't much he could do as the Arabian fell onto him and kissed him like that.

Once they both fell and that ' _thud_ ' rang in his ears, Altair briefly wondered if his sketch book was set free or trapped beneath the Italian who irritated him so.

Ezio quickly pushed the other's upper torso from him and blinked with his eyes copying Altair, wide and filled with surprise. He blushed after realizing what was going on and figured that he might as well try to make Altair less embarrassed about showing his homosexual tendencies.

The pressure to his chest caused him to be pushed off and had Altair turn his head away while raising a hand to use the back and wipe his mouth with it, eyes half-lidded then grumbled a curse as he was then about to entirely remove himself with furrowed brows, confusion flickering in Altair's eyes.

"It's okay to be gay," Ezio said, letting go of the other's torso and then moving to hug him tightly. "Don't be embarrassed!" His regular smile returned, replacing his surprised face.

Altair felt his eyes narrow with a glare sent Ezio's way. "I'm not -" Before he finished he was pulled close, growling his disapproval to being touched. "...I'm not gay, you idiot." With that he pressed his right hand against the taller male's chest to push away.

The push against his chest meant nothing as Ezio was positively sure that Altair was homosexual since he pushed him to the ground and kissed him. "I accept you for who you are!" Ezio shouted, hugging him closer.

"..." Narrowing his eyes more, Altair then moved to struggle to escape the tight hold. "Would you just let go?" he muttered, his expression growing dark and angered. "I'm. Not. Gay."

Shifting his left arm he pressed both hands now against Ezio's chest, pushing himself up while scowling. _Ugh...this is...weird..._ Closing his eyes he then moved to wiggle his upper half, back arching upwards.

"I swear if you say one more word on this I will make sure you suffer," Altair hissed venomously, curling his hands into threatening fists.

Ezio stopped to blink at Altair and cocked his head to the side, comfortably set on the grass. "Why're you so embarrassed to talk about yer sexuality?" It was true, Ezio was really dumb when it came to these sorts of situations, but... he also became really stupid when he was embarrassed. He didn't know how to handle another guy kissing him.

It was just weird, not to mention that it felt rather nice.

Altair's actions paused as he looked over at Ezio with a questionable look, noting how comfortable the football player was. "I have a girlfriend, that's why." he stated simply, lips set in a straight line. "And I can't stand you, so why in the hell would I kiss you, of all people?"

"Sorry," he said, suddenly letting him go and rubbing the back of his neck. "I guess I was really stupid there." His award winning smile vanished as he glanced away awkwardly and let his expression dim to something like uncomfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Claudia said: _Yes, brother, I'll let you be after this._


	4. Understanding

Glancing back at Ezio as the other sat up in silence, not babbling on about things like he seemed to usually do whenever he was with his friends - _Right...his friends..._ he thought bitterly while moving over to his messenger bag, putting his things back where they belonged then stood. Altair's hand grasped the strap and hoisted it, resting it upon his shoulder then turning to face the other once more.

"Do you really hate me that much?" Ezio asked, not quite looking at him from the thought.

"...I..." There was a pause, the tanned student averting his gaze while swallowing thickly. Turning his head away, his golden spheres sliding shut and slipping his hands into his hoodie's pockets. "...you're annoying...but...I can't really say I hate you that much..."

Ezio let a small, unsure smile break his solemn expression. "Then why do you dislike me? I didn't hit on your girlfriend, did I? I've never gone out of my way to hit on a girl. They all come on to me..." He looked him in the face now.

At the unsure smile his eyes rose to look at him before considering the question presented as he then slowly took his hands out of his pockets. "...that's the reason most dislike you, even hate. I just...something about you just ticks me off..." Raising a hand, he then ran his fingers through his hair. "Wait, no. You football players are just a waste of intelligence."

Lowering his hand then, he shrugged as if what he had said wouldn't hurt a single strand of emotion.

It was a mere second when Ezio stood and grabbed Altair's collar, pulling him up. "Don't you automatically diss me just because those assholes think with their cocks. What exactly pisses you off about me?"

Yellow spheres flashed once the collar to his jacket was grabbed and his feet almost completely left the ground, his gaze lifting to look at the other with a stotic expression. "...can't I just be annoyed because I'm annoyed?"

He was angry for some reason, usually he let that kind of stuff go. It didn't make any sense to him why he would be so pissed that some kid, some _outcast_ to the entire class's words would set him off. None could do this to him, but it was _Altair_ that did it. Somehow.

Altair raised a brow, somewhat amused and interested in how his simple words could cause an explosion to occur within seconds with the other male. Someone who was entirely opposite of him and yet proved that emotions still could control people in various amounts of ways.

"What? Did I hurt Mr. Play Boy's feelings?" he taunted, tone flat though amusement managed to slip through his tone.

Ezio blushed, looking at him full in the face. "Shouldn't a play boy be considered one that gets into a lot of girls' pants? I'm fairly sure that I've never even fucked a girl in my life." He threw Altair from him and growled. "I always leave them at the mall or something because I can't stand the thought of those whores."

The dash of red took him off guard, blinking before noticing the reinforcement of anger and frustration. "Now see here," Lifting a hand, he made an offering motion, "a play boy can be considered many things and the way you act says -" It was then that he was tossed down and grunted as he hit the ground, the bag hitting the grass and spilling out the contents.

Shifting to his side, he began to push himself up, breathing out slowly to calm himself.

"'whores'? Really...? I think you just pointed that at the wrong person," Turning his head, he looked at Ezio with furrowed brows, "mainly because everyone sees you as the player who turns these 'whores' into what they are." Blowing air out the side of his mouth, Altair stood. "Plus..." He rose a hand and brushed off invisible residue. "...that is no way to treat a lady, leaving her all by her lonesome, who knows what someone could do."

"What will it take to get you to not be an ass to me?" Ezio asked, frowning as the boy insulted him yet again. He had no idea what he was talking about. Ezio just wasn't like that. Obviously, he wouldn't leave them just alone.

"Why did you even care?" he shot back, crossing his arms with narrowed eyes as he glanced back at the disarray of objects that were once the contents of his backpack. Frustration was raising, his fingers curling, causing his hands to ball into fists before muttering a light curse once he realized that he was indeed late for dinner. "Forget it."

Turning on his heel, the mostly silent seventeen year old went over to gather all his things then began to place them back into his bag, moving a hand behind himself to pull his hood up and over his head to rest atop his chocolate shaded strands. The shadow once again covering his features and hiding his abnormal shaded eyes.

"Thanks for the lovely time," the Arabian muttered bitterly, "really enjoyed it, let's do it again sometime." Pushing himself to stand and reposition the bag where it belonged then getting his shelving unit. Standing erect with the project in his hold, the hooded figure started to head on his way home.

"Wait a minute!" Ezio shouted, running up to him to walk beside him in stride. He didn't understand why he was going after this kid, when he already seemed to express hatred toward him on some level. "What do I have to do to get you to stop hating me?" he asked, folding his arms before him and then standing straight up to gaze up at the sky. 

He didn't want to let Altair see how concerned he was that the boy thought that way. Perhaps it was that no one else seemed to care, as long as it wasn't their girlfriend that he 'seduced'.

At the call to wait Altair's eyes narrowed, continuing to walk while furrowing his brows. He kept his sight forth before risking to look over at the Italian to soon regret it since he now noticed that Ezio was walking in step with him. "Again...'why do you care?'" the Arabian prompted before coming to a complete stop in his steps.

Ezio continued to walk until he heard no sound of a second set of footsteps beside him and stopped himself, turning around and placing his arms behind his head in a lazy fashion as the boy asked him the question he had before. "I'm just curious is all..." His eyes shifted away as he found that he really didn't have a plausible reason as to why he was so persistent.

_Why is it so important anyway?_ crossed his mind before his hand holding the project flexed, his muscle tightening to keep his hold on it. 

"What exactly pisses you off about me?"

"...you don't give those girls who gather the courage to speak with you the time of day," the hooded male started, turning his gaze to the streets, "so why would I want to bother as well?" Raising his shoulders in a shrug, Altair began his trek once more with a soft sigh.

"I used to tell them that I wasn't interested." Ezio looked off into the sky, ignoring Altair's question, with his eyebrows furrowed. "It only made them come onto me more and I hated it." He paused, looking over his shoulder at Altair. "All I ever wanted was for them to leave me alone and they just wouldn't stop. It's not like I said no to one and then another took her place. It was always the same people that I said no to. 'I went out with the football player' is what they care about. They don't even tell any of their girlfriends that I haven't had sex with them." 

He let out a quiet sigh, before turning around and facing away from him again. 

"I'm not a total asshole, you know? I give them money to get a taxi home. They don't even seem to care that I not interested. Wouldn't you get tired of saying 'I'm not interested' over and over again?"

The hooded student didn't know why he was even bothering but he pushed aside his annoyance to listen to the other, to hear him out. Best to hear from the source of the rumors, what they were based off of, and decide which was true and which not. As those chocolate spheres turned onto him Altair slightly cocked is head while scanning the other male's face to see if there was any hint of a lie. Surprisingly he found none.

_'I went out with the football player'..._ crossed his mind before Altair reached a hand up and pulled back his hood.

Ezio watched the sky, blinking as he realized that he just told someone who hated his guts something personal. "Sorry, you're right. Why should it matter to you?" He hunched his shoulders and turned his eyes to the ground and he started to walk away, oddly enough, his house was in the same direction as Altair's, or so it seemed. "I'll leave ya be now. You have to get home, don't you?"

Breathing in while he closed his oddly colored eyes, the brunet worked the words through his head, furrowing his brows only to then open his eyes and look up with a confused expression. "Hey..."

_You're right...I don't care. But..._ As Ezio started to walk away from him the teen grit his teeth, letting go of his project, hearing it hit the ground with a ' _clatter_ ,' before reaching out to grab onto the back of the other's shirt without honestly thinking about what he was doing. _...but I..._

The football player stopped, standing up straight at the sudden pull of his shirt. He didn't turn around, but listened intently, wondering why Altair would go out of his way to stop him.

"Haven't you ever thought to pretend to be with someone?" Altair prodded, his eyes narrowed slightly as his gaze stayed on his hand. His hand which was now disobeying him and not letting go of the football player's shirt. "I mean..." Gnawing on his lower lip, he shifted his gaze to the side. "...they would probably be so depressed or something since you're already taken and -" He just kept on going, talking more and trying to point out that even pretending to be in a relationship with someone outside of the school would get those girls to back off, all the while struggling with his hand.

Perhaps he didn't want to let go just because this jock was actually trying to loosen the armor around Altair. Or maybe it was because he was lonely. _No, no...I'm not lonely..._ Slowly closing his eyes the Arabian finally got himself to let go of the fabric within his grasp. _I'm not._

Ezio's eyes fell down as he mulled over what Altair had said, and shook his head. "I couldn't string someone along like that." He turned his head to look over his shoulder at the hooded boy, noting that he wasn't even looking at him. "Even if I could do it, every girl in this school would want something from me eventually."

It was true, Altair did not raise his head to look at the other, mainly since this was as awkward a conversation as many he'd had previously.

Why was he telling Altair this? It didn't make any sense why he would let the boy see him with his armor off. He wasn't his sister or his mother and there was no way he'd tell any of his team mates about what he was feeling. He'd be called wimp and treated like shit the second he mentioned that he might have deep feelings. Ezio's respect would be gone and he'd never get to live it down. So, why this kid?

He continued speaking, forcing himself on. "They'd all try to make a move on me, it doesn't matter what I do."

"You'd be impressed," the brunet muttered, eyes narrowed before glancing up at the other's face before lifting his hands to his sides and shrugging. "Then again, all the girls just can't resist a good-looking guy." Lowering his shoulders then, Altair breathed out slowly before rubbing his face with a hand. "A...at any rate, you won't know until you try, believe me."

Ezio watched him, blinking as he saw Altair's eyes looking up at him. Those bright searing yellow orbs staring right back at him. At first, he was surprised, mind blank, then soon came to smile, turning around to face the shorter boy. "Maybe you're right." He sighed, looking right at Altair with a blush at the mention of his appearance. "I wonder if I could just convince someone to pretend to be my date." Ezio glanced away, frowning in thought.

Once he noted that the other teen was looking him full in the face, almost as if staring at his eyes. Which he had no doubt was the real reason he was being stared at. Letting his hands go into his pockets as Ezio turned to face him, the hooded male let his sights lock onto that soft dash of crimson coloring the other's cheeks.

_He gets compliments every damn day, it's not like it's new..._ he thought while furrowing his brows while the thoughts bounded about then bit his cheek.

Letting his shoulders bunch up, Altair turned his head away, "It's not my problem anyway." he supplied before pausing for a moment then lowering his shoulders. "...guess I'll just wish you luck." With that he brought his hands out of his pockets, reached down to grab his project before standing straight and returning his attention to the taller male. "So...good luck." Stepping around the Italian, he returned to his task of returning home.

"Thanks." Ezio didn't chase after him this time as Altair walked. He just watched him stride away before soon following after to go home himself. His sister would be there already, he assumed, with dinner on the table and wondering what had taken him so long.

_Altair's not a bad guy._ Ezio smiled, gazing up at the hooded figure in front of him. _He's a good listener, in any case. I wonder if he's going to tell anyone what I told him._ He mulled around this thought for a minute before shaking his head with a smirk. _Altair doesn't seem like he'd be like that. Those eyes though... I've never seen someone's eyes that shade of yellow before._

Ezio chuckled as he turned off the road and headed for home, hoping that the food would still be warm when he got there. Maybe he could find a girl that'd be willing to fake it for him. Just, whenever someone was looking, act like his girlfriend and not try to get him into bed. He wanted to stay a virgin, because there was no one in the school that interested him. 

At least, not yet.


	5. Lend

"And so it was all like -"

"Rebecca, calm down,"

"But these idiots don't understand that this is a sacred temple of knowledge!" Slamming her fist upon the table, the dark haired girl narrowed her eyes with a deep frown. Her orange headphones rested atop her head, pounding techno music into one ear while the other was free for use. "That tubby bastard got the cords tangled up on the computer and who has to then fix it? Me!"

"You know," Altair started, sitting on the bench with his back pressed to the solid surface, raising his right hand to then bite into his beef jerky, "it seems like this 'tubby bastard' is going to be the death of you and Shaun's newest headache." Chewing on the meat, he furrowed his brows once the technology loving student stuck her tongue out at him. "...mm bust bayin'..."

"Anyway..." Lucy leaned forth with a sigh. "We all know that the school play is coming up, right?"

Swallowing, Altair raised a brow, his hood once again atop his head and hiding his eyes. "Should we really care?"

"Mayb-"

"Anne watch your step!"

The voice sounded close, which caused Altair to turn his attention to its direction. Only to then see the girl falling, an ice cream flying out of her hand. Reaching his arm out to catch her, the brunet was soon covered in vanilla and holding onto Anne, who would've most likely scrapped her knee on the sidewalk.

_Great...just great..._

"Ohmigod! I'm so sorry!" she cried, pushing herself away with wide eyes and moving her hands about in a panicked manner before Altair simply rose a hand to indicate she stop before pulling off his hoodie entirely. Now, today was a nice day, the warm, hot, sweat-your-ass-off day, the kind where wearing a hoodie is good enough coverage. Which would be the main reason the student who had been profusely apologizing stopped immediately once she saw how built the, now, hoodieless teen was. "O-oh my..."

"...nice going, hero, nice going," Malik supplied with a bored look as Altair simply ignored the stares he was getting from the girls around their table and looking over his jacket. 

Working and working out seemed to be the worst thing he could've done because now the female students were pulling out their cellphones and taking pictures of the topless male. Whose girlfriend was now fuming and emitting a murderous aura.

"What's the commotion?" Ezio blinked as he heard some girls giggling in the corner about some guy they thought was hot, but this wouldn't have been as much as an attention grabber if most of the girls weren't talking about the same person.

"He's usually so anti-social, but he's got a great body," a passerby said, the girls giggling in response.

Ezio just stared at the girls walking passed him with a blank look, before realizing how stupid it was to make eye contact with them.

They turned around and looked right at him. "Not that you're not extremely hot too," she added, blushing completely red. "Speaking of which, are you-"

"No." Ezio walked away, turning his back on them and heading over to the table where his football mates were sitting.

All of them seemed to be grumbling and growling about something and were staring at it in the process. They didn't even greet him when he sat down at the lunch table.

It was outside just like the rest of the benches and such surrounding them, which was better, in Ezio's opinion, because on nice days they would get to see the sun and actually get to relax.

"What's everyone so pissed off about?" Ezio frowned at all his teammates, wondering what could have them riled so easily. Just as he was about to prod one of them in the back, one of the biggest members turned to his friend.

"Shit, now I see why his punches hurt like a bitch..." one of the football players grumbled while peering over at Altair, whom seemed to be oblivious to all the attention he was getting from the female population of the school. Even the teacher was blushing and looking away.

"No shit, Sherlock, he takes down about three of us in a few minutes, but damn...I didn't expect the scrawny punk to be that built."

"You and me both, the hell, dude?"

Ezio followed their gazes, blushing and looking away as his eyes fell onto Altair's beautiful bod. He looked down at his hands to keep himself occupied. "Guys, stop staring at him 'cause you're acting really homosexual. Stop ogling him."

"We should see if he'll be free for the party today!" a girl whispered to her friend while Altair narrowed his eyes, moving his hand to wipe off the cream from his jacket, setting it down on the table then grumbling about how stupid it was to even try to save Anne, even if it was just from a minor injury.

_This is ridiculous..._ he thought bitterly before blinking as he finally dropped his shield from hearing the other people and glanced back with a confused look. Those flushed faces made him cringe and grabbed onto his hood before moving to get out of the area with a soft flush resting upon his own face. Embarrassment clear on his face and his hurried escape clearly indicated he did not lust for that kind of attention.

Not like he even wanted that kind.

"I call dibs! I saw it first!"

"Are you out of your mind? I saw it first!"

"Daaaamn...even outcasts can be hot!"

Desmond glanced over at Maria, who was gripping her fork tightly. "Uh, Maria...calm down..."

"Where's he going?" a girl said to her friend, sounds disappointed.

Ezio's head shot up, glancing over to where Altair was standing, but saw him dashing off into the school to get away from the peering eyes. "I'll see you guys later." He stood quickly, dashing from the table and running into the school after Altair.

"Eh?" The football teams blinked as they watched him run away, but they shrugged it off, going back to their meal and insulting the outcast that had so easily wailed on them.

"Altair!" His footsteps slapped against the tiled floor as he saw Altair turn the corner and followed him down the vacant hallway. "Wait a second."

The tanned teen's steps were quick and, to others, desperate. Altair was not one of those kinds of people who liked to show off their physical statures or even hint that he was the 'tough kid'. At the sound of his name though he turned with his hand holding onto his jacket tightly.

"What?" he growled, frustration and annoyance clear in his tone. "I'm in a hurry if you hadn't noticed."

Ezio stopped when Altair turned around to face him. He was surprised that Altair looked so angry and quickly turned his eyes away to the floor. "Ah, I-I was just worried that you might need some help. Are you going to the school's wash machine?" His eyes looked up from the tiles and focused on his angry face.

Once the other male averted his gaze to the floor, the tanned Junior blinked before raising a brow from interest in how and why he'd get such a reaction. The stammer was something he entirely did not expect. "Unless you can make everyone forget the whole damn incident then no, I don't need help."

"Sorry, I wish that I could..." He turned his eyes onto Altair, focusing on his face and making sure that he didn't avert them to stare at the six-pack that he held so well.

Lifting his left hand, Altair ruffled up his chocolate locks while sighing heavily, calming himself as best he could.

"Actually, yes, I am." Slowly lowering his hand, the topless student looked over Ezio's shoulder towards the way they both came from. "That was possibly the stupidest thing I had ever done."

"Probably." Ezio couldn't think of doing anything else but agree. What could he say that would change what had just happened to Altair? The answer to that is nothing. "I think you'll be getting lots of girls staring at you if you don't do something." He looked behind them cautiously. "How about this? I'll take you there and kinda block and distract anyone that sees ya."

Returning his attention to the other's face, a sigh passed Altair's lips, tired and exhausted from just the thought of being chased after by tons of girls. His favorite thing in the day was being away from them and hiding somewhere to be by himself and sketch what he saw. "And here I thought I got enough from outside." was the calmed response before shrugging and turning to head over to the office and ask to use the washing machine to clean the disaster covering his only top layer of coverage.

"Ah, wait." He grabbed Altair's shoulder to stop him and then moved to take off his shirt, revealing his own six-pack. It was rather amazing, any girl would say so if they saw him.

_Maria's probably going to bitch me out for what I did later,_ Mentally Altair groaned while his shoulders slumped in a defeated, 'I give up,' motion, stopping when his shoulder was grabbed. _Plus, I'll probably get ambushed later and begged to go to that party with one of those - oh yeah... Shaun told me something about that over the phone last night. Why did I agree to go again...?_

Furrowing his brows, the shorter of the two lifted a hand and ruffled up his hair before finally reaching his answer as to why he agreed to go.

_Desmond needs support, that's right. ...sometimes I wish Rebecca never helped the jocks. Fixing their computers, hot-wiring shit, it just makes my life more taxing and personally...I'd rather be at home sleeping or something._ A small round of strained laughter rang about in his head while grumbling under his breath on how he'll beat the living hell out of someone if they dared try to pick a fight with him at all today.

"Take my shirt." Ezio held it out for him, looking determinedly at his face, holding the fabric loosely in his hand. "I already get a lot of attention and you might be able to stop any more girls from lookin' at ya, if ya want." His expression was serious, almost looking at him as if he didn't have a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to point out that although Malik appears in certain chapters he's actually a Senior, not a Junior like Altair and the others.
> 
> As to why he's in this chapter, at the Junior's lunchtime...well...I've had some friends who are friends with Seniors and they come to the lower grade's lunchtimes. Only select few though. Special privileges, I guess.  
> -A


	6. Borrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Underage drinking here and ahead.**

"What?" Altair turned and stared at the other. Golden spheres slightly widened from his surprise to the sudden offer of coverage and a way to keep attention off of himself. Letting his eyes then trail down to the shirt, he felt his face color a pale pink upon his cheeks. "...wouldn't that cause more of a problem for you than me?"

Even Ezio's expression was something that would take most off their guard, knock them over and have them stumble - or something. The tanned Ibn La-Ahad only knew him mostly as a goof off and a person who seemed to just have that stupid grin every single time of the day.

"First off...everyone knows that's the shirt you wore today," Turning his gaze away from it, he crossed his arms loosely, "second...w-why would you risk getting jumped by girls just to let me borrow that?"

"There's no way that my situation could get worse. All the girls in the school already want to jump me." Ezio shrugged his broad shoulders, sending a ripple through his muscles as they moved back to their regular position. "Why would I want what happened to me to happen to you? If I go out there and show my chest, I'll get them to forget about you in a second, they're all so simple minded anyway."

"...you do have a point there," he agreed, keeping his eyes away from the other while raising a brow and finally looking back at Ezio. "Glad to hear that you care, I'm touched." Raising a hand he placed it upon his chest though looked more amused than anything. "Though I wouldn't recommend strutting about shirtless."

There was something about saving this kid from Ezio's fate that put him into the situation, head first. He'd never wish his own problems on another, and the truth was that his suggestion of finding a girl to "play" girlfriend, was impossible. He had no close friends of the female persuasion and he couldn't do anything to convince a girl that he didn't want a relationship or sex.

"As soon as you get your jacket washed, then just take it off. Keep my shirt, throw it away, whatever you want. Hell, keep it in your locker if something else happens." He was trying to give Altair a way out of talking with him in the future. All Ezio's presence did for him was bother him, or so it seemed.

Letting his gaze return to the shirt once more, he snatched it up while shutting his eyes. His expression one of defeat and embarrassment wrapped into one tiny, little, package that rarely came to anyone's door. 

"Fine." he muttered, cheeks coloring to a darker shade while pulling the shirt on, then opening his eyes once he had it on. "You're one persistent bastard, I'll give you that."

Ezio simply let his smile pull at his mouth, letting his white teeth shine. "You're welcome." He knew what Altair was trying to say and he was more than glad to help. "I'll see ya later."

Noticing that smile had Altair cross his arms and look away once more though he had the feeling that the Italian saw past his harsh manner to see what he truly meant by what he'd said.

There was a sound like girls down the hall and Ezio quickly pulled Altair to the locker where there was a space between them.

A tug to his arm was not something he'd expected so the brunet parted his lips, about to protest to what had happened before hearing giggles and whispers. _Oh..._

"I'll go distract them, you get outta here." He flashed him another smile before dashing off in the direction.

"You don't need to..." Altair started then blinked as the smile was sent his way once more and to watch the gutsy football player just go on out without a shirt. Shaking his head in disbelief, Altair moved to step away from the lockers and headed down the hallway to the office with a skeptical look on his face.

_...gutsy, an idiot at times, and a jock..._ Furrowing his brows, he let his free hand grab onto the bottom of the lent shirt and tugged slightly. _...but I guess he's not that bad._ Closing his eyes with a soft sigh, he then scrunched up his nose at the strong scent of cologne. _Okay...I take it back. He's still an idiot. Too much is too much._

It was just as they had both figured. The moment that Ezio turned the corner, the girls were on him. Laughing, giggling, and trying to touch his chest.

"Hey girls." He smiled, flashing his pearly whites before pushing through and heading to the lunch room again, but took a left instead to go get his things from the classroom.

The girls followed and the crowd slowly got bigger.

_Fuck._ Ezio thought, trying to keep his fake smile in place as he tried to lose them. He just had to keep it up so that no one would notice that Altair had his shirt on. His smile became real as he thought about what he'd done for the other.

Maybe Altair could just go back to his angry little outbursts and turn everyone off again.

_He tries to act like that, but he's really just a softy. I wonder if he'll be going to that party. Maybe I can find a girl that I can convince to fake being my girlfriend there. Not like I have a choice in the first place because Tommy said that all the football players are expecting me to be there._

"Ezio!"

His sister ran up to him, grabbing his arm and practically hissing at all the other girls.

"Ah, hey."

"Where's your shirt?" Her voice was concerned and her face was almost to the breaking point at how red it looked. "I bet some nasty girl ripped it off of you again."

"You got me." Ezio could help but laugh nervously as the girls crowded behind him dissipated in mere seconds.

His sister proceeded to push him into a class room, where they found a shirt from the drama kid's pile of theatrical clothing.  
\---  
He was just fuming, sitting there on a couch in some jock's house drinking some Jack and Coke while giving anyone who looked at him wrong the cold shoulder. Not only did he have to go through the day being somewhat harassed by girls, getting bitched out by his own girlfriend, but what made it worse was how all the people who knew he was wearing Ezio's shirt demanded he return it.

Which he gladly would have, along with a few choice words, but he never had the chance.

Taking another gulp from the cup, he placed his shoed feet atop the cushion. He was attired in a Shinedown shirt, black baggy pants, dark colored Converse and wearing the wristband Maria had gotten him for his birthday a few years back. Speaking of said girl, she was out there dancing in the crowd of people while he sat back in the corner, away from people. Just how he liked it.

Altair had eventually gotten Desmond to move his ass and talk to the guy he'd been crushing on since Middle School and by the look of things it was going well.

_And yet, here I am, still here._ he thought bitterly while closing his eyes and leaning back in his seat. The loud music was giving him a headache even if the alcohol was calming in itself it wasn't enough to drown out everything. _I should've just booted him in the ass then left after he started talking to him, but no...promised Maria I'd walk her home...or was it drive...?_

A loud section of 'whoop's came from the football jocks who saw their friend and captain walk through the door. They smiled at him as if expecting him to pull a girl through the door way with him, but he was alone, despite the many girls clamoring to go with him as a date.

Ezio peered inside, smiling at his friends before watching them turn around to grab some punch, which almost assuredly had alcohol in it. He snuck in, closing the door behind him and vanishing in the crowd as best as he could to avoid being talked to by some annoying idiots. Letting out a low sigh, he grabbed some punch and moved over to the corner where he could see, but not be seen by the people there.

_I wonder if they'll hunt me down. Tommy said something about a speech, but I couldn't do that in front of everyone..._ Ezio thought, pretending to take a drink. He had to drive home and he wasn't going to be one of those drunken assholes on the street.

"Ezio! Where'd ya go?" His rather large teammate was moving through the crowd toward him, looking about the room.

He sighed. _Dammit._


	7. Connect

A headache was brewing and his head was pounding, not to mention that Altair did not want to be at said party in the first place. The teen had Psychology homework to do and not to mention there was going to be a test a few days from then in his History class... Raising a hand, Altair rubbed his temple.

 _So noisy..._ Closing his golden spheres, the brunet held onto his drink loosely while having his head lay on his raised shoulder. _I can't believe people actually have fun at these things...I don't see how this is fun at all._

In the distance he heard someone shouting for someone else. Opening his eyes halfway, he shifted on the seat, taking a sip from his drink before pausing once he noticed how Robert and Maria were getting a little too friendly for his tastes. Tisking, Altair chugged the rest of his drink and set the cup upon the table before resting his left arm's elbow upon the armrest. Cupping his chin in his hand, the tanned male looked about the crowd with an uninterested expression.

This isn't fun at all. Sure, the drinks are well selected but everything else is just...bothersome.

To avoid being caught by his football buddies, Ezio ducked down and jumped into the kitchen, glancing around to see that Tommy was just turning around in the crowd to get a better look for him. He shook his head as he poured the alcoholic punch down the drain and carried the empty cup into the next room where he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Heya, Altair. Enjoyin' yourself?" Ezio smiled, pressing his shoulder against the wall next to the rather matted and torn couch. He followed his gaze and saw the two dancers getting 'friendly' on the dance floor and tried to ignore it. "The drinks here are great, eh?"

"No. I'm not." he grumbled in response while cocking his head to gaze at the other student before letting his gaze go towards the kitchen where smoke was emitting from. "Could use a little more Jack in the Coke but it still works, I guess." Sliding his feet off the worn couch, Altair crossed one over the other.

 _He doesn't look too happy._ Ezio's light eyes studied Altair's face and his outfit, which was nice, much like Ezio's. He was wearing a nice farm-boy appearance. Collared checkered shirt, a pair of ripped up blue jeans, and nice black and white vans. To most girls, the clothes he wore would be best to show of his nice tanned muscles.

Letting out a soft exhale, the brunet's eyes slid halfway shut before blinking once he noticed a little something going down where his girlfriend was then the two vanishing from sight. 

Slowly the right side of his lips tugged up in a playful manner before retuning his attention to Ezio, he reached out to grab his empty cup and pushed himself to stand. "You don't seem to be having much fun either."

 _I must be very obvious._ Ezio looked away, letting his gaze be dragged to the girls and guys grinding up against each other.

"Not really. It's been an odd day, besides, I only came because some buddies of mine told me I had to come, that they'd all be here." He turned his eyes back onto Altair. "What about you? Why did you bother coming to this party? It doesn't seem to be your style, if you don't mind me saying so."

"Your life sucks." was the only response he could give before rubbing the back of his neck, contemplating on whether he should answer the Italian or leave him hanging with nothing. Glancing back over at Desmond and seeing that carefree smile had a soft one curve onto his own lips, immediately forgetting about what had frustrated him earlier. "Desmond." Turning to face the other, Altair offered an awkward smile. "He needed some support."

Ezio flashed a smile at him in a knowing way as he pushed himself to his full height as Altair stood.

Once again, that smile was on the Auditore's face, that flawless smile that had the girls swooning and most guys wondering just how in the hell a smile could be so perfect. Shaking his head, Altair's smile lowered itself to his normal, everyday, expression.

"...not like I care and whatnot." Raising his hands, he motioned them about before pausing and looking away. "I mean..." Moving back to the table with the Jack and Coke, Altair poured them into the container and added just a little more alcohol before furrowing his brows in thought. "...wouldn't you do whatever you could for your friends?"

"You're a very nice guy." He placed his hand on Altair's shoulder in a friendly way, patting it softly before filling his cup with the tainted punch. "I'd do the same, but not for many...it's been a while since I've had a close friend."

That close man was his father, before he died and left him to deal with his mother and sister. Taking care of them the best way that a man could, protecting them and taking on odd jobs just to keep their family afloat. Any job, no matter how outrageous or strenuous. He took it.

Altair kept his gaze away with a defiant look at being called 'nice,' since his temper was something one should always take into consideration. A hand atop his shoulder though had him bite his lower lip before taking a drink from the cup. "Smart choice. Personally I think those people," He motioned to a crowd doing some ridiculous antics, "are the worst kind to have."

"Is your friend the one who's hitting on the other guy?" Ezio turned his eyes to where Altair's friend stood and let a smile don him once more. "I'm glad that he's got a friend like you for stuff like this."

"No, he's not stupid enough to - what?" Turning smartly on his heel the Arabian peered over to where he last saw Desmond and noted the flush upon the other's face while trying to keep up the conversation. Altair sighed softly, just enough for only he to hear and returned his attention to Ezio. "Sure, a friend that had to boot him in the ass to get him moving? I hardly consider myself friendly."

"You have a good heart and I think that you treat close friends with respect and even though ya come across as a hardass, you're actually a nice guy." He wouldn't give up on showing Altair that he could see right through him. Ezio simply shrugged though, not giving Altair the chance to disagree with him, turning his attention away from him and watching the progress of Desmond and the boy.

"Funny, not many seem to think that." he responded before taking a few gulps of his drink with half-lidded eyes as he turned his attention to watch his friend, and by the looks of things he was holding his ground fairly well.

Desmond seemed to be doing well from what they could see from the opposite wall. It wasn't as if he didn't have the other male's attention. They were definitely having a conversation.

"That's exactly what he needed too. A nice kick in the pants."

At that sentence Altair clapped his free hand against his drink. "Someone finally sees the light, thank you." Chuckling lightly at this, he then leaned back against the table, closing his eyes with a soft exhale, taking another sip from his cup. "Violence _is_ sometimes the answer."

Ezio let out a joyous laugh. "Yes, sometimes."

They both continued to watch the scene unfurl between Desmond and the other.

"Altair, where's your girlfriend?" He looked around, remembering Altair mentioned her when they first had a heart-to-heart chat, or whatever it might be called. "Is she getting you some food or something?"

 _'your girlfriend'..._ Furrowing his brows, the short haired outcast crossed his arms, his right hand's fingers holding onto the rim of the plastic cup. _'girlfriend'? It's kinda funny hearing that now._ Lowering his head slowly, he shook his head to the second question slowly.

"She's having 'fun' with one of your teammates. That Robert person or whatever the hell his name was." Raising his left hand he rubbed his forehead. "I'm not sure if she drank more than I did but..." Pausing, he opened his golden hues, turning his head to look at the other's face. "Perhaps you were right. Some girls are 'simple minded.'"

 _Robert, that jackass._ He frowned for a moment, contemplating what Altair said and wondering if that meant that he was just recently single. It'd be hard to come back to a relationship in which the girl cheated with one of Altair's most hated jocks.

 _Not like I cared much in the first place,_ Hoisting his drink up and polishing it off, he set the cup down in somewhat of a harsh manner before looking back over the room. Everyone was enjoying themselves, having a good time. Yet here he was, feeling completely left out and set aside just for backup, _not_ having fun. _I always did like being by myself._

"...did you have any luck on your search, Mr. Risk Taker?"

"Unfortunately, no." Ezio rubbed the back of his head, looking rather put out by the thought. "Every time I think I find a girl completely uninterested in me, she just gets all over me the second I express anything towards her."

"Ezio! There you are, I finally found you!" Tommy walked up and clasped him on the shoulder, leaving Ezio with a rather disgusted expression on.

It vanished in mere seconds to the fake, always happy smile he wore and had Ezio looking rather normal. "Ah...hey, Tom. What're you doing?"

Glancing over at the two friends, Altair simply scowled before moving to be as far away from the two as if they were poison or a fire that would burn him. Then again, he could blame the cologne that made his nose scrunch up.

"Nothing, nothing. What about you? Enjoying the party?" Tommy looked to Altair and frowned, then back to Ezio. "You talkin' with the fag?"

A smirk tugged at Altair's lips while he heard this then chuckled darkly. "How about I kick your ass like all those other times?" Twisting his upper half to look at Tommy with a raised brow, his smirk still there. "Or are you afraid I'll embarrass you in front of everyone, again?"

"You mean the fag that you were staring at when you noticed he had a six-pack?" Ezio shot it back almost playfully, but he wondered if Altair knew that there was a hint of anger behind it.

Looking forth, Altair's shoulders shook from laughter. _So...he stared huh?_

"Well then, I guess he pointed the word in the wrong direction then, eh?"

"S-shut up!" Tommy turned bright red and turned to Ezio, choosing to ignore the boy that just threatened to beat him up like he had done the other teammates. "Anyway, we want you to give a quick speech, ya mind?"

Ezio groaned. "I really don't want to do that. I give them in the locker room, but I hate talking to crowds."

"Then just stand up there with me." Tommy smiled, though very red at being called gay.

"Gah...fuck." He nodded his head in a low growl and felt himself grabbed by his wrist.

"Indeed, you're screwed. Have fun." Altair supplied while clapping sarcastically then went to refill his drink with a bored expression as the other was lead away. Things couldn't get worse, right? Besides the fact that Ezio would be stared at by the girls, then possibly be huddled into a corner by them... "Actually...that doesn't sound like fun..."

Mentally he wrote a note to kick himself repeatedly after this but he briskly walked to catch up to the two and gripped Ezio's bicep to jerk him away from Tommy and back into the crowd. Soon bumping into someone who then spilled their drink onto a girl, which then caused enough commotion to lead the other out.

Falling back, feeling the loose grip on his wrist fly off of him as he was thrust back into a group of people and pulled along even then by what felt like another guy. He looked up, seeing Altair's determined face as the boy pulled him away from a horrid fate.

Narrowing his eyes, Altair finally got them out of the bickering cluster of bodies then released his arm with a huff. Turning around, he planted his back against a wall with furrowed brows.

He fell against the wall with Altair next to him, and Ezio couldn't help himself, letting a huge grin take over his face. "You saved me." Tommy was just going to force him up and give the speech anyway. "Thanks."

_I knew that he was a nice guy. I wonder why he'd go out of his way to help a 'jock' like me._

Altair let his eyes go to a different side of the room while shoving his hands into his pockets, face a slight color of pink from realization, complete realization, at what he had just done then and there. Eventually that other jock would find out that Ezio had been 'kidnapped' and would come looking for him again.

"...don't mention it." he got out, shrugging his shoulders as if it was nothing then breathing out slowly and sliding down on the wall to then rest on his bum. "You...really should stand up for yourself, idiot."

"What's the point?" Ezio's eyes followed him to the floor and soon did the same to prolong the time that he didn't have to be found and talking to Tommy. "There's nothing to gain from it or to lose." He sighed, placing his head against the wall. "It won't change anything."

He turned his head away and gazed off in the opposite direction, thinking about where he was and what he was doing. How much bullshit it all seemed to be.

"Don't you think that way sometimes?" Ezio pulled his legs up closer to his chest to hide himself further.

"Honestly, I don't." Glancing over at Ezio, he turned slightly where he sat, placing his hand on the floor between them while regarding the other. "If I did think about what could happen it would be too late. Either way, I don't take shit from nobody."

 _Why waste my time thinking about the situation when something bad could happen?_ Closing his eyes and sighing, Altair then moved back to how he was sitting before though resting the back of his head against the wall. _Maybe it's the drink talking but..._

"...you actually do look nice." A moment after saying this honey orbs opened and Altair's face went red from embarrassment as he brought his hands up and smacked his forehead with the palms. "Ugh...dammit, forget I said that..." Letting his fingers uncurl, the brunet then moved to rub his face in complete surprise as to what he'd said.

Silence moved between them, though the loud noises of the party surrounded them, it did nothing to help the situation, but Ezio took it in stride.

"Thanks, you too." He smiled softly, glancing over at the rather anti-social boy with a reassuring grin. It was real, genuine. Not many, outside of his family saw such a real delicacy. "It's nice to hear that from someone who doesn't want in my pants or trying to get on my good side."

 _I'm an idiot! I knew I should've stopped sooner, but no, no...just kept on chugging some drinks. I just ruined my life, congrants Altair..._ Slowly he lowered his hands and kept his gaze to the opposite side of Ezio before looking back in a nervous, unsure manner.

Again, there was silence.

"You're not trying to get in my pants, are you?" Ezio joked, punching him playfully in the arm. It was a light, barely felt jab. There was no way it could be misconstrued as violence.

"No, I just..." Lifting his left hand, he ran his fingers in his hair though paused once he felt a playful punch to the arm. Closing his eyes, the outcast shook his head. "I don't swing that way...at least...I don't think I do." Shaking his head again, Altair let his eyes open halfway. "I mean...I'm not that kind of person."

Ezio felt a little awkward, realizing that Altair was taking what he said seriously, it worried him. "Hey, I didn't mean-"

 _My head hurts._ Slowly he sat up straight and turned to face Ezio with a conflicted expression. _I can't think straight..._ Reaching his hand out, Altair let it brush over the other's bangs then leaned in slowly while letting his eyes slide shut. _...but I don't care about that._

He couldn't stop it, though he wasn't sure that he wanted to. Ezio felt the brush of skin, touching his temple as it moved to push away his hair. His eyes moved to small slits, his hands reached out and took hold of Altair's face and pulled him in, slowly. _Fuck..._

Once the hands held his face and felt himself be pulled in, the Arabian's hand that brushed the chocolate strands away moved to cup the back of Ezio's head.

Their noses touched.

_I'm not even under the influence and this seems like a good idea?_

Ezio's face cocked to the side, their noses pressing against one another as their lips moved ever so painfully toward each other.

Now, in the right state of mind, Altair might have actually broken out of whatever daze he seemed to be in right now. Mainly since they were in a public place, a spot where others could see. That and the person he was about to kiss was the _captain_ of the football team.

Nothing else existed but them. No faces, no crowds, no people, no noise. There was nothing but the two of them as their lips pressed lightly against one another. It was less than a minute before they pulled apart, but their lips just hovered from where they had left it.

Without knowing it, the tanned outcast's free hand had grabbed onto the other's arm, holding onto the fabric of the shirt while breathing in and out slowly.

 _Shit._ Ezio's eyes just refused to open, savoring the taste of alcohol that plagued the other's red wine colored lips.

Maybe there was something there, something that just finally surfaced under these conditions. _...this is bad._ Slowly he got his hand to let go of the jock's shirt and slid his hand down then away from Ezio's head. _This is...really bad._


	8. Converse

"Altair!"

Opening his eyes, he stayed right where he was, looking down at the floor with a stunned look on his face as reality slammed the brakes of such a joyous, strange, sensation and brought back the fact that this wasn't supposed to be happening.

"Altair, I'm ready to go!"

At the sound of the other's name being called, Ezio let go of Altair's face and let his arms go limp at his side. He looked up and saw that they hadn't been noticed. Everyone was so consumed in their own drunken conversations and stupidity to notice that two (before straight) men had been kissing together.

Altair's 'girlfriend' had called his name. She stood with a tipsy smile, looking around with what must have been blurred vision.

Turning his head in her direction, Altair felt his stomach twist in knots at the sight he was greeted with. Which had his whole being disagree with the action and he had to move his arm around his waist to keep from making it worse. The tanned male didn't want to move, didn't want that drunk to be near him or touch him.

"S-sorry..." Ezio said softly. "I-I'll leave you alone now..." What had he done? He'd kissed another guy, not to mention the only one that he seemed to give a fuck about what he thought of him. He stood to perhaps run away, leave the party, forget the night happened, and find himself alone.

Returning his gaze to Ezio, Altair raised his free hand and waved it before trying to get himself to stand. "I'm sorry..." Finally on his feet the shorter one pushed away from the wall and headed over to his usually defiant girlfriend.

And by the way their conversation looked from afar one would think it was a petty squabble.

Those who knew what break-ups looked like knew this was anything but.

The sound of a harsh slap overrode the music, Altair's head turning to the side before his lips twitched up in a drunken smile. Raising his hand, he rubbed his cheek while closing his eyes. Opening his abnormal colored spheres, the brunet let his attention return to the dark haired girl while she trembled from the fury raging within her system. 

_At least I can think somewhat more clearly now._

"Oh...and tell Robert I said 'hello.'"

"You bastard!" Turning on her heel, she stormed off while Altair turned, heading to leave the building with a content look on his face. Though, thinking about it, he realized that everyone would be awkward at the table.

Shrugging, the outcast soon headed out the door and turned to head towards a park nearby. Hopefully there wasn't the chance of a patrolling officer or something worse than just that. Then again, what would the point be in worrying if he'd already messed everything up by - _Shit!_ Pausing, he rubbed his face while recollecting his thoughts. _...I kissed Ezio...hopefully we both can forget that happened..._

Lowering his hand after a moment or two, Altair shook his head slightly before moving to then head to the park.  
\-----  
At the park, Ezio had already run to the swings, searching for a place to be alone and think about what he'd just done. As if he could decide how he felt about what just happened in a night.

"Fuck, what am I going to do? Is that the reason I can't stand those girls?" Unlike Altair, Ezio didn't have the option of saying that he was just drunk. He was fully aware of what he was doing and what they had done. Not only that, but Altair was in a relationship!

_He must hate me even more now..._

What would Claudia say if she had seen?

 _"Ezio! How could you?"_ Then she'd make the cross with her hands, touching her forehead then going down before tapping her shoulders.

Grumbling, Altair had eventually made it to his destination, his hands in his pockets, eyes half-lidded while looking down at the ground. The cool air seemed to be doing its best to sober him up, caressing his skin like it was only natural. Then again, being out this late at night would cause issues with some others.

 _Maybe I've just lost my mind,_ Nodding slightly to himself, the Arabian paused to stand beside a tree, cocking his head back to look up at the vast skies with a soft exhale. _Wouldn't surprise me if I got a fist to the face for the things that happened._

Taking a hand out of his pocket, he reached up, standing on his toes for a second and gently took a leaf off of its perch, twirling the stem between his fingers.

 _His hair was soft -_ Blinking, Altair averted his gaze from the leaf, setting his heels upon the ground again. Twirling the green object again, the student returned to heading in the direction he'd planned on going, cocking his head slightly once he noticed a shadowy form beginning to reveal itself the closer he got.

Ezio intertwined his index finger around the cold metal chains supporting his weight with the small plastic seat. It was getting dark and all that was keeping him in the light happened to be the lamp over head that illuminated the entirety of the park within the small vicinity.

It was a small park. Just a slide, a set of swings, and a tether ball pole on the opposite side. Really nothing special at all.

Just when he'd gotten close enough Altair let go of the leaf within his grasp, the wind carrying it away a few feet. His eyes watched the other with a somewhat amused yet curious expression since seeing the 'great' Ezio all alone and looking as bad as he did wasn't an occurrence that happened a lot.

Ezio kept his eyes toward his feet, watching as he awkwardly sat with his mind blank, staring down at his feet shuffling against each other in an automatic fashion. "Dammit..." He reached a hand up and cupped his face, resting his thumb against his forehead before groaning.

The swing began to move back and forth in quick succession. In a matter of seconds he was high in the air with an enjoyable smile on his face, the rush of the wind brushing against his face, forcing his hair out of its combed back confines. It was another minute before it fell back to the ground again, the wood chips breaking and snapping as he stopped himself.

Watching seemed to be the only thing Altair was doing, just standing there, his eyes on the other then feeling a slight downward tug of his lips. So...this is the famous jock when he's by his lonesome, huh? Crossing his arms for a moment, Altair's yellow spheres flickered in the light from above as he stepped forth into the light to reveal himself entirely. _Not sure I like this._

His moment of pleasure and happiness faded almost as randomly as it had come, Ezio just turning his gaze to the sky. "I really fucked up."

"Is that anyway to talk in a public area?" he questioned, uncrossing his arms as the Arabian moved over to the swing beside Ezio and plopping his bottom down. "So, I take it you managed to get away unnoticed." Lifting his left hand, he grabbed onto the chain to the swing he was on, straightening out his legs to lean back in the object.

Ezio's head quickly looked up at the intruder to his thoughts. His eyes watching the other's face for a moment. "There was no one around..." He just wanted to say words. Keeping quiet wasn't something that would make the situation any better, Ezio thought. "I don't think anyone saw me."

Altair's other hand moved to brush a stray strand of hair out of his face. "Why're you here anyway?"

"I don't know...I just...I dunno." He sighed, leaning forward on the swing he'd taken and rest his elbows on his legs, gently placing his face in the open palms. "What about you?"

"Hnn..." Turning his attention to Ezio's form, Altair paused, trying to read the other male just by his body language and how he was speaking. "Having a one on one chat with a jock who needs to get his stupid grin back on his face."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can make up how Altair and Maria's argument went.


	9. Clay

It would be awkward to talk about it, especially since Ezio wasn't really regretting the fact that he had kissed Altair. He only regretted it because his mother and sister would murder him if they knew what he'd done. Hell, ostracized was the least of his worries. All he knew was that he thought he was straight and then after a simple kiss, he just wasn't sure anymore. It had felt...right.

Ezio let out a small laugh, but even he couldn't tell whether it was fake or real. "Thanks, it won't take a lot."

"Anyway," Shifting his foot, he moved to kick some wood chips away with a soft sigh, his left hand sliding down the chains to then hold onto the seat. "I'm just getting away from the crowd...probably celebrating my independence I just got back..." Taking his feet off the ground, he began to swing on the object. "Who knows why the hell I decided to come here."

"Independence? Must've been rough for you to break up with your girlfriend." Ezio frowned, watching the ground between them, looking at Altair, but not directly.

Altair looked over at the other brunet, raising a brow in a smug manner while a smirk soon curved his lips.

"Or you're being oh-so depressed called for attention," Taking his hand off the chain, he crossed his arms loosely around the metal material, "so...if you don't perk up I'll just have to boot you in the ass, eh?"

"I'm not depressed!" He forced himself to look at the other, blushing in an embarrassed way and straightening his back, placing his hands on the back of his head. "I'm just...spending some time out here. I hate the party scene." A small grin found its way onto his face. "Weren't you drunk a few minutes ago? Are you sure you're not the one that needs comforting?"

"Really? Coulda fooled me." Shrugging, Altair then blinked as his eyes caught sight of the other's blush. "...right..." Turning his gaze to the opposite side of Ezio, he felt his hands shift, slowly slowing down from his swinging. "Oh, believe me...getting kinda sober was a task in itself."

Finally being at level with his classmate he lifted his sight from the ground, looking up at Ezio with a skeptical look.

"You're really an idiot, you know that?" Furrowing his brows, Altair lifted his hands to grab at the chains once more before using an index to point at his still smiting cheek. "...she's been looking at other guys for the whole time our little charade was in full swing...I'm not gonna be dragged along for a drama fest."

"What do you mean 'charade'?" His head cocked to the side, watching him as he spoke. He wondered about a few things that Altair had said, but ended up just looking back down at the ground. "Sorry, I guess it was a pretty stupid question. Sounds like she was a bitch to you. Why didn't you break up with her earlier?"

A contemplating expression took hold of his features before blinking as he was then asked why he hadn't dumped her sooner. Altair knew it was probably a bad idea but a smile crossed his lips. "I was waiting for the best time. If that makes sense."

He swung his legs, the odd force making him gently sway back and forth. At all costs, he tried to keep himself from looking at Altair, but it was becoming more and more easy to talk normally.

The wind brushed past them both, running through Ezio's soft brown hair. "I'd hate to screw you over. Sounds like she had it coming to her, huh?"

Pushing to stand, Altair rose his arms over his head, stretching out to get a kink out of his shoulder then lowered his arms with a soft sigh. "They're right. Time does fly when you're having fun." Lifting his hand, Altair rubbed the back of his neck, closing his eyes as he leaned his head back. "Though I'm not sure if this is considered 'fun' in any sense."

"Sorry, I'm not the best company to keep, I suppose." He too stood, looking over at Altair's movement with a sense of his own curiosity. "What would be considered fun for you?"

Shifting his weight onto his other leg, Altair slowly opened his eyes before blinking as the question reached his ears, causing him to turn and look at the jock as if he'd gone mad. Someone actually questioned him about what he thought of to be fun. _Surprise, surprise. He's just full of surprises._

"...all I usually do is sketch or just read," Shrugging he then moved to stand in front of Ezio. "I don't go to parties because people are noisy and loud. So what about you?"

"Me?" His eyes moved onto the perfectly framed face, gazing into the bright yellow hues. He pondered the question, thinking about what he might find interesting or fun to do. There wasn't much to choose from, since all he had time for was school, work, and then sometimes found the time to take off for stupid parties like the one they had just come from.

Leaning forth as he placed his hands on his hips, Altair looked the other over for a moment then nodded to himself. Obviously, a football player came from a family that supported them as best they could, always encouraging, pushing them to be the best of the best. Though, wouldn't one be disappointed if their flesh and blood did something unexpected?

_I'm not even going to ask._

"What do you think is fun?"

"I suppose hanging out with my sister is pretty fun..." Ezio looked like he was trying too hard to think about it, but the thought had never occurred to him before. 

_I don't usually have fun often._

"To tell you the truth, I don't know what I do for fun. Football's okay, but, honestly, the only time I've been having fun lately is when I'm hanging with-" He cut his sentence off, letting a light blush taint his cheeks again.

_Your sister, huh?_ Watching, again he was watching Ezio like he had when the other thought he was all by himself. At cutting himself off Altair felt his brows furrow, annoyed and curious. Even as another blush took over the Italian's face the brunet brushed it off as it being cold.

_I can't tell him that. Not after we just kissed. He's talking so normally with me... What the hell does all this mean?_

He ran his fingers through the soft auburn hair, feeling his naturally nice tangles stop their way all the way through. Ezio glanced over at Altair again with a small smile. "Do you ever have the problem of not knowing exactly who you are? Or are you always yourself?"

"I'm who I am, what's the point in asking such a stupid -" Golden hues shimmered in realization, moving a hand to grab onto the other's wrist to the hand touching his hair. "You don't even know who you are...? That's quite a shocker, didn't expect this at all." Lowering the hand so it was nowhere near the chocolate locks, Altair's gaze stayed steady, intent on the other's face. "Ask yourself that question and tell me your answer."

Ezio halted his hand, feeling the other's grip around his wrist. He let it fall from his face, but couldn't help but look at Altair as if he were acting strange. "What are you talking about? It's not that surprising..." His mumbles were low, before he forced his light coloured eyes back onto Altair's yellow orbs. "I have asked myself that..." It was hard to concentrate when Altair's hand still held onto his own, keeping it from moving to his face, perhaps to hide his embarrassment.

The look he'd received wasn't something he was entirely concerned about since Ezio looked at him, no matter what the expression was. "You'd be impressed." Still, he held onto the other's wrist, telling himself that he was only doing it so the other would stop fussing with his hair.

"The answer I got back was the same as it'd always been. 'I don't know'." Between working his ass off to keep the apartment they had up, help his sister get clothing, and to put food on the table, there was no place for him to journey for himself. He just came to school and felt himself morphing into the guy who had nothing wrong with him on the outside. "It's not such an easy question to answer. Don't call it stupid."

Sighing, Altair turned his head away, taking his hold off of the other before rubbing his face. Chuckling lightly in disbelief, the brunet lowered his hand with an exasperated feature. "That is complete bullshit right there," In a moment's passing he swung his hand to the side. "You do know... But let me ask you this: are you afraid to find out?" Furrowing his brows, the brunet shook his head once again. "It's only easy for me 'cause I know myself, though you don't even know who you are, do you?"

Leaning back on his heels, the outcast kept his eyes on the other, calculating each movement as if trying to read the other's personality just through how he acted, how he said things. _...you really don't know._

"Then again, you don't seem to have enough time to yourself to think on the matter seriously."

Ezio didn't say anything in response, looking down at his feet and shuffling his shoes. "I guess I don't." He sat back down on the swing, the chains clanking softly against each other, the plastic seat shifting in the air a little. "It'll figure it out someday..."

_I hope._

"And if you don't?" Altair prodded, turning his attention to the metal objects holding the swing up. "What'll you do then, Ezio?"

"I guess I don't know."

_"I don't know," that's all that I can say lately._

"What would you do?"

Every now and then, when he did find the time to be alone, he usually tried to think about those things. However, rare those are fleeting moment were. In the morning he'd have to get up, sleeping about two hours what with homework and late night jobs, and go to school, then go onto a job, then another right after it, and then go back home, do his homework and begin the cycle. He couldn't rest and think about it.

Letting his hand fall, Altair stared at the other before breathing out the side of his mouth, closing his eyes while hearing the wind rustle the leaves and cause the empty swing to move back and forth slowly, the chains clattering at times while brushing his bangs to the side once the direction changed.

_You're like clay...everyone's taking their time to mold you into something..._ Yellow orbs revealed themselves once more as he opened them, watching as the air ran over Ezio's figure, causing even his hair to move along with it. _...and maybe I shouldn't care about what the hell everyone else is doing but..._

"Will you just sit back and let people do whatever they want with you?"

"It's not like I want them to." He glanced up, frowning slightly, but shrugging his shoulders in the process. "What do you think that I should do? I can't just spend a day or two thinking about it and, wham, know who I am."

_It's not easy for some people._

"'not like' isn't good enough." Moving his right hand, he jabbed his index against the other's shoulder. "You're letting them shape you, dumbass." Furrowing his brows, the brunet poked him once more then held his finger there while keeping his eyes on Ezio's face. "Here's a thought: quit thinking, quit following and be a man."

"It's not that easy, just because you can do it, doesn't mean that I can. Does it really look like I'm a follower? I don't do stupid shit, I know what I don't want to do. It's just hard to focus on what I do want to do..." He glared at him, reaching out and removing the finger from his shoulder.


	10. Fresh Start

Pulling his hand back entirely, Altair rose both his hands in a frustrated manner. _He's an idiot - no, the king of idiots._

"Why do I even bother?" Moving his hands, he rubbed his face, leaning back with an angered grumble of Arabic curses. "I should've just left when I had the chance but no, no...just decided to stay. And I'm wasting my time and breath talking to an idiot..."

"Fine, sorry if I'm killing some brain cells." Ezio stood, looking back at him with a frown. "Are you always like this or are you being like this just because you're drunk?"

As the other rose from his seat Altair took a step back to give him room to stand, removing his hands from his face in the process. "You realize this now?" he complied, shrugging while glancing to the side. "I'm only like this because..." Raising a hand and running the fingers through his hair, Altair breathed out slowly.

_Why am I like this...?_ Tilting his head to look over at the slide, noting how the leaves continued to struggle to stay on the tree's branch. _...maybe I'm just fed up..._

"...I have no idea." A slight amused look crossed his features. "Maybe I'm really out of it...got a headache...fed up..." He returned his sight to the Italian. "Take your pick."

_Or I'm trying to push you away._

He stayed silent, once more, thinking about what Altair had just said. _Fed up._

The lamp light flickered above them, forcing their shadows to vanish and return in quick succession. "Why did you kiss me?" He'd been curious, but it was Altair's strong sense of purpose and will that attracted Ezio toward him. "Are you going to toss that off like that?"

A real surprised expression crossed his features, eyes wide while his hand fell slowly from his hair. Altair's voice failed him, staring at the jock with a stunned look. _No, I..._

Averting his gaze to the side, the brunet felt his eyes fall shut, shaking his head mentally over and over again while scavenging for an answer to such a question, something that he wasn't positive he could answer just off the top of his head. "I..." Pausing once more, Altair had his right hand move to grab onto his left arm, brows slanting. "...I'm not sure."

_Why ask that?_ crossed his mind, opening his eyes with confusion coloring the yellow shade.

"I should be asking you the same thing."

_He tells me to find out who I am, and then he can't answer something like this?_

"I was just trying to figure out the reason for that myself." He turned around to face him completely and walked forward, closing the distance between them. "I liked it, whatever the case. I can't deny that it was...nice." Ezio looked away, once again, reaching his hand up to run his fingers through his hair. "Did you?"

Seeing the other advance toward him, Altair stiffened with his hand falling from his arm as he listened to the other speak. Simply listening before turning his head to the side, attempting to hide his reddening cheeks. "How can you say that so easily?" he retorted, shifting himself back a bit. "You...you're weird..."

Closing his eyes, the Arabian kept his face away from the other's sight as best he could though wasn't so sure if it was worth the effort. _...I did...but I won't say it._

"I've never liked a kiss like that." It was simple, but it was the truth. "I've kissed other girls, they just felt like nothing. And yet, I liked the kiss that we had. It doesn't make any sense, but that's what I know."

How the words were structured, fit together then said had the outcast keep his eyes shut, trying to keep himself calm and not drop the walls that had been built up over the years. _Don't say things like that..._

_I can say what I know, that might be why I said it. Because I actually know something in my life._ He was trying to think about what he should do, wanting to rest his hand on Altair's shoulder or forcing him to look at him. There was something nice about how Altair was still embarrassed about some things. Altair always seemed so prepared, but Ezio took him off-guard and he enjoyed the moment a little.

"Come on, tell me. You stayed here with me because you wanted to get to know me, like I wanted to get to know you. You liked it."

"You sound so sure," he muttered, his hands shifting to grab onto his pant legs tightly. "It's kinda scary if you pull that off well." Furrowing his brows, Altair brought his shoulders up, eyes opening slowly and set to lock with Ezio's own. "...and if I did?"

He hesitated. "Well.. don't you want it to go somewhere? It's just something that I think would be weird to not do something about, ya know?" Ezio averted his gaze, looking down to the wood chips, trying to find some interest in them.

Raising his brow, the shorter male watched the other back into his corner again, giving him the chance to strike back with his own words. "Don't you remember your oh-so caring asshole of a friend's words? I'm a 'fag,' so if you tangle yourself with me then they find out..." Raising a hand, he pointed at Ezio's face. "I know your pride won't be able to take that hard of a hit."

Ezio thought it was a pretty straight-forward answer, throwing the question right back at him and trying to get him to actually answer them. "Are you going to deny that you didn't like it? Why'd you stay here?" It was a question he needed the answer to.

"I stayed because you're lying to everyone else." Altair simply stated, lowering his hand with a smirk tugging on his lips. "You see through me, I see through you. I'm surprised that everyone's stupid enough to believe a fake smile."

Taken aback by the sudden hit, Ezio couldn't help but grit his teeth, biting his lower lip. "Well, that's more of a reason to talk than I could give." He rubbed the back of his neck and watched Altair's finger pointing right at him. "Just because I'm near some douche bag doesn't mean that I'll think that way. There are some things that I won't mold in to. Besides...there are ways to hide it. I'm sure there are some people you'd want to hide it from."

_Am I just desperate for a relationship with fuckin' meaning?_

Soon Altair was furrowing his brows in thought, head lowered and a thoughtful look on his face. "You have some points there, I'll give you that much..." Sighing then lifting a hand to rub his forehead, the Arabian bit his lower lip before standing up straight. "I can't tell anyone expect Desmond about what happened, if I even wanted to."

Ezio nodded, letting a small smile break his frown. "Desmond's the guy from before, chatting up the other guy..." He muttered his words, thinking back to the party and remembering how kind Altair had been to give him a nice kick to go and talk to the other.

Shrugging, the brunet breathed out slowly.

"Do you really want a relationship that badly? Hiding things from people who believe every little thing you say...hell, you could even say I jumped you and I'd get my ass beat the next day." A small laugh passed his lips, a soft tinge of pale pink gathering to the surface on his face.

He thought about this. Ezio didn't want to run into something, that's what Altair's words told him. To think before jumping off the cliff. "It's not that I'm running head first into this, it's just...I've never felt like this with anyone before." Ezio rubbed the back of his neck. "I wouldn't suggest dating you if I was planning on screwing you over the next day. You've seen me with them, I'm not that kind of person."

"There we go," Clapping his approval, Altair nodded as he heard the other out in what he had to say. Honestly, he did mean his approval completely, seeing as everything that the other had said seemed to be truth. "I've dated enough girls. This'll be a new, fresh, start."

"Then...that means..." Ezio said, smiling softly as he realized what Altair just said.

Lifting his hand, he moved it to move stray strands out of Ezio's face with half-lidded eyes. _Maybe this is the right person for someone like me._

His eyes closed as he felt his hair move, skin brushing against his forehead, then to his cheek. He couldn't help but let his smile creep out.

"Also," Leaning in, Altair let his eyes slide shut, brushing his lips over Ezio's own, "talk or try any romantic shit in the company of others...I'll break your arm." Chuckling at his bad joke, he then shifted his hand to grab onto the collar of the Italian's shirt to pull him into a kiss.

Ezio felt himself pulled forward, into the kiss, but he didn't fight it. It wasn't something like slow motion as it had felt like before. It was quick, more normal now. He put his hands on Altair's arms, letting the boy keep his hold on the intimacy they were sharing. There was a moment when he pulled back and looked into the bright yellow eyes.

Once the other pulled back from the kiss, Altair blinked before letting his hand loosen its hold upon the checkered fabric. Now that he thought about it further, the other's scent wasn't as overpowering as before but there was also the matter on how nice his lips felt.

"Right back at ya, but, when we're alone, you better be able to take some flowers and shit like that." He chuckled, returning to the kiss and then pulling back completely.

"Oh, so you can hold your own." Altair responded, his golden spheres showing how interested he was in seeing what the jock could do. When the other male's lips returned to his own he closed his eyes again, breathing out softly once it ended once more. "'flowers'?" Opening his eyes, Altair rose a brow, "a little cliche but whatever."

"You know you'd like all that sappy stuff." Ezio punched him playfully on the shoulder before looking out to where Altair had come from. They hadn't been seen, at least, he didn't think so.

Releasing the cloth within his hand, the brunet pulled back before glancing up at the sky with a mumble of how late it was and how he just wanted to relax without worrying about tomorrow.

"Sunday...tomorrow's Sunday..." Smacking his forehead, Altair muttered a few curses while also cursing his luck. "...no, today's Sunday." Indeed, the skies were mixing colors and the cold had just ebbed its way to his senses, causing him to shudder.

_I hope I can make it home without tripping._

With a yawn, Ezio turned around. "It's getting late and since we have school tomorrow, I'm going to have to do some homework. I'm going to head home, do you need a ride? I don't think that you should drive in your condition." He pat him on the shoulder in a friendly way. "It's a nice BMW."

Closing his eyes slowly, blinking at the offer of a ride home. At least there was someone who thought logically while d- _I don't think I saw him take even a sip from that drink...he was sober the whole time..._ The pat to his shoulder knocked the slightly smaller male out of his thoughts, looking over at Ezio.

"I appreciate the offer, but I'll just walk," he started, raising a hand and rubbing his eye in an exhausted motion. "Maybe not...I don't think I'll make it." Shaking his head and lowering the hand, Altair sighed.

"Are you coming with me then?" Ezio helped his friend to stand. "Come on, it's not far from here." With that, he draped Altair's left arm over his shoulder and took the weight of his body.

Blinking as his arm was around the Italian's neck, the brunet turned his head away with a red face and a defiant look to go with it. "Fine, whatever you want. Geez..."

_He's so light...it's like I'm not even lifting him up. Hell, I could carry him, if I didn't think he'd be angry because I'm treating him differently._ Ezio smiled, shaking his head at the thought. Altair was nice, no matter how much he tried to act like he wasn't.

"Anyway...you mentioned your sister," he spoke, still looking to the side while the hand to his arm draped over Ezio's shoulder shifted to grab onto the other's shirt. "So...was she the one that was talking to you in the hall that one day?"

Ezio chuckled, shaking his head. "You're very specific, aren't you?" He began to walk, carrying half of Altair's weight out of the park and onto the sidewalk where Altair had come from. Luckily enough, he'd parked far enough away from the party that no one would see them entering the car together. "But yeah, if she's the only girl you've seen me around more than once, that's my sis'."

At the question of how specific he was, Altair let go of the shirt and lightly bapped Ezio upside the head. "You're forgetting that mixing exhaustion with alcohol makes one forget things." he muttered before turning his head to look forth then looking up at the sky. "...and apparently the only girl in the whole school you can tolerate, that's kinda funny." A soft snicker came from him then.

They walked on, getting closer and closer to the nice blue BMW. It was beat up, old, and rusty, but it ran just like new and Ezio had some car knowledge, at least enough to keep it moving without paying huge bills that would take away from his families' funds.


	11. Establish

"Do you have any siblings?" Ezio looked to the side, gazing at the other with a soft smile.

Golden hues flickered at the question, lowering his sight to the ground, watching his shoes. "No...I don't."

The way that Altair said that only caused him to regret what he said immediately. He should have tried to ask him about something different and go up to that conversation. Hell, he could've just waited for Altair to tell him on his own, but...it had just seemed polite to return the question in a way.

Closing his eyes and returning his hand to the other's shirt, Altair breathed out slowly while tightening his hold on the fabric, loosening a second later. I don't know if it's a good or bad thing either.

"The only family I have left is my 'gramps'."

"Oh...how is he? He's good to you, right?" Ezio's feet kept on going, the small area where he had been thumped twinging a bit, but he shrugged it off.

"He's..." Stopping himself, Altair licked his lips, opening his eyes. He was tired, the brunet had to finish up some independent Woods work along with taking care of other things. "He's just fine." Shrugging as if it wasn't a subject that was rarely asked. "We just have different views on some things." Like how the elderly and young are supposed to be with one another.

A light chuckle escaped Ezio as they walked, the brunet shaking his head. "Different views can be good sometimes." It was nice to have this small bit of conversation with the Altair, getting to know him in a way that no one had ever done before. He enjoyed talking with him and his personality.

Looking at the sky again, Altair let out an exhale while slumping his shoulders.

The car was coming up in their sight, bringing them only a few moments away from a nice warm comfort, able to talk freely as they hurtled down the road.

Furrowing his brows as he continued along, still keeping his arm around the taller student's neck, Altair rose his other hand to ruffle up his hair. There was just one thing he didn't understand about this guy, not just that but other things as well. As others saw, Ezio was the kind of guy some others wanted to be, there was nothing wrong with him and yet each time Altair would bother to glance over all he would notice was that the other didn't seem happy. Not as he fooled others to believe.

They both weren't happy. Not about the same things but it was one thing he always noticed. If so then why did it seem like lies now? "...mind telling me how someone like you wanted to be a football player?"

He contemplated the question, rubbing the back of his head as he walked along to the side of his car and unlocked it, opening the door and letting Altair climb in. Ezio waited until Altair was inside completely before going around the other end and getting behind the wheel.

As the door to the car was opened and he was allowed inside, Altair released the other to get in before shutting the door and reaching his hand back to grab the seat belt to put on.

"Well..." The brunette bit his lip before looking over at him. "When I was little, my father and my two brothers used to play it a lot with me. I guess it just stuck with me, I guess. I certainly wouldn't stick around for the people I have to be around." He was sure that it might be hard for Altair to talk about his family since Ezio could share the sentiment. It felt like he had something tugging at his chest whenever he talked about his missing family.

"You have my sympathy..." Closing his eyes, he slumped back in the seat while crossing his arms loosely. "...I don't, and didn't, have that when I was younger. Even the old man isn't really my family, he just took me in." Sliding to the side, he then rested the side of his head on the window. "But you're in it 'cause you miss them..."

 _I respect that,_ His chest rose and fell as he breathed, hands holding onto his arms loosely.

"...I like that." Raising his shoulders, Altair watched as his breath fogged up the window just a bit. "I actually thought you were in it for the 'glory' or whatever it's called."

"Nope, I just enjoy the game, reminds me of when my family and I played the game." He glanced over at Altair with a smile before taking his seat belt and clicking it into place, soon starting the car and pulling out of the parking space. Some cars had come in close and Ezio took his time trying to get out, trying his best not to scratch the other cars and his own. "You must've got your woodshop and artistic talents from somewhere, right?" Ezio glanced over, but turned his eyes right back onto the road.

"Sounds like a good reason to play." was the response as he rose his left hand to have only the index out, tracing a vampire-smiley face with a bored expression while doing so. "...I guess."

 _I don't remember._ Lowering his hand to look at it, he then used his palm to wipe it off entirely.

"I probably like working with my hands, that explains the woods thing. As to my art..." He paused his hand from 'erasing' the last chunk of the fogged drawing. "...I guess I just like to escape reality when I get the chance. I'll even sketch out some ideas I have for what to make in my spare time, if I even find any."

"Sounds like you've got a good reason yourself." Ezio turned right, moving out from the house's sight completely. It was a relief to know that they couldn't be seen by the idiots at that stupid party. He'd sure get a lot of questions about where he went and what he did, even though it was none of their business.

Thinking about it more perhaps it was a good reason though it probably could have been explained better. "I suppose. How'd you know I had that class anyway? I could've just been picking it up for someone."

"It wasn't hard to figure out." He shrugged his shoulders. "I saw you coming out of the classroom a couple times. I have the class right across from yours. Most people wouldn't take their work home, just play around with it during class. You must've been interested in the project or behind on it to take it home with you."

The car crawled to a stop at the stop light, the roads completely empty.

"Sorry to kinda interrupt, but where do you live?" He looked at Altair, watching his art on the window. "You're kinda near my house, aren't you?"

A thoughtful look came on his face, pondering on if that information was correct or not. Then again, he hadn't bothered to look around to see who his neighbors were. "...I...maybe I do." Pulling himself away from the window along with his hand. "I'm what my label suggests, only a small percentage. The rest...no one really bothered to find out."

Cocking his head to the side, Ezio mulled over what he'd heard and sighed. "Like you said before, it's time for a fresh start. For the both of us." He turned left, getting ready to head toward his home, since they had walked the same direction before. "When you see something familiar, let me know, okay?"

"You sure pay more attention to what anyone but the teacher says," he chuckled, turning his head to look out the window. The buildings that passed on by had a nasty contrast to the natural beauty they were blocking and his brows furrowed as he continued staring out. "Right."

 _Brown, white, white, blue, white, brown, blue, white...almost there..._ Reaching a hand up as he turned his head forth, he pointed to the tan house with a white door.

"That's the one." Altair informed before lowering his hand. "The tan house with that damn garden gnome..." Grumbling about how dumb it was, he then paused and rubbed his neck.

 _That's right. I got him that when I was ten...for his birthday..._ Averting his eyes to the side he sighed softly. _Guess I'm still a little embarrassed to admit that._

_He says that he doesn't like it, but it's obvious that he does._

The car slid down to a crawl before Ezio crept next to the sidewalk and looked up at the house Altair had pointed out. They only lived a block away from on another, which was funny because they never talked to each other before the whole incident. It was a nice house, in any case.

_He'll probably need some help getting up to the steps, but how'll we hide this from his grandpa? Maybe Altair'll be able to play it off as a friend or something._

"Come on, let's get you into your house." Ezio opened his car door and walked around, opening the door for Altair and then reaching out a hand for him to take.

Nodding at the other's words, the brunet shifted his upper-half to unclasp the belt and free himself from the confines of the car. Though once he finally remembered how to do it the door was opened, the belt finally off and the outcast blinked when a hand was held out. Staring for a moment, he then grabbed onto it, pushing himself out of the car.

Too bad he forgot about the crack that could possibly be in any sidewalks' rim.

With a curse he fell, face-first, into Ezio's chest. _Goddamn this sidewalk..._ His free hand had instinctively grabbed at the Italian's shirt to keep from falling even more. This is kinda like those stupid over-the-top romance moments, isn't it? Tightening his hold on the fabric, Altair slowly stood straight and breathed out a huff.

The thud took him off-guard, but he was quick to grab Altair's arms, letting him know that he was there if he needed help. His shirt was pulled somewhat from his chest as Altair moved to stand up. "Are you okay?" Ezio asked, concerned. He'd never seen someone so drunk before, of course, he'd never taken an inebriated drunk home.

At his arms being grabbed the tanned student had felt his heart skip a beat, though it was just the expression version. Glancing up, he offered an awkward smile. "Just, you know, didn't expect that to happen...crack in the curb..." Shrugging, he slowly released the shirt in his grasp.

He chuckled, helping him to the side as he closed the car door and started to head to the porch. "Do you think your grandpa is up?" The brunette looked over at Altair, smiling.

Altair felt his cheeks redden from embarrassment, even moreso at Ezio's chuckle. The young Ibn La-Ahad turned his head away while heading up to the door. He paused though at the question. "...it's still too early so...no, I don't think so." Looking up, he shrugged, stopping at the front door and staring at it with a blank expression. "...look...there's something I gotta tell you about him..."

"Hm... how're we going to get you inside?" Ezio didn't seem to hear Altair's words, trying to tell him something that might be important. Though, the brunet was preoccupied by his one-track mind. "Do you have a key?"

He reached into his pocket before the other could even start rambling on how some ideas might be bad and whatnot. Pulling out his key, the brunet set about to unlock the door. "...simple." Pulling the key out, turning the handle, he then pushed the door open. Shoving it back into his pocket, Altair took a step forth then paused. "Oh, yeah." Gazing over his shoulder, Altair lifted a hand, placing it over Ezio's lips. "Listen...don't stop by here a lot. He's got...problems, so it wouldn't be smart to make them worse." Lowering his hand after informing the Italian, he offered a slight smile. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Ezio let a small blush break through his cheeks at the hand pressed against his lips. It had been unexpected, but not altogether unwanted. "A-alright." He averted his eyes a little in a shy way before smiling about their odd little situation.

Seeing the blush had him chuckle inwardly as to how shy the other seemed to be, the stammer even had Altair's shoulders shake from the silent laughter fest he was having on the inside. It seemed like one of those moments where someone would try to think of anything to say just to keep from needing to leave. Though, that was _other_ people.

"Meet me on the roof during lunch tomorrow, okay?" In a loving way, he reached a hand out and gripped Altair's for a moment before letting go and beginning to walk away from the door. They were getting to know each other and Altair seemed to hate those cliches, which would mean that kissing at the door would probably ruin his night.

"Sure," Letting his eyes avert to the side, the golden hues falling halfway shut before glancing back once his hand was taken hold of. He raised a brow at this, looking down at the hands as Ezio started to let go. Altair noticed that he was about to leave and lifted his head. Honestly, he'd suspected Ezio would try to kiss him but when he didn't it had the outcast swallow nervously. "...hey," Lifting a hand up, he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I know you probably know I hate cliche moments but...have a nice night - day - whatever you prefer."

The jock stopped, looking over his shoulder with a small knowing smile. "Have sweet dreams." 

With that Altair stepped into the house and shut the door before the other would see his embarrassed, crimson shaded, face.

Ezio walked down the porch steps and walked down the driveway and to the sidewalk where he walked around the car, opening the door and closing the door as he jumped in. It was hard to stop from smiling after what had happened that night.


	12. Invite

It had been a rough two weeks since the party and Altair had begun a routine of heading up to the roof just to meet up with Ezio. They would eat sometimes while the other spoke or the brunet would avoid answering something by putting food in the way. If he had to be honest about it, this wasn't so bad. In fact, he was happier than he had been with his previous girlfriends.

Which didn't count for much since they couldn't stand his blunt, uncaring at times, irritated attitude. Leaning back against the wall, he stabbed his fork into a mushy carrot that somehow got onto his tray. Staring down on it, the brunet let out a soft breath while closing his eyes.

Maria had indeed thrown a fit the first chance she got and caused such a scene that they actually needed male teachers to drag her out of the room, that one class they had together. She'd said some pretty vulgar, nasty things. Though nothing too personal, besides the fact that she began to bring up his grandfather that earned her a backhanded fist to the side of her face. The scene was shocking and no one saw him the rest of that day.

When Ezio had finally tracked him down, oddly enough on the roof of the school, they talked about some things, but not once had the brunet asked what had happened. It was just comforting support, which Ezio gladly offered.

 _...why in the hell did I get carrots again?_ Stabbing it once again, he picked it up off the tray then stared at it with narrowed eyes. _I don't even like carrots, they're just so...plain._

The past two weeks had been different for Ezio as well. For once, he was enjoying his lunch period, instead of forcing himself to listen to the football players talk about what chicks they scored and how they were planning on doing more one night stands in the future. It was a sickening for him to even think about what he had to listen to before.

Now, he was listening to Altair talk about his favorite foods, movies, artists, and many other interests. It was an enjoyable time for him, expressing his own likes and dislikes whenever Altair asked or the opportunity presented itself. This meeting, they were talking about the school play that his sister was working on.

"So...Romeo and Juliet huh?" Raising a brow, he set his fork down and placed the tray at his side with an interested expression on his face, crossing his arms while he set them on his knees. "I bet you're going to get overprotective of her during those over-the-top mushy parts." He didn't look quite pleased that he'd said such a thing either, especially when the word 'mushy' came out.

Ezio gently forked his own lunch, taking a bite of some sausage. He'd offered to make Altair lunch in the past, but the other had turned him down. The brunet wondered if it was because Altair had noticed Ezio's restricted time after school and assumed that they were having money troubles. Though, now that they had been able to get to know each other better and were dating, Ezio would gladly make anything that he liked. He was pretty good at it too.

"Hm...I suppose that I might feel some brotherly instincts." He chuckled at the other's use of a rather odd word. Altair sometimes did that, using words that just sounded weird coming from the 'cool kid'. "If he kills her in the play though, I'll jump on stage." At his little joke, Ezio laughed at himself.

Glancing over, Altair rested his cheek on his arms, a thoughtful look on his face. These little get-togethers were just fine with him, kept him from having to see anyone in his little misfit group, being questioned about what happened at the party was not something he'd want to dwindle on. "...how about you come over?" the brunet asked, turning his head to the other side to avoid the look the other might give him. "There's a test on Friday in History so...we could study..."

His brightened at the thought put forward, cocking his head to the side and mulling over the idea. It was the first time that Altair had invited him over to his house. He wondered what Altair could be thinking, since the drop off after the party had painted the other's grandfather as a rather hard person.

The tanned Arabian's hands shifted, grabbing onto his pants while feeling a hint of a blush come about. "I mean...if you don't want to, that's fine."

Coming out of his revere, Ezio let out a small sigh and shook his head. "I don't know why you bothered to ask." He looked at Altair's shifting hands, gently reaching one out and taking hold of one. "Of course, I'd love to come over." Ezio squeezed the other's hand reassuringly. A moment as sweet as this rarely came by, especially with Altair looking red like that, so Ezio took it to land a small kiss on the other's cheek. "I'll bring my notes so that we can study."

As a hand took hold of his own Altair blinked before closing his eyes halfway, listening to the other's words which caused his cheeks to redden even more when Ezio pressed a kiss to his cheek. "...right, don't forget."

He pulled back, releasing the other's hand and moving back to start eating again, averting his eyes in his own slight embarrassment. Ezio only realized how sappy he was after doing whatever came to mind.

Once his hand was released Altair swallowed and returned it to its previous position before closing his eyes. _They say that being near the person you love makes you the happiest person alive,_ The hooded teen felt his heart pound against his chest, feeling truly alive. _...I won't deny that. Because it's true._

"Promise." Ezio motioned a cross over his heart, smiling at him with a shy grin. "If you'd like, I can make some food and bring it over."

"You're such a dork," he replied after lifting his head up to look over at Ezio with an amused expression. "If you really want to then go ahead." Shrugging, he then blinked as a bell went off to indicate the end of the lunch break for the Juniors. Pushing to stand, he grabbed onto his tray, picking up his fork to poke the carrot once more.

 _I need to remember not to get these,_ Writing down a mental note he set the utensil down, turning his attention to the jock. _Maybe...I should go to one of his games..._

Ezio stuck out his tongue, shaking his head. "I'll make you something really great, okay? You'll love it."

"Guess we should get going."

"Sure." He grinned, standing up, picking up his bag and lunch, pulling the bag over his shoulder and walking over to stand beside Altair. "I'll go down first today, don't worry, I'll hurry." Ezio chuckled, leaning in and kissing Altair's cheek under the hood before opening the door and heading down the stairs and turning 'round the corner.

Letting his abnormal shaded spheres watch the other's movements, Altair nodded once he was told to wait for a bit before leaving himself. Only to then blink at the kiss to his cheek and turning to continue watching with a somewhat dumbfounded look before shaking his head with a soft, amused, smile. _He really is something._

After a moment he headed down as well with a hand in his pocket while glancing about from under his hood as the halls began to clutter with people heading this way and that, going to their classes, getting an extra juice or something. Stopping by a waste bin, he glanced down on the carrots one last time, giving one last look of distaste before trashing them and handing the tray to the lunch people who were in charge of cleaning.

 _Hopefully his coming over won't cause any problems..._ Pulling his hood down more, the tanned male headed to his Study Hall, exactly where he'd left his bag before heading off to the meeting spot with the jock.  
 **\---**  
Ezio let out a soft groan as he fell onto the bench just outside of the school's entrance. His bag made a thud on the wooden seat, laying up against his hip. There was no way that he'd be able to walk out with Altair, but he could walk behind him and get into his car, which he had placed down a block from the school.

It was a nice Wednesday afternoon with a sunny disposition, small clouds floating above them and creating shade from the bright star in the sky.

Ezio would have been able to enjoy the weather much more if he hadn't just suffered through school. It wasn't until he started dating Altair that he realized how stupid his jock friends actually were.

All that his friends talked about on and on was sex. How they'd fuck a girl up the ass and, or, some other bullshit. Ezio barely even commented anymore, unless forced into the conversation by one of his stupid mates.

The funny thing about Wednesday is that it was a good/bad day. On one hand, it was half way through the week, which meant that the weekend was close by. On the other hand, it was only half way through the week.

Oh God, how he wished that the week was over. The only uplifting thing about the day was that he was going to see Altair.

He was looking forward to Saturday though, which was his next big game. It would've been nice to have even less of the week by taking Friday off to hang out with Altair. There was so little time to hang out with him, and if Altair hated football as much as he let on, there'd be no way that he'd show up for something like a game, even if it were Ezio playing.

What was odd about today for a certain outcast was how everyone in his English class had given him weird looks to a poem he had written then had to read to the class - surprise attack by the teacher who apparently got sick of people talking. It had been in the point of views of two people, two human beings with labels attached. The off thing was how they were an outcast and a jock, which set some people off on a frenzy, picking apart the poem and saying how that could never happen and other stuff like that. Which then got the teacher Altair's infamous death glare for making him go through such torture and nearly snapping.

On the bright side it was the end of the day and he'd just tossed the last of what he needed into his bag and was about to head out before pausing and rummaging through the contents of his bag to pull out the empty water bottle. Unnecessary weight in an already heavy carrier. Shutting his locker, he finally headed out with furrowed brows.

He'd thought about going to the game Saturday, really he had. Although there could be a case of trouble that would follow up on that. Such as if one of his friends saw him he'd be interrogated and pestered until he coughed up something plausible as to why he was there and avoiding the real reason. Even if it wasn't anyone's business. Pushing open the door to the 'hellhole,' he finally stepped out into the fresh air.

Reaching a hand up, he rubbed his forehead while walking down the pathway, shoulders brushing bypassing students who were in a hurry to get home and some shoves that he'd managed to avoid. But now wasn't the time to be annoyed or worrying over things that could be thought about later, now he needed to focus on getting home and preparing his grandfather for a visitor.

"'ey, it's that freak who wrote that poem,"

 _...seriously? You're still going on about that?_ Lowering his hand, he weaved his way to escape the crowd and stepped onto the grass, breathing out. _Fine, **fine**. I can take any insult you throw at me, then again I can be like others and hit people in retaliation..._ Then again, he wasn't that kind of person, at least, not at this level of annoyance. _It's the end of the day, Altair, just think...Saturday's just around the corner and then you can relax._

"Hey Alty." Ezio whispered from behind him, grinning as he gave him a gentle nudge. It was much different than what the others in the school would do. More playful and friendly than with any intent for harm. "I'm going home first, I'll get some food ready for later." He walked passed him and glanced over his shoulder at the hooded figure.

Golden hues shimmered in slight shock once he realized Ezio had given him a pet name, nickname, whatever couples called it. Glancing over to the football player, he felt a soft tinge of red before lifting a hand and waving to him, acting like they should. Normally, as normal as possible in a crowd.

And yet at times it seemed like such a challenge.

The Italian hadn't been told about the odd poem the outcast had made, but if he had, Ezio might have blown the cover they had so intricately designed. Ezio had taken to telling off the other football jocks whenever they picked on anyone, but in a back handed way so that they wouldn't catch on to what he'd done.

_I'm so glad he invited me over to his house... I wonder if I'm the first... nah._

As the school grounds became less crowded, Altair rubbed the back of his head with a soft breath. Luckily not many brought up the poem he planned on tossing later, so that headache was now gone and he could simply walk home and enter the house with his normal, "It was a boring day."

Walking down the sidewalk to the house, he readjusted his shoulder strap before letting his thoughts trail off in different directions. Such as how he'd make sure that Al Mualim wouldn't have any desire to bother Ezio and he while they studied, what to make for dinner and above all if he should attend the game.

 _...having a football player as a boyfriend is more trouble than I thought._ crossed his mind before smacking his forehead once he registered that he just used the term 'boyfriend' in his thoughts. _What's next, I start calling him 'lover'? ...this is weird._


	13. Favorite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezio meets Altair's 'terrifying' grandfather and finds out that Altair really _does_ have a favorite food.  
>  \- A

Ezio grinned as he walked down the street, letting Altair know that he hadn't forgotten was all he had really intended to do. He was looking forward to their little study session, meeting his boyfriend's grandfather and seeing where the other slept and spent most of his time.

 _I hope he likes what I'm going to make..._ He blushed at the thought, stepping beside his car and unlocking the door before opening it. Tossing in his bag, he followed it, stepping in and closing the door in the same manner. _He definitely hates carrots, so I figured that if I stayed away from that, then he might be happy about that at least._ Ezio chuckled to himself, placing the keys into the ignition and turning it to hear the soft hum of his car engine.

He turned the wheel out, pushing down the peddle and pulling out and then taking off down the street.  
 **\---**  
Altair had soon prepared his grandfather for the visitor, needing to repeat over and over again that it was just a friend who needed help in a certain subject and other things like that while he stirred a warm pot full of beef stew and making sure that it wasn't too bland or too tangy, just right.

"Altair, have you seen my -"

"On the sink in the bathroom," Letting his eyes slide halfway shut, he sighed, slumping his shoulders while his elder moved about to go and get what he had asked for. Dressed in a simple white tank and his black jeans, the brunet raised his free hand to rub his neck as he breathed out once again.

_I just hope nothing bad happens..._

Just outside, Ezio began walking up to the porch with his bag tucked over his shoulder and a plastic box between his hands. He'd just arrived, but hesitated to ring the door bell. Ezio was nervous that he might let down Altair when he met the other's guardian. What if he made a fool of himself?

"Well...here goes nothin'..." Ezio let one hand free the box to push his index finger against the small yellow button near the door, returning his hand quickly to the box and shuffling his feet.

_Altair...I wonder what you're like in front of him._

At the chime of the door Altair shut off the stove entirely, grabbing a cloth and wiping his hands upon the creme colored cloth. _Time to see how this will go..._ With a call from the bathroom for him to go get the door the Arabian did so with slanted brows from worry. _...calm down. Everything'll be fine._

Reaching the door, he gripped the handle, turned it and then opened it with the cloth in his opposite hand. Honey hues lifting to look upon the Italain's face, keeping his eyes there for a moment before opening the door wider and allowing Ezio inside. "Glad you could make it."

 _He doesn't look very happy to see me..._ Ezio stepped in as Altair moved to the side to give him some room. His light brown eyes gazed around at the entrance, smiling as he realized how nice the place seemed.

"I told you that I'd be coming. Have I ever lied to you before?" A light chuckle passed his lips as he walked further in for the door to close behind him. "Where's your grandfather?" Ezio eyes fell onto Altair, his chocolate orbs smiling.

"No. You haven't." Once the Italian stepped inside the brunet shut the door with half-lidded eyes, staring down at his hand before releasing the handle and turning to look back at Ezio. "He's...busy with something at the moment." Stepping away from the door, his eyes lowered to the container within the other male's grasp before lifting his gaze once more with a soft flush. "I...I wasn't sure if you'd make it, so..."

His grip tightened on the food he'd made for the other. He had wanted to lean in to kiss the other, perhaps just lightly on the cheek, but was holding himself back for fear that Altair's grandfather might be lying in wait around the corner. Ezio wondered if he should even attempt such a risky move with some sort of supervision around them. The room was probably just as out-of-bounds.

After a few moments of silence and uncertainty hanging about in the air, Altair stepped forth and took the container from Ezio's hands, tilting his head in the direction of the kitchen. "Dinner's ready." Tightening his hands' hold upon the object, the outcast breathed out slowly before heading into the kitchen, setting the food his classmate brought onto the oak surface of the table.

"Right..." Ezio followed Altair into the kitchen and moved to sit down at the table, looking around at his new surroundings with a soft smile adorned on his features. He was inside his boyfriend's home, the usually laid back quiet boy that barely mentioned anything about himself unless Ezio asked him about it.

Once it was set he then headed toward the pot of stew, grabbing a ladle and began getting the substance into three bowls. While he was doing this his guardian came into the kitchen, using a Kleenex to wipe his mouth, his one eye glancing over to Ezio in a questioning motion. Keeping his eyes upon the jock for a moment longer, Al Mualim finally lowered the tissue.

"You must be that Auditore boy Altair told me about," he spoke, tone soft and kind while he moved to sit down. "He spoke quite highly of you as well, you two must get along well."

Ezio had been watching Altair in the kitchen from his seat and had been taken aback by the sudden entrance and voice of the other's guardian, turning his eyes immediately onto the other and stood politely as the elder began to sit down. He let pleasantries move between the two before smiling.

A flush colored Altair's cheeks as he moved over to the table with the food and set it down with furrowed brows. "I...all that I said was that he's good at sports."

"Among other things as well."

"Grandfather, let's not talk about this right now."

"It's nice to meet you, sir. My full name is Ezio Auditore da Firenze." Since they were about two chairs' length from each other, Ezio thought it best to not look like a fool by holding his hand out, even if it was a nice gesture. He could only imagine what the other was thinking and how embarrassing the entire situation had to be, maybe even on the edge of his nerves. "Altair's told me about you as well, good things, I assure you."

"Ah, yes. You must forgive me, my memory is a bit off at times." the old man replied, picking up a spoon once his bowl of stew was set down in front of him. "Though I'm pleased to hear that he hasn't chased you off. Why, his temper is something -"

"...it's nothing to be concerned about," the brunet ground out as he sat down finally with furrowed brows. "That's in the past, so there's nothing that can fix it." Picking up his fork, he poked at a piece of meat before glancing up at Ezio, also making sure that his guardian wouldn't notice his glances. "How's Claudia doing with rehearsing for the play?"

The guest offered the other a questioning look, wondering what they were talking about. It sounded like Altair might have done something else besides having a rather anti-social attitude. "She's been going on and on about it, so I think it's going well. Claudia doesn't like the guy she's partnered with." Ezio shrugged his shoulders as he took one of the forks and started to prod the food, nervously, hoping he didn't make a bad impression.

Finally piercing through the meat, Altair brought it up to his mouth and bit it off while the old man chewed thoughtfully on a potato. "My, my...should we go see it as well, Altair?"

"I'm not sure," the brunet replied, brows furrowing before feeling a slight smile tug at his lips as he recalled how Ezio said he would jump onto the stage if her partner killed her. "But look at the bright side, you won't need to be worried about those two getting together, right?" The tanned teen rose a brow in interest.

Altair's grandfather seemed like a nice elderly man, just sitting there unjudgemental, but Ezio couldn't be completely sure. What if he messed up once and he was out? It must feel like this when one goes to his girlfriend's house and meets the parents. The only difference is that Ezio and Altair knew about the relationship. The grandfather didn't.

Ezio let out a small grin, more relaxed and willing than Altair was in that department. "If you'd like to come, I'm sure they'd be happy." He addressed the grandfather first, then turning his attention onto Altair. "Yeah, if she doesn't like him, it's not a problem." A quiet chuckle escaped him as he speared the meat and placed some vegetables on it before taking his bite.

It seemed quite awkward since this was more of a stiff situation than when he and the Italian were alone, they had been more relaxed and could enjoy the other's company but at this point in time it almost seemed like if the wrong thing was said a huge outbreak would occur. Now all Altair wanted was to go up to his room so they could be alone and act normal.

As normal as normal could get that is.

"Mind telling me how you both met?" the elder inquired.

"School." was all the Arabian bothered to supply before popping a piece of celery into his mouth to chew on.

 _I don't think there is an easier way to explain that..._ Ezio blinked embarrassingly, his grin growing.

"We have a class together, so it wasn't too long before we got to know each other."

_Yeah, a party had nothing to do with it. Or that kiss..._

"I see. That is quite convenient, so that's why you came over. To study." Al Mualim raised his eyes, a contemplating look in them, pondering while he looked between the two students. As if trying to find any flaw of any kind to tip off that something wasn't right.

"Yeah, that's why," Getting the last piece of food into his mouth, he then shifted to stand and grabbed onto the bowl to take it into the kitchen then paused before stepping away from the table. Altair's eyes trailing over to the food Ezio had brought along with him, which had yet to be touched. "What exactly did you bring?" He turned his attention over to the Italian, a genuine confused look before tightening his hold on the bowl somewhat. "So I can...you know...know if I have to bring out more bowls or just plates."

Ezio turned around, smiling as Altair pointed out his dish. "It's Grape Nut Pudding, I dunno if you like it or not, but I was hoping it would be good..." He blushed, glad that his face was turned away from the elder and that he couldn't see the pink on his cheeks. It was something that he had made personally. "Have you ever had it before?"

The name of the dish the other brought had Altair's eyes widen slightly, shifting where he stood as a small tinge of red colored his cheeks. "...actually, I have." Letting a hand move to rub the back of his neck, the brunet glanced to the side in a shy manner. "It's my favorite." With that he headed into the kitchen.

At that, Ezio's grin widened even further. _Score!_


	14. Impression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Didn't go as bad as they thought.  
> -A

The chair pulled out as Ezio stood to walk into the kitchen.

"Uh...can I help?" Ezio smiled, watching him.

"Yeah." Setting the bowl into the sink, Altair then looked over his shoulder, blindly grabbing the handle to the sink and twisting the knob to get warm water to pour out. "There's some small plates in the cabinet near the fridge, can you get some?" While speaking he let his eyes fall halfway shut in thought.

"Sure!" Happily walking over to the cabinet, Ezio picked out the plates that Altair had mentioned and pulled out three. He assumed that the other was going to eat some, since the container was pretty big. What would he say if the elder asked him who made it? Saying that he did might make the grandfather suspicious while lying to him would suck. He didn't want to make a bad impression.

Leaning back with his hands holding onto the sink, the brunet blew air out the side of his mouth before turning the sink off. "So...did you make them yourself or did you use those mix-box things?" Cocking his head to the side, Altair watched the Italian with an interested flicker in his eyes.

He chuckled in response, looking to see if the elder was going to come in. "I made it myself, of course. I told you I'd make something." Ezio was glad that it was his favorite. All the car ride there, hell, while he was making it he was afraid that Altair would end up hating it.

Pushing away from the sink, he took a moment to see if his grandfather was going to come into the room, noticing that he wasn't Altair then moved over to where Ezio was and placed a hand over the other's own. "I really meant what I said about being glad you could make it."

A soft pink patch appeared on his cheeks again as the other's hand touched his own. Ezio smiled softly. "Thanks." He bent in, but moved back, afraid that kissing him would be a bit too much for the situation. They might be able to do it later. Why ruin what seemed to be going smoothly, or relatively so?

That smile gracing the other's lips once again had a small one curve on his own, lengthening just slightly before blinking once his classmate leaned in then back. He could understand the reason, which was currently in the dinning area. Slowly he removed his hand from the other's own, grabbing onto the plates and motioning to the table.

"I want to try it, so...let's get back in there." He averted his eyes with a blush before coughing lightly to try and cover it up before heading back into the room with his guardian, picking up a knife on the way as well.

Ezio followed him back in, grinning due to the soft flush on the other's cheeks. _Altair's so cute...I bet he'd disagree, but fuck that. He's..._

The chair pulled out again, seating Ezio and moving back in slightly so he wasn't so far from the table.

Altair's grandfather was staring at him.

Standing near the table he set the plates down, still stacked, glancing over at the elder and wondering if he'd heard what they said in the kitchen. Altair doubted it but when he had doubted before he was proven wrong. Still, being young meant he was naive. Yet it didn't matter at the moment since he could enjoy a different kind of company.

Opening the lid to the container, the brunet had to breathe out slowly. Calming himself so that he wouldn't give anything away about how happy he felt inside. If he showed it...

It might be all over. Shaking his head mentally, the Arabian went about to distribute even amounts of the dessert, handing out a plate to Ezio then to his guardian, whom took it with a raised brow and set the plate down before moving to eat it. Sitting down after placing some for himself on the plate, Altair lifted his spoon and scrapped off a bit. _It's been a while since I've had this...I don't think I told him that I liked it._

Opening his mouth then closing it around the pudding, he retracted the spoon and chewed.

_Is it just coincidence?_

Taking a bite, Ezio's expression softened. It tasted delicious, proud of what he had made and hoping that the two of them thought the same. He'd been researching food since Altair had invited him over, weighing the pros and cons of each dish and what was in his ability to make. Usually, he'd have made something more Italian, but since Altair was obviously not and his grandfather wasn't likely to be Italian either, he decided to make that dish.

The flavor was dancing over Altair's taste-buds, causing yellow spheres to slide halfway shut with the tiniest mention of a smile pulling at his scarred lips. He had to admit, it tasted better than those from people who sold it for money. Those didn't possess the taste this had, this was more...what one would say 'loving.'

 _It's his favorite..._ Ezio was so happy. What else could he say when he'd done something right?

"What do you think?" He managed not to stammer in his nerves, even managing to hide his worried expression, stowing it away.

"It's better than ones I've bought." Altair replied while taking a look over at his guardian to see him swallow and scoop a bit more of the dessert into his spoon. "...there's something different about them, it makes the taste more wonderful."

Al Mualim lifted his head with a firm nod before pausing and looking back down on the Grape Nut Pudding. "Where do you plan on going in the future, Ezio? Because you seem to have a knack for cooking." A chuckle then came before turning his attention to the young Arabian, lifting a hand to motion to him. "Altair told me his plans before even starting High School. The boy wants to see the world, explore and jump around."

"I said I was going to be a construction worker and do a little archeology on the side." the brunet corrected, poking his food at the moment with slanted brows from the thought of how it seemed like his grandfather _knew_. "But right now I'm not so sure."

"Ah...I've never really thought about it." The guest turned his eyes onto the elder, trying not to look at Altair too much. "I just do odd jobs, I don't know if being a chef or anything like that is in my future." Ezio's eyes slid over to Altair, wondering how interested he was in those. "Maybe...I'll try to go pro. It's always been something I've wanted to do since I was young, but I never really thought about it being a possibility."

Nodding to the information, the elder set his spoon down halfway while furrowing his brows in concentration. "Well, that is to be expected. What with being young and all, but I am pleased to see that you are trying out different things."

They hadn't talked about anything important like that, just small things about what happened during the day.

Ezio felt bad now, because he hadn't taken the time to get to know Altair as well as he should. He really wanted to get to know him to. Learn his likes and dislikes, what he liked in a boyfriend, even his taste in food. Everything that Altair had in him.

Getting some more onto his spoon, he put it in his mouth, tugged the utensil out of his mouth again and chewed before swallowing.

He looked at Altair whenever he was sure that the elder's attention was elsewhere and smiled as he saw the boy eating his dish with that happy expression, or almost happy.

 _I want to get to know him. All his favorite dishes! I'll make all of them for him._ Ezio just hoped that he wasn't getting too deep and going in too quickly with the relationship. He seemed to be more excited than Altair, but Altair never seemed very happy, though there did seem to be a drastic change between when Altair was around other people and when he was up on the roof top with Ezio during lunch.

Altair's abnormal colored eyes rose to meet Ezio's own chocolate, eating some more of the pudding while eventually Al Mualim had to excuse himself from the table. Something about needing to rest his weary bones and muscles. Once he was out of sight Altair visibly slumped and breathed out in a relieved fashion.

Ezio blinked, turning his eyes fully onto the other with a confused expression. He too was relieved that the stress was over, at least temporarily. From what he could tell, Altair's grandfather was a nice man and kind as well, but it was just the pressure of being respectful and impressing the other.

"At least he didn't bother you as much as I thought he would," the tanned teen admitted, leaning his left elbow on the table, cradling his face into said hand. "As first impressions go...I think he was impressed."

"Yeah?" He chuckled, watching Altair's movements, leaning forward a little, already finished with his dessert. "I'm glad, I wanted to make a good impression...well, you know why." Ezio made sure to look around him before continuing on, making sure that they wouldn't be over heard.

Nodding in response, the brunet set to get some more of the desert into his mouth to avoid responding while glancing over in the direction the older man had escaped to. "...I'm pretty sure I do." Lowering the spoon, he then looked back to Ezio. "Just let me finish this then I'll put it in the fridge until you have to go."

The jock rubbed the back of his neck, looking rather out of place. "It's for you. I made it for you and your grandfather..." Ezio stood, taking his plate into the kitchen to be polite before returning into the dining room and watching Altair with his arms resting on the top of the chair.

Altair's face heated up at the comment, looking at the desert in what seemed like embarrassment. Moving to finish up the rest, Altair let his gaze stay were it was. He had told the truth, it was the most wonderful thing he'd tasted, that and that Ezio said it was for him. Finishing it up, he pushed to stand and covered the container before heading back into the kitchen to put the stuff away.

Though he seemed to be a little out of it with how he almost dropped the wooden spoon he'd used to mix the stew.

Finally getting everything put away, the empty pot now full of warm water so it would be easier to clean later on, Altair headed back to the table and walked around to move towards the stairs down the hall. "My room's this way."

He followed Altair into the next room with the stairs leading up to the second floor room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me you got the joke I tried to make at the chapter's summary. It was horrible, I know.  
> -A


	15. Deal

_I'm going to see his room..._ Ezio looked around again, as if he hadn't seen the front entrance before noticing that Altair was already heading up the stairs. He hurried after him walking slightly behind him so he didn't get in the other's way. _I wonder what it's going to be like. I'm sure it's got something like handcrafted stuff around...since he's in wood shop._

Once he reached his door, which was already cracked open he lifted his right hand and pushed the door away to reveal an ordinary room. White walls with bookcases full of books on things that had caught his interest, a TV placed atop a medium sized surface, his bed laying in the far corner of the room.

A few of his projects from woods were in placed in certain areas where they would fit. Even some large pieces of paper with sketches for weapons and things were located in random spots on the wall, some a little too close to another than others but it obviously showed that the images went hand in hand. Other than the walls being filled with clutter his floor was anything but, the only thing on the carpeting being his bag and that was all.

"...I tend to stay up late so..." Reaching a hand up, he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Ezio rested his shoulder against the door frame, looking the room over with a interested gaze. "Why? Can't you sleep?" He let his eyes fall over all the items and objects in the room, smiling at what he saw.

"It's not the matter of not being able to sleep," Raising a brow the brunet stepped in further and glanced over his shoulder, "it's that my thoughts won't let me." Altair rose his shoulders in a shrug before using a hand to motion to the walls. "As you can see."

Altair's room was much better looking and filled than Ezio's was. He had a ratty old room with wallpaper peeling. There was no way it could compare to any of the rooms that were in the houses on that street. Still, it was nice to know that Altair had a normal room.

Unsure of whether he should go into the room further or just stay were he was until the other invited him in. He hoped that they'd close the door whenever it happened. Cut off some of the fear that they might be caught.

Shifting his hand to brush his bangs back out of his face, the tanned teen closed his eyes, breathing out slowly then motioning for the other to come on in. "Could you shut the door?" he inquired, opening his golden spheres and moving over to his bed where his bag leaned against. Crouching down, he flipped the flap up and rummaged through his bag until he pulled out his History book, tossed it onto the bed, then went after his notebook and did the same. "...how about we make a little...deal on this test?"

He nodded, Ezio tightening grip on his bag as he walked in and closed the door behind him, just as he was asked. He didn't understand the proposition of a deal, but he found it very interesting. "Okay... what kind of deal?" His socked feet glided across the carpet as Ezio joined Altair on the bed and pulled out his history notes. They only needed one book.

Plopping his bottom onto the bed, Altair glanced over at Ezio while scooting back so he could sit Indian style upon the mattress. "How about this: if you manage to get over an eighty percent..." Leaning back a bit, he placed his hands on his knees with a thoughtful look. "...I'll give you a nice surprise Saturday. If you don't...well..."

The bag fell to the floor with a soft thud as the two on the bed opened their notebooks and book.

"Then I'll just have to make you study harder." He leaned to the side to his nightstand and snatched up a pencil before grabbing his notebook to lean it against his knee. Glancing up after he was positive he could write with no problem on the new surface, Altair turned his attention to Ezio, the honey color in his eyes shimmering with both playfulness and seriousness. "How does that sound?"

Ezio blushed, reaching up his hand and rubbing the back of his neck, then running it through his hair. "U-uh...sure. Do you...want something if you pass?" He looked up, blinking with the pink on the tinge of his cheeks. His eyes fell from the golden hues, focusing intently on the notebook, more than he should have been.

He shook his head in response, turning his pencil from side to side in his hand, as if waving it. "Nothing." Altair then noted how the other male's cheeks grew a soft peach color, how he lowered his eyes from his own. "It would be pointless if I were to win something from not really studying as much as you seem to be."

 _Saturday...I'm going to have to study my ass off! I suck at History..._ Pulling a pencil out from his pocket, Ezio moved to get comfortable. He decided that just crossing his legs would be good enough and then placed his notebook right before him. His eyes slowly looked up when he thought that Altair wasn't looking and his blush deepened in colour when he noticed that he was still gazing at him.

After a moment Altair then leaned over to look at the book, gripping a side to turn it sideways so they could both look at it. His eyes scanned the page for a moment then shifted to the other side to read something else, pausing to then tilt his head to look at Ezio once more.

"Still, that seems unfair..." Ezio frowned, but couldn't prevent himself from blushing. What was Altair planning and maybe they should make another bet on something.

"What parts are a problem for you? For example, remembering the years of wars or something along those lines."

His brown eyes looked up at Altair's question, deciding that it was best to skip over that for now. "Actually, it's the names. The dates I've got down, which is... weird..." Ezio smiled.

Altair sat back while looking over the names of who they were learning about this week and then thinking about ways to try and help the other remember more than just days. "...actually, it's not. You have to remember when to meet up with those guys in the locker rooms for practice and whatnot so...you must have figured out a way to connect that with history years." Raising his hand with the pencil, he slid it back to rest between his ear and head while rubbing his neck.

 _As to the people in history..._ He furrowed his brows, the hand holding the notebook tightening its hold. _How can they be connected to something he already knows...?_

"...how do you remember names without a face to place them with?" Altair hand lowered, looking at the Italian with a questionable look.

"Hm..." His gaze diverted, his blush slowly returning to its regular skin texture. "I guess you make up a rhyme or something that you can relate it to, right?" Ezio blinked, turning his eyes onto Altair. "Something that you can recall easily." He ran his fingers through his hair as he held the notebook with his notes up to his face, sighing softly as he thought about what Altair had presented to him.

"Exactly." he complied, nodding while watching Ezio's movements, noting how they were becoming less strained and stiff. "Connecting one thing with another makes it easier to remember." Altair shifted his arms back, resting the palms against the sheets and leaned against them.

The stress to impress was gone and Ezio had reverted back to his calm, but energetic state, which was better for both of them.

"Is that how you remember things?" A chance to get to know him better, even amidst a study session.

At the question the Arabian blinked, looking somewhat taken off-guard by the other's words. Looking down on his notebook, the outcast pondered for a moment. There were some cases where he did that but perhaps there was another reason he remembered things so well. _Because it interests me...?_

"I guess. I'm not sure though." Letting out a soft exhale, he then closed his eyes with his chest raising and lowering while he breathed. "...or I just build on top of what I already know without knowing it."

"That's great." He grinned, lifting up his pencil and flipping it between his fingers. "You always seem to know what's going on, I think that's amazing." Ezio closed his eyes, tilting his head to the side and stupidly smiled at him before opening his eyelids and focusing on the paper before him with the list of names. "What should I do to remember the Battle of Bull Run?"

"I don't think it is," Opening his eyes, Altair pushed himself to sit straight up before looking at Ezio with a soft expression, the kind that people use when saying, 'You're helpless' though in a kind, loving, manner. "You make it sound like I'm all over the place and know everyone's business."

"Well.... it's not a bad thing." Ezio had no idea he was being talked to that way, but it didn't matter. He was just happy to be in the room of his boyfriend, sitting on his bed and talking with him freely. Neither of them had to worry about school kids learning about their relationship.

Once they got back to the subject of names, Altair let out a soft sigh then moved to sit beside the other, lifting his left hand and pointing at the name. "See, the easiest way to remember this is..." and on he went to explain in the simplest, nutshell, version he could. Adding a few glances to the book, then back to Ezio when he was explaining with a, "Got it?" when he was finished.

Ezio's expression softened, feeling the other's shoulder touch his own as he explained the best way to remember the first battle. "Yeah, that makes sense." He returned with his own thoughts on the next battle, offering what he thought might be a good rhyme scheme for it. His head simply looked up and Ezio was inches away from the other's face, his stupid grin apparent on his face at such a close distance. "What do you think?"

As the other confirmed understanding it Altair in turn listened to how the other came up with a way to remember the next one and felt his lips tug up in an amused smile. Though once he realized how close their faces actually were Altair felt his face heat up then returned his attention to the other's notebook. "Y...yeah, that works." he commented, lifting a hand to remove the pencil from its resting place to set it aside. "Will you remember it?"

He nodded his head firmly. "I think so." Ezio went to write the new rhyme down so that he could study them tomorrow, and right before the test. "Thanks for helping me with this." Playfully, he nudged Altair's shoulder with his own and smiled, writing down the next rhyme for the battle.

At the prod to his shoulder with the other's own Altair nodded slowly before retreating over to his side to get his things so he could write down some things that he needed to try and remember as well.

"It's not a problem, I'll help you anytime." Lifting his head he let his gaze steady on Ezio, a soft, shy, smile playing at his lips.

Ezio watched him, then chuckled. "You should smile more often, it looks nice on you." He grinned and then turned his eyes back down to his paper and continued writing down whatever came to mind. It made more sense to do that now that Altair had pointed it out. If he didn't remember all these battles by the time that the test came around, then he'd be missing out on whatever Altair was going to give him otherwise.

"Don't get your hopes up," he replied, averting his eyes before placing his heels on the bed to dig into the sheets, resting his notebook on his thighs while he scribbled something down then another thing, drawing an arrow to connect what was put to another. "But...if you have any problems in anything else, just let me know."

"Thanks, I'll remember that." He shot one last glance up at Altair before focusing his full attention on his book.

Lowering his sight so he was only focusing on the object in front of him, Altair would peer over his knees to look at the book's context for a moment before returning his attention to his notebook once more, his face half-covered below his eyes whenever he glanced upwards to look at the book.

It was quiet for a good while, just the scribbling of their pencils on paper, with a small pause to look at either the book or the notes that they'd taken.

Most might find the silence awkward, but when you're with someone that you like, it's comfortable. Altair's focus was very endearing because it meant that he was able to sort out his priorities. At least, that's what Ezio thought.

Shifting his socked feet to be placed fully onto the bed, the brunet furrowed his brows after a while before flipping back a couple pages to look over some notes he'd taken for the previous chapter, seeing if he could leave a comment on his new notes to check a certain chapter for a hint as to what was going on in his new ones.

It didn't even feel at all uncomfortable being like this. The situation reminded Altair of study sessions with his friends when they all had the same classes, though this was back in elementary and middle school. _That seems like a long time to be friends..._ crossed his mind before leaning back with a soft exhale. This, what was happening right then, was the most comfortable thing to be doing.

 _I've never had a study session with anyone before...it's nice. I wonder if other people feel this way with just friends._ Ezio pulled back, straightening his back before letting his pencil fall and rest on the paper he'd been work on. _He's so normal. Why is it that my teammates don't like him?_

"I think that I'm really getting this." He yawned, moving to rest his elbows on his knees and grinning at the other. "It's not so difficult, and that's what the next test is about right? Just a summary of a few chapters." Ezio knew that half of the kids in their class, at least, hadn't read any of it, that might have been a reason why he had the lead.

His eyes lifted to look at Ezio with a raised brow while thinking about what was just asked. Raising a hand he ran his fingers through his hair, eyes narrowed slightly and looking down on the book. "Yeah."

Twisting around, he let his legs dangle off the side of the bed, rubbing his eye with a tired expression creeping onto his features. Perhaps what with the explosion due to his lousy poem, the problem with not being able to sleep, and even trying so hard not to give away any hint to that he and the Italian had any sort of connection was how Altair had come to be mentally and physically exhausted.

"It won't be too bad as long as you study for it."

Ezio watched the other's slow and labored movements, reaching a hand up and rubbing the back of his neck before moving his notebook out of the way and following suit. His feet feel over the edge and rest on the low metal bar. "Alright, I'll keep it up."

"Good, good." Nodding, the Arabian lowered his hand, resting the forearm across his knee then closing his eyes. "I'm sure you'll pass the test then."

Altair didn't look like he was having such a great time, other than the small smiles that he offered on occasion. "Are you okay?"

To the question passed his way the outcast turned his head to lock eyes with the Italian, "It's been a long day, that's all." Shrugging, he rose his other hand, that wasn't resting, up to wave it as if to dismiss the topic. "It's nothing to worry about, I'm sure you've had these days too."

"Well, yeah, but I always feel worse when I don't..." He stopped, blushing as he realized that he was sounding like a girl. "N-nevermind..." Ezio ran his fingers through his hair, trying to do something with his hands. There was always a problem with that, what should he do with them, they felt stupid just lying limp.

An amused chuckle passed Altair's lips at the other's response before moving to grab at Ezio's wrist to pull the hand away from his hair. "You have a nervous habit." he pointed out, looking down at the hand for a moment then back up to the Auditore's face. "And don't 'nevermind' me, I don't care if you complain." He shrugged like it wasn't a big deal, as if complaining was something he was entirely used to. Which, before he dumped Maria and left the table for some time, he was. "I'm not here to judge you," Releasing the hand, Altair offered an awkward, reassuring, smile.

The other's hand holding his was comforting and caused Ezio to let his other fall to his side as he looked happily up at Altair.

As Ezio lowered his second hand and offered the usual happy expression to him the brunet's smile became more sure.

"I was actually going to tell you to complain to me." He reached over and took his boyfriend's hand in his own and ran his thumb over the top of it. "You always seem so reserved and quiet, but I want to be the one that you can talk to." Ezio leaned in and kissed his cheek softly before pulling back and removing his hand. Instead moving the one that Altair had grip on into a simple handholding position.

"Oh? So it's my turn again to talk about my problems?" His lips curved into a smirk for a moment then glanced down on their hands, feeling the smugness vanish in that moment. "That seems reasonable," Nodding more to himself than Ezio, the tanned teen felt his cheeks warm up slightly at the display of affection.

After chuckling for a moment at Altair's submission, Ezio simply moved in closer, wishing to close the distance between the two of them. It might not have been too long, but they would go hours without any signs of affection from one another, due to school and the students inside.

When the hand encased his own Altair surrendered, curling his fingers to hold the other's as well.

"Still..." Altair let out a soft breath and lifted his free hand to rub the back of his neck. "...at this point all I have to say is that the people in my English class are jerks."

Even though he agreed, there seemed to be more reason behind the comment and that's what he wanted to figure out. "Why's that?" He squeezed the other's hand consolingly, eager to hear about the other's problems. It wasn't that he was glad the other had problems, but more that he was the one that could listen to them and relief some amount of stress for the other.

"I'm sure you've heard a bit about the poetry disaster, considering jocks and preps get the information of the day first before it spreads like a virus," he plainly replied, turning his attention to the carpet. Slowly he got one of his legs to swing, just slightly. "We had a poetry assignment." He lowered his head, shoulders raising to the sides of his face before looking up at the wall. "We were only supposed to turn it in, writing about a topic of something that's happened to us recently...."

"I hadn't heard of it yet...I haven't really been around them more than practice after school." He thought about how much time he was spending out on the field and the game later that week. "What'd you write about?"

Altair stopped the swing of his leg and brought the foot up to rest on the mattress.

"I wrote about an outcast...and a jock."

Ezio had been letting his thumb run along the top of Altair's hand for a little while until he heard what the other had written about. It wasn't a bad thing, since a second later, the taller smiled and leaned in to kiss the other's cheek gently. "Can I hear it?"

The second kiss to his cheek had the Arabian's face burn red the second the other asked if he could hear it. Turning his head away, the smaller one of the two furrowed his brows in an embarrassed, defiant, manner. "W-why would you ask? It was stupid and isn't even that good..."

"I doubt that it was bad. Do you still have it or did you throw it away?" The stammering the other made cause Ezio's grin to widen.

 _I swear...next time I have a problem like this..._ How Ezio was so sure about it either being good or bad was somewhat concerning and Altair was one of those people who didn't really enjoy sharing poetry, taking into account that people mock what they don't understand. _...I'm not telling._

"...fine. I still have it, happy?" Turning his attention to the grinning Italian, the outcast gnawed on his lower lip. "And I can recite the damn thing to if you want."

Ignoring the angry sounding words, Ezio nodded his head. "Yeah, let me hear it. I won't laugh, I swear." He crossed over his heart like a five-year old.

Even with the crossing of the other's heart Altair's face was a deep crimson, breathing in then out before lowering his head and averting his eyes. " _you don't know do you? what it's like to be an outcast...._ "

_This is embarrassing..._

" _you don't know do you? what it's like to be the jock. I'm not what I seem to be this label of mine,_ "

Closing his eyes, Altair lifted a hand to rub his face.

" _it's a label that strains my joy, loneliness. I know what you're like oh-so perfect. but that's a lie, you're just like me._ " His fingers to the hand covering his face curled with his cheeks getting even redder and the color spreading further across his face. " _I know what you're like pushing people away. but that's a lie, you and I are the same._ "

His foot that was left to dangle began to swing like his other had.

" _I'm not what I seem to be, I'm not like them. they're cold and distant, but I want to be loved._ " Slowly Altair slid his hand off his face. " _and now I know what I need,_ " Lifting his head up, he slowly glanced over to the Italian with shyness written on every feature, " _I need you._ "

With a blush almost as equally red as Altair's, Ezio released his hold on the other's hand to slowly reach up and place the palm of his hand against the other's cheek. He leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips, reaching out his arm and hugging the other tight. "I-I really like it..."

Altair blinked once he noticed how red Ezio's face had gotten and let his eyes shift to see the hand reach to touch his face. The brunet returned his attention to the other, surprised at the kiss for once. How light and kind it had been. Though Altair let out a mumbled protest about how it wasn't that good at all, though his expression told otherwise.

"Glad you enjoyed it, want it? Because I will toss it when I get the chance." Furrowing his brows, he turned his head away, hands placed atop Ezio's chest, face still dashed in crimson.

Ezio pulled away slightly, looking rather put out. "Of course I want it! Don't throw it away." He took Altair's hand and held it tightly. "It was a great poem. They're just idiots, don't let that get to you."

Just as he was told the other wanted it and was about to lean over to get it his hand was taken into the other's custody, causing him to blink and look over at Ezio with wide eyes. "F-fine, geez, whatever you say." he stuttered, his other hand moving to place it upon the wrist to the one holding his.

 _...you're too much,_ Gazing down on their hands, the young Ibn La-Ahad parted his lips slightly, cheeks still tinged a light color of pink. _Always saying such kind things._

"S-sorry, I get excited some times.." Ezio rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand then brought it back down to his side.

Shaking his head in an amused gesture, he smiled softly, though it was small it showed his understanding. "I know. I've seen how bad it can get."

 _I'm probably embarrassing him...damn... Ezio stop freaking out._ He blushed, merely due to Altair's flushed cheeks.

"....b-but I really do want it."

"Yes, yes. Give me a second." He only needed one free hand for this task so the teen grabbed the strap to his bag to pull it up, soon rummaging through his things before pulling the folded up paper out then handed it to Ezio. "Don't show anyone else, got it?" Golden spheres averted to the side and his cheeks were once again red.

Taking it happily, Ezio gazed upon it when it reached his hands. "Fine, I won't show a soul." He stuck out his tongue playfully before thinking about what happened earlier that night, how the other had talked very little about his future plans. "What do you want to go into?"

As the other stuck out his tongue Altair had to hold back the urge to roll his eyes though paused at the question given. "...I still plan on taking on some archeology, as to my top choice...I'm not quite sure." Closing his eyes, the tanned male leaned back on his free hand. "What about you?"

He shrugged, blinking as he thought about the prospects of life in the future. "I have absolutely no idea. I thought about just going into football for a career, but that's just for fun. A hobby at best." Ezio sighed, turning his eyes down to his feet, shuffling them.

"What about cooking?" Altair prompted, leaning forth and still keeping his gaze upon the other. "You're obviously really good at it. I mean..." Lifting his free hand, he rubbed the back of his neck. "...the Grape Nut Pudding was great..." Altair felt his face heat up, just thinking about how he sounded so much like a girl trying to cheer her boyfriend up. Though that was probably the case, he didn't like the aspect of being the girl. "W...what I meant to say was that......maybe cooking can be a back-up if you don't want to pursue professional football."

"Yeah...maybe you're right." He grinned at the stammer again, but ignored it this time, just squeezing the other's hand in response. "I've never seen myself as a chef. Never seen myself as much of anything really, but it's nice to know that I could be something if nothing else comes up...thanks, at least I have some idea now. "

A soft chuckle came from the brunet, turning slightly to face the other before offering a smile. "I guess you didn't because you hung around people who probably don't plan ahead." Raising his free hand, he patted Ezio's arm in a reassuring manner. "I think you can do anything you set your mind to, is that not enough?"

_This is how the relationship should be...supporting, consoling...it's nice._

"You can do it, Ezio." Raising a shoulder in a half-hearted shrug, Altair's eyes shimmered, displaying that he really did mean what he was saying.

"Alright...I'll try that out. Thank you, Altair." He chuckled, smiling his stupid smile with his head cocked to the side and eyes closed in a friendly way.

Once Ezio closed his eyes, Altair turned his head away with his cheeks reddening once he took in what he'd just said and exactly how it had been said. "No problem...just..." Shifting a hand, he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "...don't tell anyone I said that..."

_I've never felt like this with someone before. It has to be unnatural, a joke. There's no way my life would let me have such a great moment in my life._

After a moment he turned back to look at Ezio, moving his hand to then lightly poke the Italian's nose in a mock-scolding manner. "Hey, get back to studying, you slacker." Furrowing his brows, Altair made it look like he was being completely serious though as he lowered his hand the tanned teen offered a soft smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That poem? Yeah, I know, it's horrible. But this whole thing was written back in...uh...2011.  
> My partner's writing style was more calm and WAY better than mine ever was back then. Even with the editing I did, I still think mine are terrible.  
> -A


	16. Disruption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This...this is where I start worrying like a madman. I forgot to mention in earlier chapters, like...14 and 15 that this point in this story makes me worry.
> 
> You'll see why soon.  
> -A

Sweat was dripping out from under his football helmet, hiding his face from the glare of the bright stadium lights as he rose his head and beamed around the field in utter pride. Ezio felt like a god. He'd run down the entire field in one go and managed to miss being tackled by almost the whole team before stumbling onto the goal. His ears had been filled with the sound of the whistle as he scored the final touchdown and won them the game.

It was like a game that you might see in the movies where the team is tied and one of them has to win for the sake of their school.

He could hear the loud squeal of girls from both his high school and that of the opposing team as he removed his helmet and revealed a bright shimmering smile before he was pummelled into the ground. In seconds he was laughing as he was hugged by his team, all of them forgetting what boundaries were as they clamoured together. Even their coach was sobbing in the corner from happiness.

The boom of the speakers could be heard barely pounding through the air. " _And the Wild Tigers win! Twenty to Fourteen!_ "

Ezio felt the mass leave him as they proudly ran off the field toward the locker room, shouting cheers.

The brunet gently shook his head and ran his fingers through his brown locks, using his arm as an excuse to hide a small disheartening expression.

_He...didn't come. I...can't see him._

Just as he was used to, he plastered the great big plastic smile on his face and ran off to the locker rooms, waving to the crowd.

It was just then that a certain hooded teen was leaning over the rail, having to push and shove to get to where he wanted to be then noticing that the Italian was already heading to the lockers. With that stupid grin on his face, though it made him question if it was real or not. Pushing the thought aside, he cupped his hands around his mouth and leaned a bit more forth, pressing his curled knee into the bars to keep from falling as he called out, "Ezio!" Soon reaching his hand off to push his hood back slightly and waved. "Hey!"

This was the jock's surprise, obviously. Seeing as those around him stared, mostly the girls who were glaring and mumbling questions and somesuch. Most of them how an outcast shouldn't even be at a football game or even know 'the prince.'

But that didn't stop Altair from smiling in a shy manner, hoping that this would please the other male.

The familiar sound of his name echoed through the crowd. Yet, just as he reached the entrance, he stopped, looking up and around curiously. It was then that he spotted the hood of his boyfriend, the one waving at him without remorse.

_He came...!_

Ezio's true grin spread across his face, pulling at the ends of his mouth. He waved back, looking even more happy than before.

The girls, beside Altair, took it as a signal to them. They began to scream and shout, unaware that the person they least expected to know 'the prince' was the recipient of such attention.

Hearing the squeals and whatnot had the male cringe, though kept his eyes on the other male, lowering his waving hand to place it on the rail.

It was because of this that Ezio stayed silent and simply waved his hand, though Altair had no idea what coming truly meant to the football player. It meant more than just a presence. Ezio felt...his love bursting from him. He heard the call of his couch behind him and was forced to turn away, flashing a quick wink in Altair's direction.

The wink had a dash of read color his face, a bright red that caused him to fumble with his hood to hide his face so the people around him wouldn't notice who said gesture was for.

"Good job out there, son! We're having a party afterward, but I'll understand if you have to go home." The couch watched him, using a steady arm to steer him into the hall that would bring them to the locker room for Ezio to change.

Ezio smiled, too caught up in the fact that his boyfriend had come to be able to think of anything else. He had work tomorrow and he couldn't afford to be late because he stayed up all night partying, and he really wanted to see Altair before the day passed. If he went to the party, there was no way he'd be able to do what he really wanted to do which was work in the morning and see his loving Altair. "Um...I have work in the morning, but thanks for understanding."

His coach offered a small smile and pat his back. "You've done good, kid." He released his grip on Ezio's shoulder and walked off - almost in a skip - to his office.

He opened the door of the locker room and his ears met the sound of cheers and shouts.

Meanwhile Altair had plopped down on the seat behind him while everyone started to pile out of the stadium. They all chatted excitedly and the girls started giggling back and forth about things that the outcast really didn't care to listen in on or to anyone else's conversations. What he did know was that Ezio had looked so happy once he'd found him in the crowd.

The teen continued to hold his hood over his head to try and calm his beating heart.

The whole time he'd been there he wondered if it was a good idea for a surprise when he'd gotten a sneak-peek at the football player's grade. If he'd be able to catch him before he ran off and whatnot.

Slowly he let out a relaxing breath and pushed his hood entirely off of his head. It had been a good idea.  
 **\---**  
Once many of the team had left, saying goodbye and that they'd see him at school on Monday, Ezio finally came out. He had not been able to let his smile faulter even a second since he had seen his boyfriend's face in the crowd, looking out at him. What a surprise it had been, and now everything had made sense.

Ezio cast his eyes around to catch a glimpse of the hooded Altair, and found him with his hood off. This too was rather a surprise as Altair was less than willing to remove the hood even when his boyfriend was around. Still, he'd made the opportunity prime, by watching the stragglers make their way out into the parking lot and leaving his back in Ezio's direction.

It was safe enough that they could talk together as many of the teammates and school kids had run off to the party, which meant that they were alone for the most part. Altair was fairly in the shadows and hence the perfect place for Ezio to land an attack. He smirked playfully, walking quietly until he was right behind his lover. Then, gently, he reached a hand around and covered Altair's mouth and landed a soft kiss on his cheek. "Gotcha."

When the hand covered his mouth, Altair's breathing hitched and his eyes widened while almost retaliating. Though before doing such, he paused immediately once he heard the Italian's voice, glancing over his shoulder to look at the Auditore.

His hand fell to rest around Altair's shoulder, giving him a one-armed hug, pulling him against Ezio's chest. "Thanks for coming...it means a lot."

Blinking, the tanned teen leaned back against the other while placing his feet in a position so that his knees were curled and offered a shy smile. "Yeah...uh...surprise." Raising his right hand, he rubbed the back of his neck and glanced to the side before back to the taller male. "You must've studied a lot, I got a look at your test grade and it was high." Lowering his head, the outcast paused his hand's motion and lowered it to rest on his knee. "I actually thought you didn't believe me when I said I'd give you a surprise, so..."

The smaller form stopped talking and knocked his shoes against one another. Yes, he was rambling. Yes, he was embarrassed but no, he did not regret coming to see the game. Altair had watched the whole thing, even if he'd been getting headaches on and off due to the screaming, and had seen the jock and the others bust their ass just to rack up all those points. It had been...amazing and stunning to watch.

As Altair spoke, the hold that Ezio had tightened more and more until the brunet had his cheek up against the other's.

It was impossible to hold back now. He knew what he was feeling. This gesture that Altair made to him...it made him realize what he wanted and how he felt.

"Altair...I wanna tell you something." He pulled back, blinking softly and turning him around to face him. "You...you don't have to tell me now, but..." Ezio suddenly looked unsteady, his smile fading in worry.

When he was turned, the young Ibn La-Ahad blinked, concern flickering in his eyes once he saw the smile fall and the happy-go-lucky expression changing to something entirely different. "What is it?"

He was silent for a moment, thinking it over and then nodding.

"I love you, Altair."

Honey-colored hues widened at this, staring at Ezio and then bit the inside of his cheek with a blush on his dumbfounded expression. This he had not been expecting and what else was that those words just set his face aflame and mind racing to try and find words. Swallowing, he parted his lips, about to respond before his cell phone went off with ' _Arguments_ ' by Robots in Disguise.

Turning his attention to the phone, he gave Ezio a gesture to hold on while he got it out, seeing that it was Shaun. _...great._ Flipping it open, Altair turned his head to the side with furrowed brows as the sound of shouting occurred in the background.

"Shaun...what the hell are you doing?" It seemed like he'd gotten his answer and by the way his expression went from annoyed to stunned once more he pushed himself to get up and began yelling back at the other, shouting questions and demanding answers, before snapping the phone shut. "I have to go, I'm sorry. It's an emergency..." Shoving his cell into his pocket, Altair looked over at the other with an apologetic look before breaking into a jog in the direction of the hospital.

Ezio watched as Altair ran off, disappearing into the night, the stadium lights no longer shedding light on the hoodless boy. He downcast his eyes and shook his head, cursing fate.

_You don't have to love me back now. I just want you to love me someday. That's all I ask._

He smiled, hoping the emergency wasn't too serious and walked, half-heartedly, to his car. It could have ended worse. Altair could have rejected him right off the bat instead of getting the chance to think it over and Ezio could have the weight of his feelings on his heart for quite some time if he hadn't voiced them there.

"I love you, Altair. I won't stop saying it. I love you."  
 **\---**  
Monday, the crappy start of a school week, the one day no one seems to enjoy at all.

Especially for a certain hooded boy who had to deal with finding out that his grandfather was in the hospital due to slipping a disk somehow and for the time being Altair was trying to figure out what to do about that and how to react with the football player's confession.

To be told such a thing, after...what? Close to five months of 'dating'? How could one react to this? Sure, it had been nice to hear and it had roused something up but it just felt awkward, in a sense. Altair just didn't know what to say, at all.

The football player found himself sitting alone on the roof-top during lunch most days, due to Altair scampering off somewhere for the rest of the day. Ezio sighed, stretching his arms out above his head and cracking his neck.

He hadn't expected it to be so strange between them. Altair hadn't even told him why he was running off to God-knows-where.

Ezio poked his fork at some food he'd made for the both of them. He'd been touched since Altair had liked his food so much and had begun making it for him each lunch as a sign of affection. Still, with him running off like that, it was a little disappointing.  
 **\---**  
"No, I'm sure this is the answer, this one." 

A tap of a pencil was heard while a certain hooded male glared at the other male across from him. The others stayed away from this kind of argument, especially when it came to Altair and Shaun fighting over a math problem. See, the Brit was considered a genius, could decode stuff, even make his own virus if he wanted to just to get back at a person who annoyed the hell out of him. Whereas, Altair knew his stuff like the back of his hand, especially when it came to critical thinking.

And both students knew their history.

"You bloody wanker, you're like two percent off on the problem." Shaun hissed, gripping his pen tightly, both still glaring at one another.

"Hey, man, calm -" Desmond started, only to see Altair raise his hand to stop him from finishing and scratching out the Brit's answer with a smirk once he got a curse out of the other.

"You're two percent too high, missus I-know-everything."

"Wha- y-you -" Shaking his hand, clutching the pen tightly and leaning forth while the young Ibn La-Ahad did the same, narrowing their eyes while the rest of the table just sighed.

At least, that is, before Lucy coughed lightly into her fist. "Shaun told us the jist of what happened, can you tell us what's wrong with your grandfather?" She turned her head away once she felt a piercing gaze resting upon her. "I mean...he called us and started freaking out when he -"

"What happened at the hospital is none of your business, so stop asking." the hooded male grumbled.  
 **\---**  
"I'm going to find him." Ezio stood, picking up what was to be Altair's food and walked over to the door, opening it in frustration and slamming it behind him.

_It's not like I was expecting him to say he loved me back. I'm not going to apologize for feeling that way, when Altair's the one that did that...nice...sweet..._

He huffed down the hall, peeking his head into each room. Where is he? It had been a while, but his football buddies had grown used to him just leaving and though a few must be curious as to where he went off to. He kept his head low and tried to not make contact with any of them.

Altair's meal was clutched tightly in his hand, almost forgotten by him as he took a few other stairs down and opened the main doors that went outside for the lunch room.

The only answer that he could come up with was that Altair was with his friends, for whatever reason. Avoiding him, lost interest in him, whatever the case was, Ezio believed that he deserved an explanation as to why there was a lack of Altair in his life.

It was just as he'd given hope, his eyes moving over many of his fellow students, that he spotted Altair.  
 **\---**  
"Yes well..." Coughing into her hand, Rebecca leaned back in her seat with a wide grin, raising her hands to push the large orbs off her ears, music blasting and let them rest around her neck. "How's it going being single?"

Altair rose his pencil from his paper that was scrawled with numbers and other things, pie charts, pie graphs. "What do you mean?"

"Dude, you broke up with Maria like...what...? Five months ago?" It was then that her eyes widened and covered her mouth in mock-shock. "You got together with someone already?! Shiiiiiiiiit, I gotta know who the 'lucky' person is." Rebecca broke out into a fit of laughter once she saw her hooded friend drop his pencil and a look of pure horror on his face.

 _No way they could have found out...though I wasn't at the table a lot...but still, it can't be that obvious...is it?_ Lowering his head, he grabbed onto his pencil again.

"Whatever, finish your sandwich, you techy freak."

"I'll take that as a compliment, smartass."

Lucy moved to place a hand on Altair's shoulder, a comforting gesture. "Look, if there's something bothering you you can talk to me." A smile pulled at her lips, patting the teen's shoulder before letting it rest there once more. "I'm kinda sick of football players anyway, they keep stealing everyone's girlfriends."

"I'm not..." Desmond mumbled, poking his fork to his chicken piece.

All that got was silence from the Arabian.

"'ey, Altair." Ezio walked up to the table that housed all of Altair's friends. It didn't matter to him if the group knew or not. He wanted answers that only Altair could give him. "We need to talk." He tossed the boxed lunch he made for Altair onto the table right on top of the homework that the boy was working on.

The outcast had jerked his hands away in time to avoid having them hit by the lunch box but gnawed on his lower lip once the other told him they needed to talk. Slowly he pushed to stand and gathered his things, setting the strap of his messenger bag on his shoulder. "Not here..." Grabbing onto the box, he motioned that they move away from the table for this talk.

Ezio nodded, turning his back to the group and walking off to the side where they'd be hidden from the other students without having to take the long trek out to the top of the roof.

Though Rebecca just had to open her mouth, "Sooooo...what'd you do to the football players this time?"

"Nothing." he protested, looking over at her with a scowl. "Why would you assume I did something?"

With that the raven haired girl whistled in an amused, 'I know what you did,' manner before lifting her hand and curling all the fingers except for the thumb and jabbing it in Ezio's direction. "'cause he's the star of the team, duh. Everyone knows that."

Tisking, the hooded male turned and walked away from the table.

"Touchy..." A grin crossed her features.

The football player said nothing as he walked on, feeling rather hurt that Altair had been indeed hiding out there instead of confronting him. At least when he couldn't find Altair he could assume that he was off doing something at home. He was curious about a lot of things, but what came first was what had happened between them. Clearing the air, as it were.

They walked on, away from prying eyes before Ezio spun around and looked at his boyfriend right in the eye. "So?"

Altair stopped walking once the other turned and stared at the jock for a moment before cocking his head, "'So' what?" Adjusting the container to be in his arm, the Arabian kept his gaze level with the other's. After a moment he sighed, slumping his shoulders. "...you want to know why I haven't been around, is that it?"

"Wouldn't you?" He folded his arms before him in a reproving way. "But more specifically, you're ignoring me because of what I said on Saturday, aren't you?"

Ezio sighed, shaking his head. Was it really that odd?

"You prove a point," was all he could give on that before feeling his stomach twist in a knot. Sure, what the Italian had said on Saturday would knock anyone who wasn't prepared off their balance but that wasn't entirely what the issue was. "Wha- no. No that's not it." Shifting from one foot to the other. "Okay...just a bit, but...you see - remember that call I got and I said it was an emergency? It was. My grandfather's in the hospital."

This was a surprise to Ezio, whom immediately let his arms fall to his side with a dumbfound expression glued to his features. "W-what? Your grandfather's in the hospital? What for?" He didn't want to be like the typical kid who'd ask a thousand and one questions to Altair, whom was most likely tired of explaining it, but he was worried for the old man. For Altair, even more.

"He slipped a slipped disc. On top of that other problems, what with being old and all." Moving to a clear, non-occupied table he sat down and set the box down along with letting his bag be placed on the ground. Resting his right elbow on the table, chin placed in the palm of his hand. Altair then averted his eyes, looking down on the ground. Raising his left hand, he rubbed the back of his neck, lowering his head in the process. "Now you know why I've been kind of avoiding you."

"I'm not sure that I do." Ezio moved to take a seat on the other side to look directly at Altair. "Why would you avoid me if your grandfather's the one that got hurt? I'm concerned about that too. There's no way you can deny it, it's about my confession. Look, I don't expect you to return the feelings right away. Tell me when you feel it, just don't let the fact that I feel that way bother you." Ezio pat his hand reassuringly. "I'm not going to take it back."

Raising his head, the brunet let his hands lower, crossing his arms and looking up at the other with a soft sigh. "Fine...I'll admit, I was a bit surprised by that." Placing his hands on his biceps, Altair let out a soft exhale and leaned back in the seat. "Thing I don't get is how you fell for a 'nobody' and not someone who people know well..."

Ezio's eyes narrowed as he thought over what Altair said. "Didn't we already have this conversation? You know how I came to fall for you. The real question is how you came to be in a relationship with me. I'm just this stupid, big, football jock."

Hearing the other question, in a way, why he liked the other, it wasn't an easy question to answer but he could say that honestly he had been wrong to group Ezio with those other players. "I can tell you that I'm sorry for looping you together with those idiots. But..." Altair drummed his fingers against the table with a thoughtful look on his face. "You've proven that you're different and not like them at all. If that doesn't count then I guess because...you're working so hard to do the things you like and aren't being shaped by anyone else." The outcast swung his right leg then stopped after a moment, resting his heel on the surface below. "And you even had the guts to snatch way my sketch book, not many are either brave or stupid enough to do that." 

Altair turned his head to look over at the lunch box.

"...sorry I didn't show up."

"Ey, Altair. I understand." Ezio smiled. "Next time though...just give it to me straight. Doesn't matter if it'll hurt me or not. I'd rather hear it from you than let my head go wild."

A soft smile crossed the smaller male's lips at this and laughed lightly. "All right."

He reached out and took Altair's hand, pulling him into a soft kiss and pulled away with a smile. "I love you, Altair."

The kiss had the student's eyes widen slightly. A kiss, in the school, in a public place full of people. In the cafeteria no less. To then be accompanied by three little words that had the brunet turn his hand to take hold of the other's own. Responding more by action than words.

"I know..." he replied, shifting his thumb to run over the top of Ezio's hand then paused with a shy expression.

Ezio laughed, standing up and patting Altair's head. "Let's go to class. And after that, I'll drive you to the hospital so we can see your old man together."

The pat to his head had him grumble not to do that though rose his head to look up at the other, causing the shadows that usually cover his eyes to disappear into a light grey and reveal his eyes. "Sounds good." Grabbing his things, he stood, gripping the lunch the other made for him and stuffed it into his bag.

After doing so he looked over to the other, wondering if the other had seen him do so before moving to head off to his next class.

"Heeey, Ezio!"

Immediately, their hands unclasped.

Ezio turned around, seeing the only person he was able to stand on the team: Ugo.

Ugo was a nice, tall, broad shouldered boy, thin and easily slipped though the players on the field as if he were nothing. Whenever Ezio was around the group of football players, Ugo would go out of his way to talk to him. It was like he could feel that they made him uncomfortable.

"Uh, yeah?" Ezio signalled for Altair to keep going, that he'd meet up with him later.

At the hint to keep on going the Arabian did so, though headed over to his friends and swatted Desmond upside the head lightly once he brought up how jocks were jerks and nothing more. Getting a, "Watch your mouth." in the process. All of them got their things and joined the outcast out of the lunchroom. Though having a very confused Desmond in the back.

"I was wondering if you'd mind coming to the roof with me for a sec." Ugo gestured to the destination with his thumb. "It won't take long."

Ezio shrugged, smiling at Ugo with the least amount of fake he could. "Sure."

They walked off, Ezio turning around a little and smiling reassuringly at Altair before they turned the corner and climbed the stairs up.

"What'd you want to talk about?"

Ugo shook his head. "Wait 'til we get up to the roof."

He frowned, wondering what could be so important that they had to hide their conversation on the roof. What could it be about? Not going to the party on Saturday? Or maybe about the winning touchdown?

The jock opened the door and waited until Ezio walked past and closed it. He watched as Ezio looked around and then turned to face him.

"What's this all about?"

It was sudden. Ugo had Ezio pinned against the back of the wall and his eyes were staring down into Ezio's. "How long have you been dating Altair?"

"W-what?" Ezio was so surprised that he didn't push the other away until he'd fully comprehended the question. "What makes you think that we're dating?"

Ugo studied him, blinking once. "I saw the two of you after the game. I wanted to talk to you afterwards, but you went straight for him."

He blushed, moving Ugo aside to walk away from him. "Why would you wait so long to talk to me?"

"Because I like you."

Once more, Ezio stood in shock, twisting around to see Ugo staring at him with such a serious expression donned on his features.

"When did this happen?" Ezio was so confused, unsure as to what was happening.

"You're supposed to become my boyfriend, Ezio. I wanted to be the one that you said you loved. Instead this random outcast kid swoons you over? I don't get it. I've always talked to you, mentored you in football. I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it's understandable as to why Altair hasn't said 'I love you too' (jumped right on it, in a sense). I mean...hasn't this happened to anyone and they couldn't just say it immediately back? Even after about five months of dating.
> 
> Don't worry. He'll say it soon.
> 
> Ezio and Altair started going out in November and it's now the beginning of March, just a little fun fact I wanted to share.


	17. Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens.

Ezio shook his head frantically. "N-no, don't say that. I can't accept your feelings no matter what you say. I lov-"

Ugo's hand was over his mouth before he had the chance to finish. "Don't say it. If I have to, I'll make you see that I'm better."

The brunet shook his head, pulling back and averting his gaze. "Fine...do what you want, but don't tell anyone about Altair and me."

His only true football friend nodded his head in agreement. "I'll keep it secret, but it won't matter anyway. You'll be my boyfriend before long. Not that kid." Ugo moved passed him and opened the door, walking down it and letting the door shut quietly behind him with a grin on his face. Determined.

_Why is it that everyone in this school is insane?!_ Ezio grabbed his head and yelled out. _The girls are crazy, the guys are crazy! I can't get rid of the girls and now I've got Ugo to worry about? It's like God's laughing at me!_

His mouth was wide open, just staring in disbelief.

Robotically, Ezio made his way down to the hallway and to the class, but when he opened the door, he was greeted by his teacher's glare.

"And where were you, Ezio?"

"Uh...up...up...on the..." He mumbled the rest and ended up shaking his head as he walked to his desk and plopped down.

Ugo was sitting next to him with a triumphant grin.  
 **\---**  
"And so then the Vietnamese were being given back the war by Vietnaminization," The teacher tapped the white board, "that's it for notes today, we'll continue them tomorrow. Have a nice rest of the day."

With that most of the students rushed to get out of the room that was now deemed 'Hell' since they've been needing to write notes and couldn't slack off like those other days. Altair had by now finished the lunch Ezio made for him and covered his mouth, cheeks puffing out then caving back in before he took his hand away.

_Delicious. He has no idea how good his food is, does he?_ crossed his mind before letting out a soft breath and putting the container, along with his notebook and other things, back into his bag. Leaning back in his seat, he stared ahead at the History notes with a bored look. He already knew all this, this was a required grade and all that other stuff.

But still, they recap on this stuff too much. Like the whole 'Holocaust' thing. Too much.

Closing his eyes, the teen pushed himself to stand.

Ezio struggled to get from one class to the other. The shock of being confessed to by another guy was enough to send him into a spin. After all, the only time he'd ever considered having a relationship with another guy was with Altair.

_What am I going to do? Should I...tell Altair? No...it's not like I'm thinking of cheating. I don't even like Ugo that way. Bringing Altair into it would just make matters worse._ He was still sitting in his seat, staring blankly out of the window and at the football field. His eyes glazed over as he remembered all the times Ugo had his back in the game and even off the field, which he had never really thought about until now.

Still, it was a lot to take in. He figured that they were just like brothers or close friends, not that he'd ever had someone close like that before Altair.

"Damn..." Ezio pushed his chair back and stood, looking around and seeing the other kids flooding out of the room. He grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder and began to head out, tapping Altair's desk with a soft smile to tell him he'd meet him in the place where he parked his car.

It wasn't like he was thinking about cheating on Altair. He loved him, but being confessed to by someone like Ugo was just mentally taxing.

Would Ugo really keep their secret and would he keep coming after Ezio like he swore he would? _Fuck._

After watching the other teen leave the room in what appeared to be an odd, running on excess fuel, manner. The kind were someone is completely out of it and not able to think straight or walk correctly. Either that or the Arabian was just seeing things.

Letting out a soft sigh, Altair pushed to stand and headed out the door, stopping at his locker to drop and grab a few things before heading outside to where Ezio was. Fumbling in the bag a bit to get out the box and stared at it, pondering if he should give it back now or later when they left the hospital, either that or when the Italian has to go.

Looking up from it, he reached his destination and paused. "Look, if you don't want to go I can just walk."

Somehow, Ezio had made his way down to his car and ended up just staring at it with his keys in hand until he felt Altair's presence behind him. Even then he didn't turn until Altair spoke to him and he flashed a small smile. "No, I'm fine."

And the smaller male was calling 'bullshit' in his head, crossing his arms as best he could while staring at the Italian, though a blank expression upon his features.

He put the keys into the door and turned, hearing the mechanical locks shift. Altair seemed less than sure about Ezio's answer, so he added: "Really. I'm alright. I just need to get some sleep when I get home."

That he couldn't call Ezio out on seeing as the guy was a football player, had to maintain his muscle mass or whatever they called it and also did other things that can take a toll on someone's physical being. "Fine, make sure that you do." he spoke, obviously surrendering on this little debate.

Ezio opened his door and grinned, taking a seat and doing his best to put the whole scene out of his head. Ugo didn't matter right now. Altair did. He was the one that the brunet loved and cared for more than anything.

"Which hospital is he at?"

Getting into the car, the outcast glanced over to the jock and set the container down in the back. "St. Luke's."

"Oh, I remember that hospital." Ezio buckled himself in and then looked back, switching into reverse to get out of his parking spot. "I see that you ate the lunch I made you." He smiled. "What'd you think?"

A soft tinge of pink got onto the Ibn La-Ahad's face once the other mentioned knowing that he ate the food. Turning his head to peer out the window, he lazily crossed his arms. "It was good."

The car pulled out and then he shifted into drive, getting out and then hurtling down the road.

"Good." He was absentmindedly thinking of new foods to have Altair try, any dishes that didn't contain Altair's least favorite food.

Leaning back in the seat, Altair kept staring out the window with half-lidded eyes, pondering on things for a while before turning his head to look over at the other. "So...I take it I really pissed you off about not being on the roof, huh?" His shoulders slumped, shifting a hand to move the strap to the seatbelt to the side a bit.

His eyes shifted to his boyfriend before letting out a soft sigh. "I wouldn't say that I was pissed." He bit his lip, thinking about what he was going to say first. "I was more...lonely. I figured that after about three days you might have come back to talk to me about it or something. I wanted you to have your space, but I didn't want to be alone up there anymore."

Golden spheres lifted to look out of the window once more, silent for a moment then looking back at Ezio. "I appreciate that you gave me some time but...I guess I'm more of a coward than anything." Raising his left hand, he rubbed the back of his neck, causing his hood to shift back a bit in the process.

Stretching out his arm, he grabbed Altair's shoulder and shook his head. He had to keep his eyes on the road, but he glanced back to him every now and then. "You're no coward, Altair. I don't blame you for what happened. Things just happened and you wanted to be with your friends. You've known them longer. I can understand that."

Looking over to the hand on his shoulder, the brunet let his shoulders fall lax and relaxed while crossing his legs and zeroing his sights on his Vans, swaying one foot from side to side while shrugging. "Whatever you say. ...how's your sister doing on rehearsal?" Lifting his head, he rested it on the headrest then lolled it to the side to peer at the other from under his hood.

The shorter male rose his left hand though and placed it on the one atop his shoulder.

Ezio smiled shrugging his shoulders, but not letting his hand fall from Altair's shoulder. "From what I can tell, she's doing quite well. When I come home from work she's always working on her lines. She's enjoying it in any case." He made a slow turn, enjoying their conversation and time together.

An amused look crossed the outcast's features at hearing that Claudia was working hard at practicing her parts and enjoying it as well. Unlike most people he's run into that quit because it 'got too boring.' "I'm sure she'll do great then."

"Have you ever thought about going into the theater department? Lord knows I've been asked so many times by sis."

"Not really." His hand atop the other's own tightened slightly before peering out the window once more. Watching as shops went on by. Walmart, Wendy's, Arby's... "I was asked to once when I was a freshman but..." Altair fell silent and uncrossed his legs with a perplexed look. "Let's just say that theater isn't my thing." Taking his hand off of Ezio's own, Altair let it move to remove his hood. No one else was around to see it, or his eyes, so there wasn't really a huge deal to be made of it. Though he was doing this more so for his grandfather since it would be disrespectful not to show his face to the elder. "You'd probably be better at it than me."

"I dunno." Ezio let his hand fall gently down and onto the arm rest as Altair moved around to get the hood down. "If I was into the drama business, I wouldn't be able to get away from it." He chuckled at his little joke, using both his hands on the wheel and turning it slowly.

The one beside the Italian gave him a look, one of confusion along with questioning what he had meant by such though let it go and slumped back into the seat with a soft exhale of air. "That's saying a lot without actually saying it." he pointed out before shifting to get something out of his bag. Pausing before pulling out his sketch book entirely then slid it back inside. "You would rather stick with football then?"

Ezio smiled in a matter-of-fact way, taking a stop at the red light and leaning back in his seat. "'course I would. I wouldn't give it up for silly drama." It was true, ever since he'd been little he'd wanted to play professional football, but with the way that money was for his family, there wasn't any way that he could get into the right school, even if he was picked by a scout. Unless it was a full-ride, he couldn't do it.

With a soft sigh Altair took his hand off his sketchbook and twisted his upper-half to face the other with a raised brow. "It's funny how you say that since your life is a little dramatic." Raising his hand, he waved it in front of his face in a manner as if waving away a terrible smell then chuckled lightly. "I'm kidding." Lowering said limb, the shorter male offered a soft smile.

He pretended to be hurt, placing his hand over his heart for a moment before chuckling with Altair. "Dramatic, but not stopping me from playin', eh? I know I said this before...but thanks for coming. It really meant a lot that you'd put up with everything for me. Oh, I didn't get to ask. What'd you think of the game?"

His foot pushed on the pedal as the light flashed green.

Altair's eyes averted from the chocolate spheres the other possessed to look over towards the buildings behind the other. As if trying to distract himself from something. Contemplating his answer before turning his attention back to Ezio. "...heart stopping." Soon a faint flush colored his cheeks and looked away once more, fiddling with the ends of his jacket. "I never thought a football game could be so...amazing. I actually believed that it was for people who wanted to yell their frustrations out but I was wrong."

"I'm glad..." The jock was silent for a minute, biting his bottom lip. "I wanted you to come to love it, or at least understand what it meant to me." Ezio turned his head to look at Altair out of the corner of his eyes. "It's a huge part of me and I wanted the person I care about to like it."

Letting his eyes slide halfway shut, the Arabian nodded. "Yeah, I get it. And lucky you, you didn't need to sit around in the bleachers whole time." Lifting his left hand, he rubbed his forehead and cocked his head back with his lips parted in a frustrated groan. "Though I should be glad they didn't bother to try and drag me into their stupid cheer fest like everyone else."

Altair took his hand off his face and dropped it.

"How do you handle it?" Now completely lowering his hand and looking mentally exhausted and a defeated aura surrounding him. "Though I'm sure getting slammed into the ground isn't as much fun either."

He shrugged. "I dunno, I guess I've learned to block it out." The brunet simply laughed, shaking his head. "They still hit on me. As if they don't know I'm not interested. I just block it out now."

The shorter one closes his eyes halfway, shoving his hands into his coat's pockets. "I'd go nuts and probably stay away from the damn place..."

They were getting close to the hospital by now. It wasn't much farther.

"But..." Altair turned his face away so the other couldn't clearly see the blush on his face. "...then we probably wouldn't have met."

The brunet reached over, cupping Altair's chin and pulling him to look at him. "But we did." He kissed him, slowing down into a parking spot. It was like he didn't need to see the road to fit perfectly in the lines. "I love you..."

Being kissed had the outcast blink from shock though felt his face turn a deep, dark, red at Ezio saying those three words again. "I-I..." Reaching a hand up, he grabbed hold of the wrist to the one holding his chin and gently pulled it off before moving his other to open the car door. "...I know..."

Releasing his hold on the Auditore's wrist, Altair grabbed his bag and got out of the vehicle, face still painted crimson.

Ezio just grinned, watching him leave, closing the door before turning off the car and jumping out quickly to walk with Altair up the hospital. "You're so cute when you blush." He put his hands up and put them behind his head, looking up at the sky. "Careful, they might think that you're sick in the hospital."

Said 'cute' outcast turned to look at the other and shot him a look at being called such. Though with how laid back the other seemed now after the ride had him hold his sharp comment down on a tight leash. To go from seemingly stunned and completely taken off guard to having a real smile was...quite the feat and it was nice.

"...whatever." Turning his attention away, Altair gripped the sleeve to his jacket, held onto it and rubbed it against his cheek like a child's mother would if there was dirt on it. "If I'm sick then you're the cause of it."

He shrugged, quietly poking Altair's cheek in a playful way. "I don't mind being the cause of you being all red faced and cute." There was a small laugh before they reached the hospital doors. Ezio, being somewhat of a charmer and gentleman, opened the door for his boyfriend, sweeping his hand out and then in, signalling that Altair should go through. Even though he really wanted to say "ladies first" he felt that it might before more insulting than clever.


	18. Offense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's persistent, insults fly...the usual.  
> Drama, drama, drama.  
> -A

The outdoors, so sunny and warm, the loving scents of flowers and freshly mowed grass and sweat.

It was the kind of day where people were forced outside to do things that they didn't want to do during gym, also one of those days where there was a certain hooded person who was trying not to die from the heat to keep his damn hood over his head. Gym class, oh-so loving gym.

Why they were outside is simple, both teachers decided to pit their own class against the other's in a game of football.

That's right. Football. With those brawny, tall players on one side of the classes and they seemed a little too excited while the other classmates showed fear and somewhat cowered since, they knew, if they got plowed down those jocks would break something of theirs. Altair, on the other hand, was listening to how it was supposed to be played, crossing his arms and letting out a sigh.

Glancing over his shoulder, the Arabian noticed how Desmond seemed to be more reluctant than ever to do anything in this class and he knew why. The boy's crush was in this class.

"I can't believe that they're making us do this." Ugo nudged Ezio, looking annoyed.

He hadn't quite been able to get over the confession he'd received from the other, but Ugo made no mention of it, so Ezio pretended like it never happened. "It's not so bad."

Ugo scoffed. "Because your lover's in here." His voice was low, but it was still enough to cause a small tinge of pink to dash Ezio's over all white cheeks.

"Shuddap."

"You two. Would you mind shuttin' up? Everyone's supposed to be listening to the teacher." It was the other teacher that said this, but that didn't make Ezio's scowl any less prominent.

"Sir...." Ugo and Ezio simultaneously looked away from each other and rolled their eyes.

"We need another kid on our team to make the teams even." The teacher just finished explaining the rules and looked around. "How about you Ezio? Since you were busy talking through it all."

Ezio shrugged. "Sure."

Altair looked forth at the mention of the Italian being put on his team, feeling his stomach drop at the thought since he had no idea about the whole concept of what they were doing besides 'tackle the person who has the ball.' Other than that he was clueless and the whole point just flew over his head. It wasn't that he didn't listen, he had but it was just confusing.

That and pitting those who had no idea about the game against those who did was like sending novice soldiers to their deaths, that's exactly how he saw this.

He felt a hand be placed on his shoulder and turned his head to look over at the young Miles. "We just gotta last for an hour of this..." the teen laughed lightly though Altair noted how those light brown spheres glanced over to a certain person on the other team in a hesitant manner before returning his attention back to the hooded male. "So let's just try and live through this."

"You don't seem so sure..." he pointed out, shoving his hands into his gym short's pockets. The black basketball styled clothing article shifting when the tanned outcast shifted his weight onto his other foot. "Just do me a favor and don't try to catch the ball, I don't feel like beating someone up today."

A nervous laugh came from the boy's lips, brows slanting while closing his eyes and nodding. "Can't promise but I'll try." Hopefully the jocks would leave the poor band member alone.

"Make that 'try' an 'I will' and I'll be satisfied." was all he said before letting out an exhausted sigh. This was not going to be fun, not one bit. He could already tell.

"Alright, since we don't have many of the jerseys, I'll need half of you to take your shirts off for skins."

Ezio groaned, he hated when they did this to him. He took off his shirt and threw it in the corner, immediately, most the girls that had decided to sit the game out (because only they had the option to) squealed at the rock hard abs Ezio had incorporated over the years. He just ignored them. It was fine to do that when it was about to start.

He could see Ugo staring at him, licking his lips without remorse.

_Damn...I hope he doesn't do anything._

Hearing about that one side needed to remove their shirts, Altair blinked and stared down at himself. Did he honestly have to? What kind of idiot wouldn't be able to tell a person with a hood is on their team? Slowly he glanced over his shoulder at the people in his class. Looks like he had no choice. With a reluctant look on his face he reached up to pull his hood down and tugged down the zipper, shrugged his jacket off his shoulders and removed his dark grey shirt. Gaining the same attention from the girls like Ezio had though scowled deeply and tossed his things aside while seeing Desmond fidget.

"Just do as the teacher says so we can leave sooner..." the, now, hoodieless teen frowned. Blinking, the nervous teen removed his own shirt before folding it and setting it aside.

"Hey, y'know, I've been meaning to ask you this," Desmond stood and faced the other male. "are you and E-"

"All right! Get in line! Get. In. Line!"

Both students turned to stand sideways, heads turned toward the teachers to see that one of them was tossing the ball up onto the air and how most of the football players were doing a little dance to seeing their talent be put to work. "First off, let's all remember this is just a game and not a competition..."

 _Liiiiiiiiiies..._ went through all the student's minds.

Ezio moved to the front, being the only real football player on the team.

"Call it." The ref flipped the ring.

"Heads." Ugo look like he was planning something, as he continued to stare right at Ezio's face.

The brunet watched the coin flip about in the air until it fell down to the ground. "Tails."

Ugo shrugged, smirking as he pulled away. "It's fine."

"We'll take the turn." Ezio took the football handed to him and walked back to his team, holding it up. "You... all know how to play at least a little right?"

Many of them just looked confused, so Ezio continued.

"Alright, well, basically all we're going to do is get the ball over to the other side. When you get the ball, pass it to someone who doesn't have someone on them. Then just keep trying to avoid getting tackled. There aren't many rules, really." He smiled, flipping the football in his hands. "A few of you stay in the back, I need the rest to come up where we start."

"So just take the damn ball and run like hell..." was Altair's basic version, which he now deemed 'the version for idiots or people that don't need a long explanation'. Simplified version of the title? 'TVFIPTDNLE'. "We get it, weaklings stay in the back...those who can run like their ass is on fire in front."

With that the Arabian motioned for his friend to come on up in front.

"...we'll get creamed..." a person peeped.

Which then got Altair's burning golden spheres to land on them with a dark, sinister, look on his face due to the sun. "We have one of the jocks here, genius, listen to him and you'll be fine." Leaning back, he crossed his arms over his chest while Desmond just stared at Altair as if he'd grown two heads.

"Since when do you trust jocks?"

"...none of your business." Turning, he motioned for Ezio to get on with it. "Can you just get the game going? I'm sick of being stared at."

Ezio blushed slightly because he had been also looking over his boyfriend's body, but more discreetly than the girls pointing at two "hotties" on the team. "Sure, get into position." He turned around with a soft grin decorating his lips as he walked to the front. "Ready?"

"Yeah, just get it going, will ya? It's boring waiting for you to coach a team of misfits." One of the football players shouted to Ezio as they took their places. "You can't win with just one good player. You need a team."

"And you need to shut up..." the outcast grumbled while shifting slightly and feeling his muscles tense slightly. This was going to end badly.

The brunet shrugged, looking unbothered by the words and bending down, waiting for the ball to be thrown. Ezio simply flashed a cocky grin at Ugo as the whistle sounded and he shoved Ugo to the ground to get the ball. Immediately, he threw the ball to Altair, whom was on the other side of him.

Golden spheres widened when the ball was tossed to him and caught it without a problem though what the issue was was that he had not been expecting it to be tossed to him. That and he now had a few football players coming at him. _...shit._ Readjusting it in his hold, he made a bolt for it with Desmond trying to keep at least one of the said players off his friend.

Of course, after this was over, the Arabian planned on collapsing onto the bench in the locker room and never getting up again - if he got plowed into that is.

"Weave in!" Ezio called, running with him and blocking a few attempts to knock Altair to the ground. "Just don't let the ball touch the ground."

With hearing the command to 'weave in' or whatever Altair veered over at him with narrowed eyes. "What the hell does that mean?" Though looked forward in time and pushed off his foot to leap a bit to the side before being tackled and continued to bolt towards the opponent's side of the field toward the 'goal'.

"I think he means 'dance around them'!" an oh-so helpful classmate called.

"I meant _that_." Ezio shook his head with a small smirk before piling through a few people.

"Shut up!" the short male shouted over his shoulder.

Altair wasn't too far from the touchdown. Another few people to pass through and he'd have a few points tallied to the team.

_Just a little farther...little more..._

Little did Altair expect the limber Ugo to pop up from the side and hit him hard on the side. Indeed, he hadn't expected it one bit. The brunet's abnormal shaded hues widened at the impact, glancing over to the side to see who had taken him down so easily and who it was he hadn't noticed.

Ugo's smile was unmistakable, but he forced Altair to the ground in a simple tackle.

Altair blinked while staring at the other male, soon his eyes widened once the other leaned in and felt air brush over his ear.

"Don't touch him."

 _What?_ Turning his head to the side, scowl still in place, the brunet glared up at the jock and moved his arm to be out from between them to indicate he hadn't dropped the ball to the Italian.

"It's a game, touching happens." he snarled, pushing the taller male off him then pushing to stand and threw the ball over to Ezio as he moved back to his side. "Your friend has issues."

The slenderer of them pushed to stand and brushed his shoulders.

Ezio walked forward, putting his hand on Ugo's shoulder and muttered: "Back off him, Ugo."

Ugo said nothing in return just chuckled and walked off.

"Come on! Let's start from the line."

Everyone moved to the new starting line, the weaker runners staying in the back like before.

"Des, I'm going to pass the ball to you, okay? Run like hell." He didn't want to be caught talking to Altair's friend too long because their plan might be ruined. "They'll expect me to throw it to Altair."

"Uh...okay. Gotcha." Nodding quickly, Desmond swallowed and mentally prepared himself, eyes darting over the field to try and figure out which ones were the fastest or slowest on the opposing team. Most of them looked fast, and by the way Altair had ran the young Miles concluded that at this he'd need to do exactly as he was told 'run like hell.'

Altair, on the other hand, was brushing some grass off his elbow and hissed at the slight sting. Simple tackle or no that was just out of line. Pushing the thought aside, he got into position and narrowed his eyes at one person in particular.

Once said person had the ball, they were so going to get it.

The whistle started and Ezio did exactly as he planned. He tossed the ball to Desmond and then blocked the onslaught coming after him.

Catching the object, Desmond quickly made sure he had a good hold on it before darting off, biting his lower lip in the process while the little chant of _'oh shit oh shit oh shit'_ went on and on in his mind.

He figured that if Desmond was about the same size and stature as Altair...and Altair could run that fast, Desmond would be able to get the ball to the field goal and get them a touchdown. They were already doing well so far. Not much too be worried about, just Ugo.

"Protect Desmond." Ezio whispered in Altair's direction hoping he'd get the picture.

Hearing this had the shorter male veer over to Ezio with a raised brow before moving to go do so, weaving his way to get to his friend with narrowed eyes. "...that was actually a good idea." he mumbled before taking down a person who was just about to tackle Desmond when the other was trying to escape the hold of someone else.

_Keep going. Keep going..._

The boy was not going to admit it but football made his limbs ache, even if that was the whole point of the game. Energize someone, make them focus and everything seeming to slow down but this was just insanity. It felt like he'd just been tossed into the lions' den with nothing but a puny stick to protect himself with.

"Almost there, almost there..." he kept saying, picking up the pace just a bit more.

Ezio rushed toward them as well, but was held back by another wave of football players. He had to protect the rest of the team and put his trust in his beloved.

Ugo was up to his tricks again though, rushing forward toward Desmond and then ducking down and just popping the football out of the boy's grip. "Thanks! See ya." He stuck out his tongue as he rushed passed Desmond and took an alternate route to avoid Altair.

"Wha-?!" Desmond's eyes widened, face dyed crimson, as he turned and watched at the other bolted off with the ball. With. The. Ball. "Dammit!"

Gritting his teeth, Altair skid to a stop and turned to go chase after Ugo. The look in his eyes were simply the desire to get revenge on getting tackled as he had and for that weird, cryptic, crap that had been said in an uncomfortable manner.

Ezio sighed. "Damn, glad I stayed back here."

Picking up his pace, Altair shoved one of the football players aside who tried to stop him from getting to his target. Perhaps a little too harsh in doing so because it caused said player to fall against the one behind him and both fell to the ground. Narrowing his eyes, the Arabian moved in for the kill and pushed off the ground to pounce.

It was just a little too late, because Ugo made a beeline straight for a now confused Ezio whom had just managed to escape the blockcade of his buddies.

 _BAM_.

Ugo crashed into him. Chest against chest. Shoulder against shoulder. Lips against lips.

Ezio's eyes widened as he fell to the floor with a loud thud.

His teammate said nothing before standing up quickly and running toward the opposite goal.

All he could do was sit there with a dumb-founded expression on his very gorgeous face. In fact, a few girls seemed to be just as surprised as he was. Or he was just in shock and cut out all the noise.

It was then that Altair was standing there panting, looking absolutely furious that he hadn't gotten to take that snarky jock down and get him back for before. Not only that but there was something off with how Ezio looked quite...off. More awkward than before. Scowling, all the outcast could do was turn to the teacher and jab his index in Ugo's direction.

"I'm calling B.S. on that! They don't deserve the point! You saw what happened!" he snarled, turning back around to grab onto his boyfriend's bicep to pull him to his feet. "And you..." Narrowing his eyes, Altair tugged him close and whispered the rest so no one would hear, "what the hell happened? You look shaken up."

"Huh?" He was shaken up. There was no way in Hell that he'd have predicted that was going to happen. Ugo had taken this 'crush' thing a little too far and now Ezio felt like a cheater. "I'm alright."

"Altair...you're gonna get in trouble..."

Veering over his shoulder, the Arabian released his tight hold on Ezio's arm to move and fan Desmond nonchalantly with his hand as if nothing had happened. "And you're about to fall over. I keep telling you to pace yourself."

The scary look had vanished and to those who looked close enough they would notice that the one being fanned was the most relieved of all.

"C'mon, I won't get anywhere if I don't push myself," Grinning in a carefree way, Desmond then dropped it and looked over at Ezio. "You okay man? You look a little pale..."

"I didn't see it, what happened?"

"I don't know what they're talkin' 'bout coach." Ugo shrugged, walking passed Altair with that knowing smirk, licking his lips once again. "I weaved passed him and he fell down. Right, Ezio?"

Ezio didn't saying anything, still trying to form his brain back together.

Altair and Desmond stared after Ugo before the next thing the half-dressed brunet knew was that Altair was gone from his side and the next a loud crack rang from wherever he'd gone. Turning his head in the direction it had come from, honey-brown spheres widened at what he saw.

The outcast had just punched the jock.

Literally punched. As hard as he could.

"Altair!"

Turning toward the teacher that called his name, the outcast tisked and went to go get his things, picking them up and walking away from the field. Only to have Desmond chase after him. "Hey! You can't just -"

"Screw this game!" was all the meek boy got in response with that furious look back on Altair's face. "Those damn idiots are blind and that cheating bastard got a point he didn't deserve!" Gesturing to the teachers and Ugo, he then made an 'I give up' motion with his hands and walked back towards the school with a dumbfounded, hurt, Desmond watching him go.

The brunet left behind bit his lip before turning his attention onto Ugo, whom was standing beside him, clutching his cheek. "You went too far."

Ugo looked angry, but shrugged his shoulders. "Seems like it. I broke your boyfriend." With that, he walked away, walking toward the nurses office because his nose started to bleed.

It wasn't going to be one of those wonderful get off-scott free times. Altair was going to get something from the football team, and no matter what Ezio tried to say in his lover's defence, he'd get punched at minimum.

The coach ended class early with the punch being the end of the game.

Ezio ran off to see how Altair was doing, but he felt Desmond's hand grip his arm.

Slowly the brunet glanced up and released the other's arm. "...I may as well ask you this..." he started then rubbed the back of his neck. "Are you and Altair...y'know...together?"


	19. Food Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title of the chapter is, so it shall be.  
> -A

"What?" Ezio blinked. "I-is that what he said?" He turned around and blushed at the connection. The second person in three days to learn their little secret and it was all Ezio's fault!

_Fuck, who's going to find out next, dammit._

"He didn't say anything," Desmond lowered his hand and twirled it, trying to think of how to word what he wanted to say. "It's just...I haven't seen him so...happy in the longest time, not even when he was with Maria. That and whenever he disappears from lunch you're gone too and -"

The brunet felt a sudden chill run up his spine and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Um..."

Desmond then started to flail his arms, realizing how weird and stalkerish that sounded.

"I-I-I'm not like those girls who stalk people - I swear! It's just some people were talking about how you were missing and - yeah! You get it! I don't like you or anything, I mean it!" After quickly getting that out and his face a bright pink Desmond lowered his arms and exhaled heavily. "A...anyway...yeah, that and the only time I've ever seen him so angry was when some jocks broke my arm during Freshman year...so...for him to hang out with you something must be up..."

"Sorry...about the arm, I mean. I tried to stop them from messing with you, but I was just a Freshman too and they wouldn't listen to me..." He sighed, thinking back on it, but there was so much that Desmond had said that he wasn't sure where to start and began where the boy left off.

"...eh, it happens."

Ezio shifted his gaze to the sky above them and wondered if Altair would freak out when one of his friends found out that they were going out.

"Hm...well...for everyone else that's been talking about us. No, we're not going out..." His teeth dug into his lip for a moment. "But...since you're Altair's friend, I guess you should know...but don't tell anyone alright? We've been going out for a while."

"...that's probably why he got so mad..." the brunet mumbled, lifting his hand and crossing one of his arms over his stomach to rest the other's elbow on it while cupping his chin with a thoughtful look. "...but..." Desmond's eyes shifted then a look of realization was on his face and snapped his fingers, a 'That's it!' expression etched onto his features then a furious flush and lowered his face.

Beginning to walk away, he glanced over his shoulder and waved.

"That's great, good luck." Grinning like a fool, the short haired student looked forth and jogged toward the school.

There he was, left alone yet again to watch another person leave. Ezio felt a small smile grow across his face as he felt that actually telling someone what was going on had given him some relief.

"I guess...I should go look for Altair..." He decided, turning around and running off to check the roof where they had lunch first and then look around the school a bit more. If he had gone off home, he hoped that there'd be a sign of some sort to let him know that Altair left. His cell phone began to beep in his pocket, alerting him to its existence before pulling it out and checking his messages. "Yeah...Ugo you idiot."

He made another run for the roof and just as he rounded the corner, he was stopped by two giggling girls.

"Ezio! Good, we found you. Are you alright? Oh no...look at that scrape..." She reached out and touched Ezio's arm, running her hand along it. "I've got some bandaids, come to my locker with me."

Ezio looked to the stairs that would lead up to the roof. "Um...thanks, but I think I'm okay."

"We insist!" Pipped up her friend, grabbing his other arm and pulling him in the direction.

"Uh...r-really. I'm fine." He looked worried, more worried about where Altair was.

After a few minutes Shaun and the person the Auditore had been searching for were walking down the hallway. One carrying pasta while the other was simply holding a bottle of Coke between his two fingers. Both walking with a conversation going on about their math class, the quiz and whatnot.

"He shouldn't even be considered a -" Altair paused in his sentence, trailing off as they passed a trio of people. One of them being dragged and the other two doing the dragging. "...hang on." He grabbed onto the back of the other's shirt to stop him.

Almost causing Shaun to drop his food. "What in the bloody -" Turning his attention to the shorter male, he then looked over to where the other was staring. "Why are you so worried about him anyway, Altair? He's a flirt and everyone knows it. I doubt he can even keep a steady relationship."

With that being said the outcast's brows slanted, raising his hand to place his hood back over his head to hide his expression.

"Really, girls. I'm fine." There was just no stopping them when they got an idea in their head. "I'm trying to find someone -"

"Oh? Is it that cute Ugo? His name's nothing special, but he's got a nice face, don't ya think?" She addressed her friend. "Elizabeth here is in the upcoming play, isn't that great, Ezio?"

He kept on watching, the outcast just stood there, slowly releasing the shirt he'd held captive and felt his heart sink. Of course no one would think Ezio would ever look for him. The 'prince' never looked down on the lower levels to acknowledge them.

Elizabeth blushed when being addressed into the conversation. "W-well...so is Jasmine."

"I play Juliet's mother!" Jasmine obviously just used her friend to get herself mentioned. "Are you going to come see it? Of course you are!"

"Well...yes, my sister's in it..."

Altair looked away and shoved his hands into his pocket, cocking his head to look over at his friend whom had a confused look.

"Are you done staring?" the Brit prodded.

All he got in return was silence.

"Sorry, this is...very interesting, but I'm looking for someone. It's important." With that, Ezio pulled away from them and shot down the hall, not looking back. 

_Where are you Altair?_

"Aw...damn. I wonder who he's looking for. If it's not Ugo, then who is it?"

Jasmine shrugged. "Like it matters. I'm going to get him under my nails sooner or later. Men are all the same. All you have to do is butter them up and they're wrapped around your finger." She snickered while her friend looked rather put off by the idea.

"I hope he finds who he's after..." Elizabeth muttered before they walked off to the courtyard.

Altair's eyes flashed at the thought of that girl thinking she could simply swoop down and snatch Ezio up. Turning, he grabbed onto the spagetti on Shaun's tray, a ' _squish_ ' sounding before flinging the food at Jasmine. Watching as it hit the back of her head and snatched the blue food carrier away from Shaun before walking away.

There was a resounding shriek as Jasmine felt the gooey school spagetti slap against the back of her head. The sauce dripped down her back as she just stood there and screamed.

Dumbfounded the British student hurried to catch up and looked at Altair with a surprised look. "The hell, mate?!"

"...I missed. He got away."

"What...?" Ezio stopped, turning around and searching for the sound that just pierced the silence. And just walking around the corner was the hooded male. "Altair..."

He made a dash for him, looking at the scene he passed with some perplexity.

"So you threw my food?" was Shaun's retort.

"I'll get you something, quit whining." At this he glanced up from under his hood with narrowed eyes, the shadow gone and revealing how infuriated he was thanks to a few simple sentences, and he usually had more patience with girls than boys so this was somewhat surprising. "But I'm not getting you pasta."

"...you owe me more than just food, if they find out that was from my tray -"

"That's why I took the tray, you idiot."

Ezio managed to make it right around the corner before yet another distraction awaited him.

Ugo stood there, looking almost as good as new and seemingly irritated. "Let's walk to the lunch table together, Ezio. You haven't been there in some time."

He swallowed, looking around Ugo before noting that Altair had once again vanished from his sight. "I...was kinda looking for -"

"Me? How sweet of you, let's go." Ugo, put his arm around Ezio's shoulder and pulled him to walk passed to spagetti stained girl and to the group that sat before him.

Desmond glanced up and motioned Altair and Shaun over once he caught sight of them, offering up a smile and soon it died a messy death once he saw how chummy Ugo was being with Ezio. Somehow he got the feeling Altair's wrath wasn't going to lay still today.

What with him punching the jock in the face the band member was surprised Altair hadn't been suspended or something. Rather he got a slap on the wrist and sent out of the office. Yet they knew that the football players were plotting their revenge as the rest of the day went on.

"This idiot threw my food!" was the first thing Shaun said once he sat down, jabbing his thumb in Altair's direction, who then went to go get food for him and the whining male.  
 **\---**  
"I was looking for you, Ezio. We wanted to talk about what happened during the game."

"What do you mean?" He was forced to sit at the table and everyone turned to face their direction.

They looked very angry about what had happened to their fellow teammate. "We want to get revenge on that kid, Altair."

"But..."

"We know that you're against violence off field, but that was outrageous."

Ezio bit his lip. "Come on guys...Ugo tackled the guy and then he tackled me down when I didn't have the ball. If it had been someone on another team doing that to us, you'd be completely against it."

"Yeah, but it happened to our teammate. It changes things, Ezio."  
 **\---**  
Eventually Altair came back with food, two trays. One with a sub and the other with a blueberry pie and some chicken alfredo. Sitting down, he slid the tray with the sub to the one beside him, Lucy blinking once she caught sight of sauce on the outcast's hand.

"Hey...how did you get sauce on your hand?"

Lifting his head, Altair lifted his right hand and stared at it. "...I don't know."

"Bloody hell you 'don't know'. I told you, he threw my food!"

"Come off it, Shaun." Desmond muttered while picking up his ham sandwich and took a bite out of it while looking over at his friend who was wiping the substance off his hand with a napkin. "Hey...did you ever get over that?"

"Over what?" Lowering his hands, Altair peered over at the other with a confused look.

"Freshman year."

The hooded student cast a glance over to the table full of the jocks then back to the young, curious, Miles. "...maybe."  
 **\---**  
"I say that we jump him after school. He can't take all of us." Jordon had always been the stupid one.

"For one guy, that's a little extensive..." Ezio frowned, rubbing the back of his head. Maybe he could convince them to make it a small punishment, since they seemed so set on making Altair pay for what he'd done. Though, he felt a swell of pride that it was his boyfriend that had given Ugo a nice punch to the face.

"Right. How about I just even the playing field?" Ugo shrugged, seemingly following along with Ezio's mindset.

There was something off about the look he had that gave Ezio an unsettling feeling. "What did you have in mind?" The brunet blinked as he suddenly felt Ugo's hand grab under his arm and hoist him up. He was confused. "What?"

"I want you to let me punch him in that pretty face of his."

"What? That's not leveling the playing field. You fucked up, and you know it." Ezio growled, feeling their footsteps move them further from the table.

"You know what I don't understand? How you can fall for this guy who you've known for about a month and you turn on your friend and teammate whom you've known even longer."

They stopped walking, Ezio looking rather dumbfounded at the statement.

"Do you seriously think that this attitude you've got is making me like you any more?" He folded his arms before him, feeling rather put out about the entire situation.

"If you're going to see me as anything more than a friend, you can't be dating whats-his-face." Ugo's hands reached out and grabbed Ezio's shoulders, pulling him closer in frustration. "Why can't you see that I'd be better for you? I know all the shit that's been happening to you and I can even relate to it. I work at almost all your jobs trying to keep everything afloat. We're made for each other."  
 **\---**  
Poking at a piece of chicken with his fork, Altair soon set said utensil down and picked up the pie, putting it to his lips and taking a bite while Rebecca was going on and on about how she was going to beat the living hell out of some Uberto person who did nothing but eat and eat and eat when they were supposed to be working together on a project in their Computers class.

"Then why don't you just tell him to bugger off and ask to do it on your own?" Shaun lifted the sub up and bit into it with a fed up look whereas the dark haired techy was just furious and waved her arms.

"I would - lil' boy genius - but it's already a few days in!"

"What did you mean by 'freshman year'?" Lucy questioned, turning her attention to Desmond whom was chewing and soon swallowed, glancing over at the hooded male to see that he was staring off in a direction with a bored look on his face. Soon turning back to the blonde.

"...remember Freshman year?"

A nod.

"Well, yeah...remember when I came back after a day off with a cast?"

Another nod and a look of slowly realizing what the other was getting at.

"Yeah..."  
 **\---**  
Ezio shook his head, frowning at what Ugo had just said. "You should have said something sooner, don't try to ruin what I've got."

"I didn't ask you because you were always surrounded by a flock of girls or by the team." He growled, letting his arms fall down to his side.

"I don't care, Ugo. If you actually cared that much for me you would've found a way to tell me how you felt. I'm not going to let my relationship suffer simply because you couldn't 'find the right time' to talk." Ezio couldn't believe that Ugo was doing this to him. If he was a true friend he'd step away.

"You leave me with no choice then."

"What?"

He reached out and took Ezio's hand, pulling him into a kiss in the courtyard. It was in public and now everyone would know of Ugo's feelings for him. His tongue slithered out and ran along Ezio's teeth for a moment before retreating back into its cave.

Not far from where the sight was was Altair's table, the brunet slowly lowering his hand with the pie and completely dumbfounded at what he'd just witnessed. After a moment he turned his attention to see that Desmond had also seen what had been done. The torn expression he wore was heartbreaking.

Just as before, the surprise had him frozen. All the young Auditore could do was stand there, locked lips with wide eyes.

Eventually, after he had regained his composure, he pushed Ugo away, gasping for air and using his arm to try wiping the kiss from his lips. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

The table shook when the Arabian's fist slammed against it and grabbed his tray with the fork sliding entirely off and clattering on the surface of the table while making his way towards the two jocks, while his friends called after him. Desmond even set down his sandwich to go and stop the other.

Standing in front of the two football players was a very pissed, extremely furious, Altair. Whose smile was strained and dark before lifting the tray and turning it upside-down to douse the two in alfredo and lift his right hand to shove the somewhat eaten pie in Ezio's face.

"Altair! Wh-what the hell?!" the youngest brunet shouted, eyes wide and grabbing some napkins to give to the two while the hooded student turned and walked away, tossing his tray back on the table with a scowl before hurrying off back into the building.

Desmond on the other hand gave Ezio some napkins and wiped the sauce off Ugo's face before it got into the other's eyes.

Ezio coughed, spitting out some of the pie and wiping it from his face before looking around frantically.

_I don't care about Ugo...Altair..._

"Altair!" The brunet pulled himself up and ignored the napkins shoved into his hands. He sprinted down after him, hurrying himself to catch up and speak with Altair like he wanted to since the gym.

Altair was already out of sight, but Ezio didn't care. He had to find him. He had to.  
 **\---**  
Sitting in a corner on the roof was a certain outcast, whose knees were pressed to his chest and arms looped around his shins, chin placed atop his curled knees. Taking a hand away from his leg, Altair pushed his hood back with slanted brows and gripped the sleeve, rubbing the palm against one of his closed eyes. Thinking about it now, maybe going out with the captain of the football team and a popular jock to boot was a terrible idea. He shouldn't have even considered it once the other offered it.

Then perhaps he wouldn't be feeling this down about what he'd seen, wouldn't be as angry as he had been. Lowering his head so his forehead was resting on his knees now, Altair's shoulders bunched up and tightened his hold on his legs.

But if that had been the case he wouldn't be as happy as he had been with those days that he'd spent with said Auditore.

It'd been a good few minutes before Ezio came running around the corner, trying to remove as much of the pie as he could from his face. The pie made it hard enough to see in the first place.

"Altair!" He ran down the hall, fumbling down it. As a quick thought, he decided to run to the roof where they spent their lunches. "Alt-" Ezio stopped as he opened the door leading to the roof, sighing with a soft smile as he set his eyes on the boy.

Lifting his head up to his name being called, the hoodie wearing teen lifted his hand and balled it into a fist before rubbing his cheek with it.

He fell to his knees to be level with Altair. "....I was looking everywhere for you..."

"What for? You could've just stayed down there and acted all huffy and stuff..." Lowering his hand, the brunet stared at Ezio with an attempted emotionless look, though was failing at it miserably. So when he felt that his mask was about to crack he turned his head away. "...like jocks are supposed to act."

"Since when have you known me to act like a 'jock' is supposed to act?" Ezio rubbed the back of his neck thoughtfully and fought back a smile. It wouldn't do to be smiling after such an awful incident.

Now the other had a point there that Altair couldn't really argue about. "...point taken..."

"I wanted to come here for you. I...don't care about anyone anymore. Just you." He took the balled fist into his hand and cocked his head to the side.

A soft flush colored the Arabian's cheeks while the Italian spoke though blinked once his hand was grabbed onto and lifted his head to glance over at it.

"Let's tell everyone about us."

That was when Altair's eyes widened and looked at Ezio with a surprised look. "W...wait just a second here. Wasn't it you that said we could hide it?" Raising his other hand, he made a motion toward the other. "Besides, if we were to tell then wouldn't that...y'know...get you kicked off the team?" Golden spheres looked down on his captive hand. "...why would you sacrifice what you love doing?"

"I told you, I don't give a shit what they say or what they want. It's...it's not important as you are. This is killing you, not being able to tell your friends and being open about this. And I'm not going to let you get the rap for this." He bent in and kissed Altair, opening his mouth a little more and deepening it.

Whatever had Altair even think to reconsider their relationship made the brunet wish it had never crossed his mind when Ezio kissed him. Raising his free hand, he reached back to place it against the back of the other's head, tangling his fingers in the strands, parting his own lips as well.

Eventually uncurling his fingers to not be formed into a fist anymore and shifting the hand to hold the other's own.

Ezio cocked his head to the side to press his lips even more against Altair's, placing his palm on his cheek. "Altair..." His other hand took the lead from Altair and gripped the back of the outcast's head.

Luckily, their moment was not going to be interrupted any time soon by intruders because the area was secluded. It only made them kiss harder and more passionately.

Eventually both had to part for air and Altair's cheeks were a rosy red before moving to rest one of the burning cheeks on Ezio's shoulder. Closing his eyes for a moment, trying to force the blush down then slowly pulling back and looking up at the Italian. "...would you really do that?"

"Of course..." He wrapped his arms around Altair and held him in a firm hug. "You say the word and it wouldn't matter the consequences. I'd just do it for you."

The brunet's eyes widened slightly then fell shut as his hand that was in the other's hair went to grip the back of Ezio's shirt with another tinge of red coloring his cheeks. "...you idiot." was murmured.

Ezio's eyes slowly closed as he pressed his cheek against Altair's own. He took in the scent Altair had, detecting a sweet smell that reminded him of the air when it rained.

"...you smell like blueberries." Pulling back, the outcast took his hands back and gently pushed the other back then reached a hand up to lightly pluck a berry from atop the other's head then set it aside and went to get any excess food out of the other's hair. "Sorry about this...guess I - well I know I overreacted...but still, sorry."

The elder shook his head, leaning in and kissing Altair's lips once more. "I would've done worse if someone had kissed you." He chuckled, placing his forehead against his lovers, touching their noses softly. "You're in a food throwin' mood, huh?"

Altair glanced down at the mention of him flinging food and lowered his hands to rest them on the other's arms. "...I wouldn't doubt you could...but yeah...I kinda was." Lifting his eyes, the young Ibn La-Ahad stared into the other's chocolate spheres before moving to give one last kiss then leaning back and letting out a soft exhale. "Lunch is probably gonna be over in a few minutes..." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a Kit-Kat. "Want some?"

The Italian just chuckled in response, leaning back with a huge grin on his face. "If you have some, I'll just taste it on your lips." Ezio stuck out his tongue playfully and moved to have his back against the wall as well, letting his legs stretch out. "I...don't feel like going to class."

Lowering a leg so it wasn't curled, Altair reached his left hand back to yank his hood back over his head to hide the embarrassed expression on his face before moving to open the candy. Gripping the sides and cracking it in half, the teen pulled out the half for himself, placing it between his teeth and to chew. Though hearing the other say that had him pull the other half out and place it near Ezio's mouth, tapping his lower lip with it. "But you're going to anyway, because you're a good student." A smirk tugged at his lips.

"I guess you're right..." Ezio took the chocolate tapped against his lip in between his teeth and moved forward, inserting it into Altair's mouth. "You're so cute when you're embarrassed." He pulled away, pressing his back against the wall again.

Blinking at the other putting the candy into his mouth, Altair blinked once again then sent a weak glare in the other's direction before letting out a soft sigh and leaning back. Soon moving his right hand to grip the chocolate to snap some off and chew on the rest. "I'm not 'cute'."

Ezio reached out and took Altair's hand in his, intertwining the fingers. He held his hand tight and smiled, closing his eyes and enjoying their moment. "You really are..."

After a moment of chewing on the Kit-Kat, Altair leaned to the side and rested his head against the other's shoulder while closing his own eyes with a soft exhale. Continuing to eat until it was gone then simply sitting there with the other and tightening his hand's hold on the other's own.

Neither cared for their secrecy anymore. All they wanted to do was sit there.

"I love you, Altair." Ezio rest his head on Altair's.

Hearing that had Altair shift slightly before mumbling something close to, "Love you too."


	20. Compromise

"Look...uh...I'm _really_ sorry about that, I don't know what the hell he was thinking. I'm sure he's sorry, so..." Lowering his hand, Desmond's apologetic look turned down into a depressed state, sighing inwardly before finishing the rest with a strained smile. "...don't hurt him."

Ugo glared in the direction that Ezio shot off to and began to wipe himself down with some napkins a fellow student handed him. "I don't see that happening as he basically just fucked with me...again."

That, in simpler terms, meant that Altair wasn't going to get out of this with a slap on the wrist and that caused Desmond to sigh inwardly. Also praying for his friend's safety.

He pulled bits of the Alfredo from his hair and off his clothes, as if that would remove the smell that still lingered. His cheeks were bright red in fury and he couldn't help but glance up to where the two had run off previously. His nose patch was covered in the sauce from the pasta and Ugo couldn't help but sigh as he tried to remove as much of it as he could.

It took a moment, but he soon did a double-take, staring at Desmond for a minute. "Wait...you're that kid that came up to me during the party. Des, right?" He managed a broken smile, quite unable to fully vanquish his hatred for the kid's friend.

Blinking at the other's 'double-take' the brunet blinked, his own hoodie's hood down and open to reveal his black MSI shirt. Total opposite of Altair, though some people did mistake them for the other at times, when their jackets were zipped and hoods up. "Uh...y-yeah." A nervous smile, a tiny tinge of pink, forming on his face. "That's me."

 _C'mon, Desmond, you sound like an idiot..._ he chided himself before raising a hand and rubbing the back of his neck. _...well, you probably are an idiot but still - convince him not to hurt your friend! Stop gawking!_

Blinking once he realized he'd been staring at the other, the young Miles lowered his hand and swallowed. "Okay, look, I know you and your teammates are probably really pissed but I'm just asking - not demanding - don't take it personally." He shifted his right hand to rub his left arm in an uncertain manner. At this point Desmond really doubted that the other would listen to him or even take into consideration what he'd just said. "...he's just...having an off day..."

A soft chuckle escaped Ugo as Desmond pleaded with him to not have the football team pound Altair into the ground until he wasn't anything more than a piece of crap of the pavement. "Ah, you're his friend then?"

"Yeah." He looked to the side with slanted brows, falling into a quiet state.

There was a silence between them before Ugo brushed the rest of the visible pasta off his shoulders. "Don't worry, Desy. I'll make sure to have the football team left outta this, but he'll have to deal with me."

Hearing this had Desmond look back over at Ugo with wide eyes, almost as if he couldn't believe what the other had said but his lips curved up into a grin. "Really? That's rather nice - I mean, thanks."

The only two people that knew about Altair and Ezio's relationship stood together, looking at each other.

Ugo was curious as to why Desmond was being so shy and red in the face, but it was only because he wasn't thinking about his status as a football buff. He reached his hand out and placed it on the boy's head. "Ya know, you're awfully cute. Not like that brute of a friend you've got. Nice to know you've got some loyalty."

Blinking his honey-brown spheres, Desmond felt his face grow a darker shade of red, bringing his shoulders up while stuffing his hands into his pockets while closing his eyes and turning his head to the side slightly. "I'm not 'cute'..." he mumbled, shrugging at the comment of his commitment. "That's how I've always been."

What compelled him to lean in and kiss Desmond on the cheek, Ugo would never know, but he was already out of the closet to whoever had just seen everything. "Cutie."

That action, that little peck...

Totally knocked the shorter male off balance and rose his hand to lightly place his fingertips there, looking back over at Ugo and pouted slightly. "Fine, whatever."

Even though his blush didn't lessen in the slightest.

"'ey, Ugo, the hell're you doing?!"

"Dude, did he just do what I think he did?"

"Nah...I think he's just messing with either us or him...maybe both..."

"Leave him and come back over here!"

Each and every one of those sentences caused Desmond to shrink back, turning his head away once one of his friends called him back towards the table. Seeing Rebecca make that little 'Get. Over. Here!' gesture with her arms.

The sound of his fellow teammates calling out to him and even speaking with such loud voices amongst themselves didn't surprise him as he slowly stood straight once more. Ugo offered Desmond a wink out of view of the new on-lookers.

He turned around, smiling slyly at the others. "Alright, fellas. Alright." Ugo waved Desmond off to go to his table while he distracted the team. "I'm comin'."

Looking back over at the jock, the brunet offered a nervous, shy, smile before hurrying back over to his table. Plopping down once he reached it, he grabbed his sandwich and bit into it before he could be questioned for why his face was as red as it was.

"Bloody hell happened there, mate?" Shaun questioned, raising a brow to the teen who was staring down at the table.

They all filed back over to the usual table, the jocks giving him questioning looks and glaring over at the table Desmond now sat at.

"What the hell's goin' on here, Ug?"

"It looks like you just came out of the closet, but that's not right, yeah?"

Ugo raised an eyebrow. "And if I was?"

One of the jocks rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Then that's just a little uncomfortable."

"I don't recall ever looking any of you over in the locker room, so calm down. I'm only gay for two people." He shrugged. "Think of me as an arrow with two dents in it, other than that, completely straight."

The others were somewhat relieved by Ugo's words and surprisingly looked over his sexuality quite suddenly. "What about that Altair kid?"

"Don't worry about him. I've got a plan for him. It's between him and me anyway." Ugo glared off in the direction Ezio ran. "It's best not to get you involved."

"That's enough for us..." They all avoided looking at Ugo's expression of malice with some worry.

Whereas at Desmond's table everyone - excluding a certain outcast - was attacking him with questions and he just kept on eating, even stealing some of Rebecca's food when he ran out of his own. Continuing well until the bell rang for them all to leave.

"Desmond..." Lucy started, pushing to stand and moving over to the trash bin with him. "...what happened over there?"

"N-nothing! Nothing at all!" he protested, looking over at her with narrowed eyes before seeing her cross her arms with a, 'Really, you're going to lie to me?' look. "...look, it's nothing big -"

"...Desmond."

His face flushed and looked away. "You shouldn't worry about it."  
 **\---**  
Golden spheres slid open after hearing muffled cries of joy and honkings from cars -

Wait...cars were honking? Why did it sound so close by? Bolting to sit up straight, his hand placed on Ezio's knee, moving his left hand to rub his eyes and groan out in an unpleasant manner. _What...did I fall asleep...?_ Lowering his hand, Altair pushed to stand and shifted to look down onto the grounds.

Everyone was filing out of the school.

A dumbfounded look was soon plastered upon the usually emotionless student's face. Turning to face Ezio, he crouched down and gripped the other's shoulder to shake him. "Hey, get up. School's over." Even though he sounded calm, his hand was showing that he was obviously panicking. Not once had he ever fallen asleep or skipped classes.

As per usual, Ezio looked just calm and peaceful in his sleep, mouth slightly a gape.

They'd been sleeping up against one another. Their arms pressed against each others with Altair's head resting on Ezio's shoulder while Ezio's head rested on Altair's. The two of them had even held hands at first, until it grew uncomfortable for whatever reason in the time. Once Altair had rushed to get up, Ezio instantly compensated and turned his head a different direction to keep his posture relatively the same. 

Yet, he couldn't shake the urgency in Altair's calls, soon opening his eyes and rubbing them softly. "Alty...why're you bein' so loud? I'm tryin' to sl-"

His eyes popped open, clamoring to stand and peek over the fence, showing them the front of the school peopled with students talking amongst themselves.

_I...slept through class?_

With the other getting up onto his feet, Altair reached out to grab onto the fence and stood up as well, leaning against said surface with his expression still one of someone still waking. "...I can't believe this..." he mumbled, raising his right hand and rubbing his forehead.

He stood in silence for a moment before shrugging. "Oh, well. It's not like I'm going to get kicked off the team for this." Ezio stretched his arms above his head.

"Are you joking?" Altair lowered his hand with one of those expressions, the type where you're being a bit over-dramatic though traumatized all the same. "This is terrible." Though he looked away when Ezio moved to stretch and shifted a hand to rub the back of his neck.

"That...was the best nap I've had in years." His smile was unmistakable. "Wanna come over to my house and do it again sometime?"

Hearing this had the outcast's cheeks turn a light red, looking to the side and swallowing nervously before closing his eyes. "S...sure. If you want."

A laugh was Altair's reply.

Ezio turned from the fence and walked two steps to land a light, quick kiss on his boyfriend's lips. His eyes flashed in a consoling way. "Don't worry about this, okay, Altair?"

Both the kiss and what the other had said had a soft sigh pass his lips, pushing the thought of missing the last of his classes to the back of his mind. Worrying about it wasn't helping, that was obvious about everything. Besides... "Worrying solves nothing." he mumbled.

He hugged him, wrapped his arms completely around him and held him tightly. "Your grandfather is in the hospital, right? They'll call your home."

"Point taken." Raising his hands, he hugged the other back, though a bit awkwardly. Seeing as someone could glance up from the grounds and probably see them. "Though you'll be getting the same treatment, you know."

Gently, he pulled back, taking Altair's hand and leading him to the roof. "Let's get outta this place."

Hand-holding. Why did it seem out of place at this moment? _Probably because I don't let him hold my hand that much..._ Following the slightly taller brunet, Altair glanced over at his shoulder to the vast skies then lowered and returned his attention forth. _...yeah, it's kinda something guys do with girls..._

Golden hues narrowed slightly.

 _'with...girls...'_ Taking his hand back and letting it lower to his side once they were at the bottom of the stairs, the outcast moved to open the door and motioned to the left.

"I need to...get my things..." the Arabian spoke, averting his eyes in the direction that he was going to head to gather his things. "...go...head on home, or something. I'll see you tomorrow." Lowering his hand, he then went to head to where he mentioned.

"Ah...okay." Ezio watched Altair leave him and rubbed the back of his head in a confused manner. Everything had been going so well, or as well as it could have with another guy kissing him and making advances.

 _Maybe he's still a little unsure._ He smiled, watching Altair turn around a corner and leave his line-of-vision.

He turned around and placed his arms behind his head in a tired fashion, but couldn't stop the grin on his face.


	21. Dispute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little sense of deja vu should hit you in this chapter.  
> -A

There he was again, back pressed to the bark of the tree. Except this time he was wearing a sleeveless plaid hoodie and a plain black t-shirt. Both wrists had white tennis wristbands, a black stripe ringing around it. Leaning forth, he bit his lower lip and tightened his hold on his pencil before going back to what he was sketching.

Perhaps it was the best picture of Ezio he'd done so far. That 'stupid' grin was on the jock's face, though he was leaning back against the goal's pole, wearing a shirt with the school symbol on the front. At this moment Altair was shading in the pants, trying to give the illusion of denim, doing a quick circle then oval for where he was going to have the shoes be positioned.

After what felt like an hour, having focused so much it gave that illusion, the tanned male leaned back with a soft exhale, putting his pencil back into his bag and peering down at what seemed like the twentieth picture of his boyfriend so far. Though the real count was lower than that.

How did the other influence this?

Slowly Altair let his hands slide into his pockets, staring at the doodle, wondering how this could be possible.

Across from where Altair was sitting, Ugo walked out from the back of the school and into the yard. His expression was rather sneaky and sinister as he gazed about to suddenly become still, watching Altair's actions from afar. The young Moriatie walked, almost purposefully around the edge of the trees that lined the back of the school, jumping over bushes and sneaking quietly behind the tree where the artist was sketching the popular football jock.

Ugo's eyes slanted, catching a glimpse of the football player in the sketchy form. He pressed his body against the tree, looking the picture over and, despite being spiteful of what had occured to him at Altair's hands, decided that the picture was very well done for a High School student. Almost as if it were a photo.

"Yoink!" Ugo's fingers reached out and took the art book, walking passed the hoodie wearing teen.

"Ah -" Altair jerked his head up, almost expecting it to be Ezio doing what he had before with the sketchbook. Only to then growl and glare once he saw Ugo. Pressing his hand to the ground, he moved to stand up and grabbed onto his bag, his look one of frustration and irritation.

"My, my, Ezio looks nice in this." He turned around and hid the book behind his back, frowning at Altair. "You want this back?"

At the other's comment on his newest picture, his picture of Ezio, of the star of the football team, the girls' 'dreamboat,' Altair then realized how much shit he'd be going through if anyone else saw that. Even if he shouldn't be he was panicking on the inside along with his face flaring.

"...give it back."

Why did this seem like deja vu?

Shaking the thought away, he moved toward the jock. "...give it back, now."

The smartass jock simply smiled, moving away each step that Altair took toward him. He shook his head at the command. "Ah, I don't do well with commands." His brain was reeling, thinking of what he should do next.

This was just frustrating. One thing then another with this guy and Altair wasn't going to take this laying down.

"What would you do to get his book back?" Ugo's smile turned mysterious and dark. "Would you dump Ezio? What would it take for you two to break it off?" He was much taller than Altair and he planned to use that to his advantage if the boy lunged toward him, already planning to hold it high in the air.

"Those are ridiculous conditions to get it back," he snapped, his expression going from annoyed to furious, taking another step towards Ugo and reaching his hand out to swipe and grab at his sketchbook. Just out of reach. "If you want another broken nose..." The brunet tried to grab for it again. "...I'm more than willing to give you one."

Now he realized why this was like deja vu. Though of the bad variety. The taller student was keeping his precious possession out of his grasp and taunting him about it. But this time Altair knew not to shove to get it - if he _did_ do that and 'that' happened again the young Ibn La-Ahad might not be able to live through the horrific result.

Furrowing his brows, Altair decided to do a different approach. "...unless you want what happened to your 'oh-so awesome' captain to happen to you as well." Adding on his usual scowl and dark expression.

The jock raised an eyebrow at this particular comment, keeping the book just out of reach in case it was a ploy to have Ugo's guard fall and then come running for it. "Heh, you can't trick me like that."

"I could be telling the truth or lying and you'd never know," he grumbled.

He allowed a quiet moment to pass between them before voicing his troubles. "What is it that you can offer Ezio that I can't?" His smile became a frown and his eyebrows furrowed. "Why do you get him?"

"...what?" This was odd, this was really awkward. "...how am I supposed to know? Because you didn't say anything?"

With that, Ugo pulled back his arm and thrust it forward. He felt his fist collide with Altair's head, pushing him onto the ground with the force.

Hitting the grass harshly, the outcast grunted, elbow pressed to the ground and his other hand placed against the striken site. Slowly lowering his hand, golden irises rose to look at the other, hood having fallen back to reveal his face. "What the hell...?"

"Take your shitty sketchbook." Ugo tossed it at Altair, looking angry. "That punch is for earlier."

Catching his sketchbook, Altair moved to sit up and let out a sigh before putting his sketchbook back into his bag, gripping the strap and taking it off his shoulder slowly to then set it down. Pushing to stand, he then moved to grab onto Ugo's arm and turned while yanking him forth, slamming his elbow into the jock's gut before releasing the limb.

Not entirely surprised at the retaliation, Ugo accepted the elbow to his stomach, offering a small chuckle amidst some coughing. "You think that I'll let you get away with this? I only let you go because school was going on, jerk off." He reached down and took the elbow, quickly forcing it behind Altair's back and then flipping him back down onto the grass.

Gritting his teeth, Altair turned over and pushed to give enough room for his foot to swing out and knock against the other's ankle roughly. "You started this..." Getting to his feet, Altair glared down on the other while clenching his left hand into a tight fist. "...school can wait."

He fell to the ground at the kick, coughing a little from the previous move. "Well said, ya bastard." With that, he reached out and caught Altair's legs with his own, pulling him down right into another clenched fist. This time, intended for the nose.

A gasp passed the outcast's lips at being tugged down and cocked his head to the side at the last second to dodge the fist.

It missed the target, but it ended up hitting Altair's cheek. Gravity did all the work. Ugo then pushed away, standing up and scooting back a little to prevent another leg attack.

Now, Altair knew his cheek would be swollen like hell later even screaming from the pain but also knew that whatever the consequence, he was going to kick this guy's ass.

And so when Ugo moved back, preventing him from using his feet to kick again, Altair simply pushed to stand and reeled his fist back. Stepping forth and thrusting it forth towards the other's face. Aiming in the same spot the other had while he was falling.

This hit missed.

He'd been expecting a force full attack like that. Ugo could tell from the way he punched in the gym and recently, it was fairly straight-forward. He bent back, resting most of the weight on his ankles and then diving in and tackling Altair in the chest.

With the force of the tackle from yesterday and comparing it to the one right now, Altair could admit this one had more power than before. Which is probably the reason a grunt came out from the collision.

They both fell, hard, onto the grass.

Refusing to let Altair have one single second to fight back, Ugo began to wrestle with the golden eyed teen.

Growling at not being able to get at least one hit in, Altair planted a foot to the ground for leverage then shoved himself to roll over and move his right hand to backhand the other. A somewhat girlish move, but effective none the less.

"What did I ever do to you anyway?" the smaller form snarled.

"What the hell do ya mean 'what'd I do to ya?'" His teeth gritted together as he pushed himself up and found that he was on top of Altair and pinning the boy's lower half down. "Are you stupid or are you just trying to make me angry?"

Glaring up at the jock, Altair's eyes narrowed with a deep scowl. "I'm trying to understand why the hell someone would like you." he sneered, moving his hand and gripped Ugo's shirt collar and swung his arm to the side to try and get the other off him.

With that, Ugo began to repeatedly punch Altair in the face. The best that he could with Altair struggling below him. "You snarky bastard! I'll fuck you up so much that he won't ever want to see your ugly mug ever again!"

"Hey! There's a fight!"

"Awesome!"

At this point people started to gather and cheered for them to fight, basically the 'Fight! Fight!' chant. Which caught Desmond's attention, moving away from his circle of friends towards where the cluster of people were before gently pushing his way through. Only to stop once he caught sight of Ugo and Altair fighting. 

"Well, shit..." he grumbled then glanced around to see if he could find someone who would be willing to stop the fight with him.

As if to answer Desmond's wish, Ezio turned around the corner and looked around briefly. Searching for his boyfriend.

"Fight, fight, fight!" Ezio's head turned to see the huge crowd surrounding a rather nasty tussle occuring inside the circle.

"Desmond?" He walked over and saw a disheartened friend of Altair's looking as if he didn't know what to do. "What's going on?"

Hearing Ezio speak had the short teen turn and looked relieved. "Oh, thank God you're here." Raising his right hand, he motioned toward the circle. "Altair and Ugo are just going at it. And it looks like they'll keep going unless someone stops them."

"What?" The brunet was surprised at the mere idea. 

_I knew they didn't like each other, but to fight?_

"Help me out here..." Desmond turned and pushed through the crowd and grabbed onto Ugo, jerking him away from Altair, whom then got up off the ground and was about to throw another punch.

Ezio followed Desmond's lead and since the other pulled Ugo off, he thought it was important to stop Altair from getting himself further into trouble. He grabbed the hand that was about to land right in Ugo's face and held it tight. "Altair, what's going on here?"

With his hand being stopped Altair's eyes flickered, looking as if he would have done worse to the one that Desmond was holding captive. And if given the chance, he most certainly would have. The tightening on his hand had him veer over to Ezio, with the look he'd given Ugo then dropped it, letting his fist slowly uncurl back to a hand.

Choruses of "awww"s surrounded them as they immediately began to dissipate. As if it had been a teacher or principal that had stopped the fight.

"...what do you think happened?" Altair hissed, jerking his hand out of the other's grasp with narrowed eyes. "He started it and I was going to end it."

At first, the words didn't quite register. Ugo...started it? He turned around, facing the other jock with disbelieving eyes. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

In reply, Ugo simply looked away, not trying to free himself of Desmond's steady hand on his arm, preventing him from moving to attack Altair once more. "Asshole punched me and dumped food on the both of us. I'm allowed to get back at him if I wanna." He sighed, slipping his arm out of Desmond's hold.

With the other wanting to be free the young Miles let Ugo go. Though felt somewhat upset that this was all started over a stupid reason.

Ezio shook his head, rather angry at his friend for trying to start shit with his boyfriend. Altair, on the other hand, was seething and looked like he wanted to throw just one more punch but settled for wiping his lower lip.

Ugo turned around, starting to walk back into the school with a rather bloody lip, but stopped to mutter his thanks into Desmond's ear. "We're even now. I won't get back at him." Almost as if he'd lost more than a fight, which was more like a tie than anything, he slumped his shoulders and walked on.

Turning toward the jock's direction, Desmond swallowed thickly then moved to follow. "Ugo! Hang on a second!"

He stopped, turning his head around to see the young student run up to him. "Yeah?" The jock turned about to face him, looking rather confused.

Once he caught up to the football player, the brunet took his bag off his shoulder and unzipped it to dig into the, somewhat, mess of a backpack before pulling out a half-frozen bottle of water then handed it over to the other male. "Here."

The nice gesture was of surprise to him, reaching out and taking the bottle gently from Desmond's grip. It was nice and cold to the touch, but all Ugo noticed was the soft pink hue of the other's cheeks.

He smiled, leaning in and kissing his cheek. Ugo held up the bottle and gave him a wink. "I'll repay the debt, Des. Thanks."

Lips pressing to his cheek was the least Desmond expected so now his face was a bright red. "I-it's not a big deal...but you're welcome anyway."

Where the other two were standing, Altair gripped the bottom of his black shirt, brought it up and wiped the blood off his lip. "Remember the party? When we both agreed Desmond needed a boot in the ass to talk to the guy he liked..." He then lowered the shirt and turned his head to look at Ezio. "...the one he's talking to right now, that's who he likes."

Ezio felt himself run his hand over the back of his neck in a rather conflicted way. It was nice to see Ugo talking so politely with the shy boy with a crush on him, but he also had just tried to pummel his boyfriend into the ground. He shook his head and turned his attention onto Altair once more. "You alright?"

Sighing, the tanned male let his arms cross, lifting a hand to wipe more blood off. "...I've taken worse. And I did pull my punches this time." Looking down at the crimson on his hand, Altair then wiped it on his jeans before going to get his bag and sling it onto his shoulder. "I bet the nurse will be happy to see us. Let's just go."

"W-what? You pulled your punches?" He'd managed to beat Ugo up fairly well, and that was just from a few pulled punches. His nose was even starting to bleed from where Altair had landed a nice fist to it. He wondered if his jock friend would say the same thing.

Turning, he then headed into the school building, first period having started five or so minutes ago.

"Ah, sure. Let's go." Ezio followed his injured lover into the school, without saying another word about what had transpired. And definitely nothing having to do with Ugo.


	22. Sadie Hawkin's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Ugo and Desmond chapter.

It'd been a good few weeks since the mess about in the back of the school. The gossip spreading about the fight had died down considerably and moved onto a completely different topic.

The Sadie Hawkin's Dance was a mere two weeks away.

Already, girls throughout the school took their chance to ask out many of the popular boys and would ultimately be shot down and just before the dance would find themselves settling for 'less interesting' boys. Obviously, Ugo and Ezio were only the first choice for many a girl, but there'd also been a constant and steady gossip in the group of girls at the school.

The football jocks had obviously found the interaction between Ugo and Ezio in the courtyard during lunch too good to pass up.

Now, when each girl was turned down (still trying to get each boy's affections), they simply said something along the lines of, "Ah, they're probably going together."

Ugo had let Ezio be since the fight, every now and then talking as if nothing happened and returning to his former 'best friend' relationship. Ezio was all too happy to let things return to how they used to, talking with him whenever the chance arose due to the pleasant conversations they could have without the awkward flirting Ugo used to incorporate in them.

This morning, the both of them merely walked into the school and were asked out by three or four girls, each asking out the other when they were shot down.

The popular quarterback had a good reason for turning down the girls, though it wasn't quite clear to everyone else. Altair.

The running back was more difficult to ascertain why he was turning down all the girls that came to him. Perhaps it was because he wasn't over Ezio and wouldn't give up hope that there would be a screw up between the two and he'd jump right in to take his 'rightful place.' It might also have been due to his not getting over his rejection so easily or, and this was much more plausible, he had found interest in one person in particular.

His second period of the day was Science 101. A boring and altogether uneventful class filled with meaningless terms and dissections. It wasn't science if a girl didn't scream "ew" or pass out at the sight of an animal's organs.

He walked in, his bag slung over his shoulder. They had assigned seats, which sucked because Ugo would probably have sat closer to the window or the back of the room.

Mr. Vidic, their teacher, sat at his desk most of the time, which most would consider love for the subject. Ugo believed the reason was that he could decide who he would fuck over that day.

There were about six tables in the room with sinks and burners installed on the end.

Ugo's seat was on the second one. Closer than he ever wanted to be to any teacher. He walked to his seat, taking it and leaning back onto the hind legs of the chair. A soft yawn broke his unpleasant exterior, reaching his arms up and resting them on the back of his head in a bored way.

Children had already filed in, filling up the seats one-by-one.

His usually annoying, sweaty, unsocial, and germ infested lab partner had been transfered to another school where he could bother some other guy who wouldn't like to take his shit anymore.

"On all fours, Moriatie."

Obeying, Ugo bit his lip and brought his chair's legs back to the ground and glared as Vidic turned away and moved to the front of the room.

With a scurrying Desmond, trying to get in before the bell chimed, slipping in from the side and going to the third table. He plopped down, face in his arms that rested on the table, with soft pants and slumping his shoulders. Apparently helping Rebecca find her black iPod at the last minute had been a bad idea.

Well, at least he could look up and see Ugo - even if it was the back of the guy's head.

The bell rang almost the second Vidic reached the front of the classroom. Like a true creep.

"Today, we're going to be dissecting clams."

_Great. Damn mussels._

"Moriatie, since you're without a partner, I guess you'll need one to help you pass this class. Since your grades are already on the brink of kicking you off your team."

_Damn, bastard._

"I can help." Desmond offered, raising his hand and then getting odd looks from the rest of the class. Whom simply stared at the boy who was slowly letting his hand fall back down to try and remove the attention that was on him. "...uh..." Slowly he turned his head away and placed his once raised hand's palm atop his head and ruffling up his hair a bit. Face a bright red as if sunburned due to the stares continuing to linger.

After a moment the old man coughed into his hand and picked up his clipboard to review the grades. "Well, Mr. Miles..." he drawled out, eyes set on a certain section of the paper. "...seeing as no one else offered, it seems that you will indeed be helping Moriatie with his labs."

If it wasn't for there being a crowd Desmond would have thrown his arms up and went, 'Wooh! Yeah!' but seeing as that wasn't the case he simply had a miniature him do the 'Yes dance' in his head while cheering.

At least he wouldn't need to deal with Shaun anymore.

The sound of Desmond's voice caused a sly smirk to cross over Ugo's features, leaning back again and saying nothing in response.

"Now, as we all know: don't play with the supplies, don't spray each other with the water and absolutely do not touch these things with your bare hands. Now get to it."

With that everyone got up and to their lab stations, Desmond pushing out of his chair and heading to lab table three with a notebook and pencil in hand.

"Why, hello there, Des." Ugo turned his body to face him and moved his left arm to his side and rest the other on the lab desk. He looked Desmond over in an interested manner and then looked down at the disgusting clams before him. "I guess you'll be sitting with me from now on, eh?"

"Oh..." Glancing over with a nervous smile, the brunet rose a hand, holding the pencil, and rubbed the back of his neck nervously then dropped it. "Probably." He rose his hand and pointed over to the supplies on the cart in the front of the room. "Could you go get the stuff and a pair of gloves?"

He cocked his head to the side and glanced over at the cart pointed out at the front. Truth be told, he'd never gone up to the cart to get supplies. It was always snot nose who'd immediately stand up and do it, but he didn't complain as he nodded and stood, walking to the front. When he reached the cart, he glanced up and looked at Desmond from afar, thinking to himself before forcing himself to focus on the subject at hand. He didn't want to screw up and find that he'd have to cut off his hand or something stupid like that.

While waiting for the other to get the things, Desmond plopped his rump down on a stool, tapping his eraser to the notebook and glancing over at the clam. Soon opening his notebook and sketching out the primary, untouched, version of the clam.

Not as good as Altair's but Desmond didn't take multiple classes of art like his friend had.

He then poked the thing with the tip of his pencil with his brows slanted, his right leg bouncing in an anxious manner, setting the tip of his foot on one of the bars to the chair. _Open it, slowly...then refer to the sheet and draw it out to label the pieces..._ Honey-brown spheres glanced over to the sheet then blinked with a confused look. _I didn't know this thing had a heart...damn, now I feel bad for what I'm about to do to it._

His partner returned to the table with all the designated items, looking rather uninterestedly at the clam and placed the things he'd grabbed down on the table in front of them. He went back to leaning on his chair again, focusing his attention on Desmond instead.

The things being set down didn't have him look away from the paper, at least not yet. _Okay...so just open it up...write it down, stick it in a bag once we're familiar with it..._

The way his face was screwed up when he was thinking was...cute. Though the other denied this fact, Ugo found much of the other to be summed up in that single word. "So, how're you going to cut it up?"

Blinking, he glanced up from the sheet and to where the other was seated. "Huh?" Did he hear that right? Ugo wasn't going to help? "Wait...you're not going to help?" Now that was uncalled for, if it was true. Doing such a thing by oneself got nothing done and gave the person doing it a headache and a high chance of messing up due to the time limit. "You're just going to _sit_ there and make me do all the work?"

The dark haired student blinked, thinking about how he'd said that and just shook his head with a light smile. "Sorry, force of habit." Ugo chuckled. "You're so cute when you're angry."

This had a soft tinge of red gather on the surface of his cheeks before Desmond slid his notebook aside and motioned for the other to get up. "Yeah, well, that little 'force of habit' is about to die a messy death, starting today. Now get some gloves on." Even as he was saying this the smaller male was getting said material on his hands then picked up the 'teasing needle'. "Then get that," the teen motioned to the scalpel, "and pry its mouth open. Slowly."

The sound of actually doing something in the science class had Ugo look uneasy. He didn't want to shove everything on Desmond, but his partner usually did everything so fast and well that he never even had to bother. Most of the time he'd read a magazine or something. He'd even brought a book disguised as a text book to read through.

Reluctantly, he did as he was ordered, standing up and picking up said item. "There..." He put it between the opening and pulled, it was a lot harder than it seemed. "Now what?"

With the force the other put Desmond almost thought he could hear the poor, dead, thing scream in agony. "I...I said 'slowly.'"

He bit his lip in reply, eyes slanting a little. "I did do it, ' _slowly_ '."

 _Did not._ But Desmond decided to keep his trap shut on that one.

The boy could even swear he heard a ' _crack_ ' and Vidic moving to get up.

Quickly grabbing the guideline, he pointed out where the heart was. "O-okay, get a notebook or...something and write down what I tell you so I can copy them when you're done." Looking back to the sheet then the clam. "...this is the heart."

The sudden rushed feeling in the other transferred over to Ugo, who was more of a laid back person who disliked that very thing. So, he slowly got his notebook out of his bag and opened it to a blank sheet of paper. He scribbled his first and last name on the top and then began writing down what Desmond pointed out to him.

"Okay...lets see..." Desmond then placed the teasing needle against where the gills should be, the last part they needed before Desmond would need to see the other's notes and copy. "...the gills. Shit, I thought this was actually a dead thing that just made pearls..." Grumbling the last bit before he pulled the equipment away and setting it down before pulling off the gloves.

Setting the things aside after nudging the clam into the plastic bag, Desmond then turned his attention to Ugo.

"Now I need to see your notes." Raising his right hand, he rubbed the back of his neck while looking to the side in a shy manner.

_This is awkward..._

His partner found it extremely hard not to smile at Desmond's mumblings about the clam, but finished the notes that Desmond asked him to write. He took a moment to scribble Desmond's name at the bottom of his notes and started to add a few things to it. Ugo chuckled as he pushed his notebook over to Desmond.

Reaching out to grab his own notebook, the young Miles glanced over to the clam to quickly scribble down a reasonable drawing of the outside and inners. That is until he noticed that the other was handing him his notebook but blinked when something caught his attention.

In the bottom corner of the notebook was the name "Desy" surrounded by little hearts.

Ugo raised an eyebrow at him, as if to wonder why he had stopped. "Go on, Desy. I wrote down what you asked me to."

"...uh," The boy's honey-brown hues kept on staring before feeling a soft tint of red color his cheeks, "r-right, thanks." Lifting his hand to take it, he then set it down near his own, eyes darting from side to side, writing down what he'd told the other to scrawl onto his own paper.

Yet he kept sneaking a peek over to those little hearts around the name "Desy."

 _It...it could be anyone for all I know. I mean...'Destiny' can be shortened to 'Desy,'_ crossed his mind, forcing himself to focus and not turn red in the face. _...but he calls me 'Des' or 'Desy'...and he even..._ An image of Ugo kissing his cheek at both in the courtyard and after the fight resurfaced - which then had his cheeks go a deep crimson.

Did _not_ help his situation at all.

 _I'm so glad we don't have to turn these papers in._ Finally getting down the word 'gills' Desmond returned Ugo's notebook to him with a, "Thanks again," before moving to gather the dissecting equipment and making sure everything was where it should be. Soon pulling out a sharpie and writing down 'Lab 3, period 2' on the masking tape placed on the bag. _Okay, that's everything._

Picking up all the things, setting the Zip-Lock bag between his teeth the band student then went to go take the things up to the front.

Sadly, said Miles forgot one minor detail that they had to do before giving the clam up to the teacher entirely, so he came back with said clam and set it back down on the lab table with a defeated sigh. _Okay...not everything._ Gripping the sides of the Zip-Lock container, he pulled it apart and slowly shook the dead mussel out.

"...forgot we had to study the real thing." he offered up with a nervous smile.

The job was done and Ugo fell back onto his seat with a soft plop and watched his partner's movements with the clam. He rest his elbow on the lab desk and held his head in his palm. He cocked his head to the side and let his eyes wander over the young male's body.

Desmond's touche was in Ugo's sights and he could barely stop himself from putting on a sly grin and reaching out to pinch a bit of that perfect ass.

That pinch, in all honesty, the victim had not been expecting and let out a small, barely heard by anyone else not around their area, peep. Veering over to his lab partner with a rather confused, embarrassed expression while rubbing a hand on the pinched site. "Wh-what was that for?"

"Look, Des." Ugo bent forward, closing the space between Desmond and himself. "How about you and I go out for a burger sometime?" He smirked, motioning with his hand as if it helped make his point.

"Uh..." Desmond blinked, rather surprised at this. Really surprised. That and he was horribly confused. Stealing a stool from another lab, he sat down on it, reaching to grab his notebook and pencil. "S-sure."

He raised an eyebrow in response, looking rather intrigued at his reaction. Ugo looked like he was teasing. His mind mulled over the possibilities.

 _I don't get it,_ Pushing the top of the mechanical pencil to get some lead out so he could sketch anything else if he noticed something. _First he likes Ezio and then me? ...I dunno, it just seems kinda off._ Setting the tip down on the paper, he glanced over to the clam. _...I'll worry about it later._

"You might wanna study your notes," the brunet pointed out before working on adding more to his own.

Ugo offered a smile, tearing his eyes from Desmond and thinking about the softness of it. "I suppose I could study them..."

Even though Desmond agreed to the date, it didn't really seem like he was going to take it seriously, like he'd intended for it to be.

He bit his lip, thinking about the other boy and running his fingers through his hair and slowly beginning to doodle on his notebook again. It bothered him that Ezio was with that stupid jerk, but it didn't feel like what it had before. After the fight, he'd thought over and over about what happened and how Ezio was feeling.

Ezio had never been that happy.

The last thing Ugo wanted to do was use someone as a rebound, but he would be lying if he said that the boy beside him had not caught his eye. Though, he had pretended to forget Desmond's name, there'd always been a nagging feeling in the back of his mind. He knew who Desmond was and he wanted to make things move in the right direction.

After a moment, Desmond glanced over at Ugo then down at what the other was doing. Doodles. Simple, little, doodles. "Hey, uh...we could, y'know, study this thing together..." Flipping the pencil in his hand and poking it with his eraser.

May as well attempt to ease out of the awkward situation.

Acting as though he was mulling the idea over, Ugo cocked his head to the side before grinning at the other. "You sure?" His doodles happened to be an attempt at drawing Desmond's face, but he found himself disliking his art. There was no way he could capture beauty like the outcast with the sketch book could.

For a moment Desmond was staring at the drawing attempts, finding it rather cute that the other was at least trying. Letting his honey-brown hues lift up to meet the other's gaze, he felt his own smile come across his lips. "Yeah, it's no big deal."

Lowering a hand, he gripped his 'borrowed' stool and scooted closer to the other male then brought the mussel closer.

"Okay, so...first let's point out what we can without looking at our notes. And if we get stuck then we can look, 'kay?"

"Makes sense to me." He took advantage of the closing of distance between them and scooted in closer as well, leaning in to see what Desmond had added to his notes. "What do you wanna do first?"

Feeling a tad bit warmer due to the closeness, Desmond looked up at the two halves then lifted his pencil to point to the parts he needed to remember, looking down on his paper to see that most of them were in the area of the Anterior Adductor Muscle.

"...heart, gills, palps, foot..." His pencil bobbed to each point then paused after listing a few more before looking over at Ugo. "Are you gonna give it a shot or not?"

_Eyes, ears, lips, face, nose, hands, hips, ass, coc-_

"Who says that I'm not?" Ugo chuckled. "I'm allowed to study quietly, aren't I? Besides, you're pointing out some of the things I don't know. Easier for me to remember."

"Well...you can, I just - I mean..." Here comes the red face again. "I just thought you'd study by saying the words." Turning his attention back to the clam, the brunet rubbed the back of his neck before letting out a soft exhale. Returning to his position of pointing and saying what he knew off-hand. "...hinge ligament, stomach, mouth..."

Then mumbling the word 'anus'.

"Mantle..." so on and so forth until he got stuck at a point and looked down on his notes, scribbling in some way to remember them and even trying to add more detail into the drawing.

"Wait, wait. This thing has an anus?" His partner, who had just started paying attention focused on the most odd thing about the mussel. "Where the heck is it?" He hadn't seen it before and then began to double check their notes.

"...yeah, it has an anus." Oh, if only Mr. Vidic wasn't so keen on 'no swearing'. Hearing the question on where it was, Desmond put the pencil a little closer to where it was. "Right here. Just gotta remember that it's near the mouth."

Ugo, even though he was focused on this small detail, he couldn't help, but look down at Desmond's nice rump. It was only for a moment.

Setting the pencil down and leaning back in his seat, the shorter of the two glanced over to the clock. Few more minutes then torture in the cooking class people took on certain days after a week or two. _I'm not looking forward to it..._

Even if it was required, Desmond just hated it.

Now fully interested in the clam, Ugo was studying to figure out what the hell was wrong with the creature that it had an ass and it wasn't clearly visible. He barely thought about the clock ticking away on the wall.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

The bell sounded above them, breaking Ugo from his thoughts and forcing him to put his things away. "See ya next class, Desy." He put a hand on the other's shoulder and gripped it comfortingly. With that, he pulled away and walked from the class with his bag in hand.


	23. Cooking Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Food gets burned and an important question is brought up.
> 
> Warning: the teacher is a little weird.

Barely, just barely, making it to his next period Desmond skid into the classroom, his Nike's making a loud screech against the tiled flooring while huffing and puffing. Next time he decided to stay a while longer at his locker he was going to shorten it to a minute.

The bell ringing just a second after he skid inside indicated just that.

"...you really should stop messing around..."

Glancing up, the brunet glared at his friend, whom was leaning back against the counter with a raised brow - though his hood was atop his head.

"Yeah, yeah," Raising a hand and waving it, Desmond moved over to the lab station and set his bag down before bringing out his notebook and looking up at the board to see what they were making today. A Chinese rice dish. "You've...made that before right?"

"...not really." Oh the nervousness in both their tones, if someone else who knew how to make this heard they would probably laugh at their dismay.

In fact, Ezio had heard the dilemma that the two boys now had to deal with. He rubbed the back of his neck and walked up behind Altair and rest his hand atop the hooded boy's head. "Sorry, Alt, I'd pair up with you guys, but Ugo's my partner."

The hand atop his head had Altair lower it a bit with a soft groan. "I know, it's not a problem."

Ugo shrugged as he was gestured to. "Let's switch partners. We've both done this before and I wanna be with Desy anyway." He looked at the boy with a smile. "What do ya think? Tired of me yet?"

Blinking at the offer of switching partners, Desmond glanced over then reached a hand up to scratch his cheek in a thoughtful manner. "It doesn't really sound like a bad idea." he admitted, glancing over to Altair to notice that he was looking between them.

"Fine." was all the hooded boy gave in response, waving the younger male away with a straight face. "But just for today."

Laughing a bit at this, Desmond grabbed his things, about to step away then paused. "Oh yeah..." Turning to face the two, he pointed at them. "And don't make kissy faces during this." Quickly taking into consideration that Altair was slowly reaching for a spatula, Desmond made his retreat over to Ugo.

Ugo chuckled, watching the two love-birds.

"Aww...but that's what I was looking forward to most." Ezio shook his head in a laugh, taking the spatula from Altair once he'd gripped it and pulled him over to their lab table and asked Ugo to toss over his things, which he did.

Letting himself be relieved of the utensil, Altair simply let himself be dragged with furrowed brows. At least the other wasn't holding his hand, otherwise people might think something was up. They haven't really told anyone yet - though perhaps they should soon. What with this whole dance thing coming up and the girls clamoring to get their claws into Ezio's skin - 

Sighing inwardly, the Arabian slumped his shoulders. _Worry about it later...there's always time for that later._

Ezio sat Altair down on the left and climbed into his own chair on the right. He began to set up some plates and other items once he'd settled himself. They had a relative "Chinese" menu available due to the teacher's theme for the day. There was chicken, bamboo sprouts, rice, everything that one might need or want. "Okay, so...I was thinking about making some kong pow chicken with a side of rice." He looked over at Altair, "Sound good?"

Raising a brow at this, Altair then rubbed his chin before nodding. "I'll deal with the rice."  
\---(there's going to be some 'scene swaps' coming up)  
The jock smiled from his seat on the right, watching as Desmond took a seat next to him, setting up the supplies thoughtlessly. The plates were rather oddly stacked and the utensils atop that while he grabbed a few other things as well. "Since Ezio and I have done this before, why not make what we did last time? Sweet and Sour Chicken with a side of rice?" It was a good offer and made sure that they'd get the right outcome.

Cocking his head as the other just placed things where he wanted, Desmond offered a nod in response to the suggested food they should make. "I can make the rice." Pushing to stand, he went to go get a pot to put the rice in, after he filled it with enough water for said grain.  
\---  
Ezio nodded and then stood, walking to the front and grabbing the food he needed. Boneless chicken breasts, white wine substitute, soy sauce, sesame oil, etc. He got it all from memory and put it on a plate that he'd brought along.

Letting out a soft sigh, the hooded student grabbed a bowl to put the rice in, heading up to the front with a bored look.  
\---  
Desmond's partner followed him, but diverted to the front and found himself picking a good amount of chicken and makings for the sauce as he talked with Ezio about what they were making.

Now gathering the amount of rice he needed to heat up, Desmond glanced over to Altair whom was simply staring blankly at the white little rods as they fell out of the box.

"Be the food, people!"

"...great...Mrs. Crazy's at it again..." the young Miles mumbled before taking the box from his friend and pouring some into a measuring cup, like everyone else had, and then dumped it into the pot.

"Think as it does..." She then peered over Desmond's shoulder to witness how he uncaringly just set the box down. "...be kind to it..."

 _This woman scares me,_ Quickly he beat a retreat back to the lab.

For the most part, the class ignored the ravings of the teacher who swore that food had a life force and that if you ate it, its force would become apart of you. It was alive.

 _"It was alive at some point, not anymore."_ Ugo had said this to Ezio before, causing the two of them to laugh silently behind the teacher's back.

"First we..." Ezio began to measure the food once they'd returned to their lab table, but for the most part, decided on how it felt. He'd add more or take some away depending on his previous experiences. After a moment he had the coat for the chicken and began to cover it with it. "I hope you like this. It's very delicious." He looked over at his boyfriend with a smile.

Lifting his head up from staring down into the pot filled with rice, Altair glanced over at Ezio, twirling his wrist that was holding the spoon slowly. "...I'm sure it will be." was all he responded with, along with a tiny tint of red on his cheeks before looking back down at the water.  
\---  
Ugo, who was not a genius with food in any sense of the word, measured everything to the best of his abilities, hoping that he could make something nice for Desmond to eat.

 _"Oh, it's so delicious, Ugo. You're very talented!"_ Yeah, that's how he hoped it would be.

 _It was...a cup for every cup of rice right? So...if there's two and a half here then I need...three right?_ At this point Desmond was holding the liquid measuring cup under the water, and while thinking it was overfilled and flowing out. _Or was it two and a half cups of water for the same amount of rice...if I measure it wrong it'll be undercooked and it'll taste wrong...but if I overdo it..._

Blinking, Desmond dropped his sights down to the measuring cup and quickly turned the sink off to dump out the water he didn't need.  
\---  
Everyone in the room was intent on getting everything done well. If they made it well enough to be eaten, they could take it to lunch which was in between their next period.

Ezio wasn't worried because he had confidence in his abilities to cook and he didn't even think about making sure that Altair made the rice correctly. Rice is easy to make.

"Almost done here. Just gotta fry it."

"Uh-huh..." his partner mumbled, still stirring the rice with a distant look in his eyes. Well, if anyone pulled down the hood to see it they'd notice he wasn't really paying attention.

 _These girls keep asking him to the dance..._ He twirled his wrist in the other direction. _Maybe we should just tell people about us being together... Or maybe I should ask him to - wait, that's stupid. I don't like dances, last one I went to all they played was crap and I regretted it. At least I won't be worrying about other dances - crap, no. Ezio's popular..._

And he didn't even notice that the pot was boiling like crazy.  
\---  
Across from the lovely couple's table, Ugo was finishing up with his chicken too, getting the skillet out and getting ready to fry them. "How're you doin', Des?"

"Fine, just fine." Stirring the grain still, Desmond cast a glance over to where the two lovebirds were, entirely distracted by noticing how they actually did make quite a pair, a perfect example to opposites attract. Soon looking back into the pot with half-lidded eyes.

 _Well, I mean...I'm glad he asked me to go somewhere with him, but......there are girls clamoring after him and Ezio. No **shit** , Sherlock...they're popular, jocks and football players. Any girl who gets them to go with them first is on cloud nine for the rest of the month or halfway through two months..._ These were just depressing thoughts. _But...seeing the nickname he gave me with those little hearts around it......made my heart feel like it was -_ A dark red colored his cheeks. _Focus, Desmond._  
\---  
"Done!" Ezio grinned, putting the food he'd been dealing with onto plates and then drizzling the sauce he'd made onto their plates and put them on the side so that they'd be safe as he cleaned up his mess. "How's the rice?" He looked over and his eyes widened. "...Altair. I think the rice is burning."

"What?" Blinking, coming out of his revere, Altair looked down at the, indeed, burning rice. " _Shit!_ " Turning the stove off and letting out a frustrated groan.

About now, all the people around the room were finishing up. Some already looked rather displeased with what they'd come up with.

Ugo was just putting his food on their plates before he looked over and his eyes fell down onto the pot and then to Desmond's rather vacant expression. "Um...Des? You...you're burning the rice."

"Huh?!" Being knocked off his train of thought, the brunet's eyes went wide at what he saw. " _Fuck!_ " Quickly reaching out to turn the burner off.

Both Ezio and Ugo blinked, looking rather confused with eyebrow up in disbelief. "...can you cook...at all?" They both said, looking rather confused at how someone could burn rice.

Whereas both Altair and Desmond stared down at the rice with confused looks before glaring at their partner. "I know how to cook." they growled, a mix between a scowl and a pout adorning their faces. "Get me more rice."

Ezio looked up at the clock and shrugged. "We have time, I think." He and Ugo both did as they were told and went to the front of the class and grabbed the right amount of rice and returned, watching as Desmond and Altair poured the burnt rice down the bin.

Sufficed to say, their teacher was not happy.

Not at _all_.

"You didn't even try to be the food!" she complained, rubbing her face. " You're supposed to treat it with kindness, as if it were a child..."

"...'child' my ass..." Desmond grumbled, getting more water then pouring the rice into the pot once more, Altair doing the same although silently. "It's a grain for Pete's sake, not a baby."

About sixish minutes later the two had the rice done and distributed it evenly between the two plates, although Desmond wasn't looking too happy since he was the one who received a lecture about cursing whereas Altair was left to his grumbling self.

Mostly trying to figure out exactly how he didn't notice that the rice had been burning.

Sighing, both then plopped down into their seat.

They all took a seat in the back, Ezio, Ugo, Altair, and Desmond. It was silent for a moment as they all ate a bit of the food they made. Ezio and Ugo offering each other looks at how one could burn rice but they didn't want to upset their partners and ate silently.

"Lemme try some of your, Ez. It's gotta be great." The jock reached over without giving him so much as a second to comply. "Damn, you're a genius."

He laughed in reply, looking over at Altair and patting his back. "Look, it's alright." Ezio looked around and then bent in and kissed him on the cheek. "It turned out fine."

Munching slowly on the rice, Altair furrowed his brows, not letting the look vanish even when his cheek was kissed. "It shouldn't have been burned in the first place." he muttered, taking another bite of something else off his plate.

Eating some of the stuff off his own plate, Desmond blinked once he ate some of the Sweet and Sour chicken. Chewing. Chewing. Swallow. "This...this's _awesome_." Taking another bite, he chewed with a happy expression. "Dawishis!"

"...don't talk with your mouth full," Altair pointed out, fork pointing in the other's direction.

The second that Desmond complimented his food, Ugo swelled up with pride and grinned. "Thank you."

Grinning as well, the brunet parted his lips and was about to add something else then blinked once he noticed someone heading over to where they were, simply settling for taking another bite from the plate.

"Um...excuse me?"

Cocking his head to see who had called out, Altair then noticed why Desmond went back to his food. Scowling, he did just that as well.

Ezio blinked, looking to high right and seeing a young fairly pretty shy girl looking right at him. "Yes?" He smiled, giving her his attention.

"Well, I was hoping that I could ask you to go to...the dance with me?" She looked very nervous.

The brunet seemed to take the surprise quite well, looking over to Ugo and getting a shrug in return. "Well...thanks for the offer, but I'm kinda..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry." Ezio looked off, quite uncomfortable.

She shook her head. "I understand. Sorry for bothering you..." Walking off, she looked close to tears.

"Dammit..." Ezio couldn't help but feel bad about it.

"...poor girl." was all Altair gave as a response, his right elbow on the table, cupping his cheek with a frown while continuing to chew.

"That's been happening for a while now. You can't feel bad about it, Ez." Ugo tried to comfort him.

"Y'know...I think it's kinda sad that the girls are after the football players first," Desmond sighed, poking at his food with slanted brows. "I mean...what if there was a guy who was her friend and liked her?" He stopped poking the chicken and let out a soft breath.

 _This is probably normal for them, being asked to a dance and saying 'no' or whatever._ Rubbing the back of his head, Desmond returned to eating.

Setting down his fork, Altair then reached back with his left hand to remove his hood. Amber hues turned to look over to the captain of the football team, lowering his gaze a moment later. "He has a point. I'm sure this has been happening each year..." Lifting his hands, he twirled them, as if trying to get the rest of his sentence to come to him.

"Listen to you," his friend teased, raising a brow as if skeptical that this was really Altair Ibn La-Ahad he'd known since his childhood. "Agreeing with something for once."

Dropping his hands, the outcast scowled. "Very funny."

"I'm _hilarious_."

It was quite a surprise for Ezio that Altair was so understanding of a football player's plight as well. The handsome quarterback smiled, looking down at his hands as if searching for something to do to hide his happiness.

Ugo smirked at his former crush, raising an eyebrow at him before turning to face Desmond and Altair. "It's not all that easy, especially for Ezio. They always go to the star captain of football team. As if they think they'll 'die happy' if they nabbed him." He turned to clap said star on the back.

"It's...it's not really all that bad." Ezio rubbed the back of his neck and looked rather disapprovingly at Ugo.

If there was one thing that he didn't want, it was Altair feeling the need to ask him to the dance simply because it'd be easier on him if he did.

Heaving a sigh, Altair lifted his hand and lightly tapped his knuckles against Ezio's chest. "I get the feeling you're lying about it not being 'all that bad.'" Bringing his hand back, the Arabian looked up to his boyfriend's face. "Seeing as you did look like you felt bad when you said 'no,' so it is 'all that bad.'"

There was a mutter along the lines of, "Details." from Desmond, whom simply shook his head and went back to eating.

Shrugging his shoulders, Altair then made a motion of, 'But what would I know? I'm not you.'

Ezio smiled. He didn't know that he was so transparent. "Ah...that's true."

"But that's just me." he added then reached for his fork to get some more of this delicious food into his mouth.

"Hey, I've been wondering about this for a little while, but I guess I'll ask now." Ugo looked at Ezio with a mischievous grin.

The captain frowned, knitting his eyebrows together. "What are you gonna -"

Ignoring him, Ugo continued looking at two of them. "What do you think of the dance?" It was more toward Desmond, but he knew that it would both Ezio because he'd been waiting for Altair to ask. If he was going to.


	24. Subtle Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playful banter up ahead.

Both males did a double-take at the question, stunned expressions and Altair being the first to look away with a speechless look. Whereas Desmond seemed to do that 'fish out of water' expression, opening and closing his mouth a few times before gnawing on his lower lip nervously.

"Well...I kinda wanna go." Lowering the fork, the band member rubbed his palm against his knuckles in an unsure fashion. "Then again...y'know...usually doesn't happen or..." Lowering his attention to his hands, Desmond made them stop their flustered movements. "...have a date."

This information seemed to please the slenderest of the football players, chuckling and turning to face the other outcast with a rather expectant stare. He was trying to help his friend out, but that didn't realize that he was causing more problems than intended.

Honey-brown eyes also turned to look at the hoodie wearing teen, who was simply sitting there and his fingers fiddling with a small strand of string sticking out of his jacket's sleeve. Noticing the silence after a minute or two, Altair turned his head to look over at the other three.

"...I really don't have fond memories of dances." was all he could manage to get out before feeling his cheeks redden from embarrassment and looking away once more, fingers continuing to mess with the string.

Noting Altair's embarrassment, Ezio thumped his teammate over the head. "You can really do the stupidest things sometimes."

Despite the rebuttal, Ugo grinned wide. "Well, I was just thinking..."

"Would you just eat?" Ezio rolled his eyes and turned back to work on their food.

That wasn't something that Ugo could do.

"Altair, what happened with your other dances?"

Stopping his hand's motions, the brunet slumped his shoulders. "The usual: go, music selection sucks, the person you go with ditches you..." At this he shrugged and reached for his fork to poke the rice with. A moment later lifting the hand with the utensil he twirled it around in a circle. "The jist."

Sighing, Desmond closed his eyes and reached his free hand up to rub his forehead. "You know Maria Thrope right?"

This mention of Maria grabbed Ugo's attention and he nodded his head in a brooding manner. He frowned. "Ah, yeah. You went with her? No surprise there."

"I don't know her. Who is she?" Ezio turned to look at Altair and then to Ugo. He wasn't usually sure what was going on with others, the gossip that people discussed around him passed through deaf ears.

"You wouldn't know her." Ugo nudged Ezio with his elbow.

"More like you wouldn't want to." Desmond supplied. Lifting up his hand, he motioned to the eating outcast. "She and Altair were together, in a sense...just to keep some jerk -"

"Uberto." After giving the name Altair went back to busying himself with the food, picking at it.

"Yeah, that guy. He wouldn't leave her alone so Altair stepped in and - yeah, I think you get the point. They broke up at a party..." Turning his head to look over at his friend, the brunet's eyes locked with gold and moved his hand to rub the lower half of his face. "...a party..."

"About six months ago. I'm surprised you remembered, considering you were too busy chatting it up with Speedy here." Altair then jabbed his index in Ugo's direction which got Desmond's cheeks to burn crimson.

The mention of the party had Ezio's ears practically perk up and he blinked, hoping that he could get some ground as to where the conversation was headed. It didn't make much sense to him, but he got that Desmond and Ugo had met before.

"I was not 'chatting it up,' it was a normal, civilized conversation. That and I heard the slap. Dude, everyone went dead silent."

"...you're lying on the account of the conversation."

"Am not. Anyway, where was I? Oh, yes. So they broke up and next thing I know..." Lifting his hands, he waved them between Ezio and the flustered Altair. "Altair and Ezio sittin' in a tree -"

"Shut. Up. Desmond." Stiffening his shoulders, Altair then moved to pull his hood back over his head and tugged it down some.

Ezio chuckled, shaking his head. "Lay off him guys, he's all red in the face." The boyfriend offered Altair a smile and gently poked him with his foot. "Well...I'm glad that you're not with her anymore." He said this because the conversation had brought a good few girls a table over to eavesdrop on them.

With a laugh, Ugo shook his head and pointedly looked at the girls with a 'dare devil' grin. "Something interesting you girls?"

They blushed, giggled, and all turned to gossip about what just happened, as if none of them had just been there.

 _I wonder if he'll even ask. It's not like I can just ignore the party. If I don't go, everyone will be suspicious...I just want to spend time with Altair..._ Ezio didn't look pleased as he turned away from the girls, thoughtful.

"Alright everyone! Get outta here." The bell ran above and the teacher looked rather displeased. Maybe it was because there were a few burned pots and pans that she would be stuck cleaning regardless.

Moving to get his things, Desmond grabbed all four plates and dumped the little food that was left on it. There wasn't really enough to take to lunch or whatever anyway. Slipping the strap of his backpack onto his shoulder, he then made his way out the door.

While, on the other hand, Altair was finally able to lift his hood up some after the embarrassment of his friend almost singing 'that' song. 'K-I-S-S-I-N-G' or whatever it was called. Though he had reached out to grab onto the back of Ezio's shirt once they were out of the room.

Not in a demanding manner, just the little 'I need to talk to you' grip. Where if it was brushed off it wouldn't bother either party in the slightest.

Ezio had just been about to leave with the rest of the class, but stayed back with a curious look.

They waited for the rest of the students to vanish down the hall, Ugo putting a hand on Desmond's shoulder and they walked off and out of sight.

He turned to face Altair and then looked around briefly to see if they were going to be overheard. "Is there something wrong?"

Releasing Ezio's shirt, the shorter male lifted his gaze to look at the other's face then slid his hands into his hoodie's pockets. Lowering his head, he scruffed the heel of his shoe into the linoleum. "Um..." Biting the inside of his cheek, Altair averted his eyes. "No. No, not really. I was just...kind of surprised you didn't remember the party that Desmond brought up."

He cocked his head to the side in thought, and then frowned. "What're you talking about?"

Altair then looked straight at Ezio's face with an awkward smile. "Y'know...seeing as you did see my ex with one of your teammates...and you were there, so..."

"That's...that's not what I meant. How could I forget that party?" Ezio smiled putting his hand on Altair's shoulder. "I'll never forget that night. The way that you helped me out of that embarrassing 'speech' and...how we spent the rest of it at the playground."

Taking his hands out of his jacket, he then shrugged. "Anyway, yeah, that was it. Really." Stepping around the jock to head toward the hallway, Altair paused after being a foot or two away and turned to face Ezio once more. "...can we meet up after school's over?"

In every movie and every day time television show that Ezio had ever seen with his sister, that was never a good sign. Something that Altair couldn't say right now? What could that possibly be?

He rubbed the back of his neck and blinked, forcing a smile. "Uh...sure. Where?"

Seeing this as a reaction had Altair lower his gaze to the strained happy expression the other was sporting. "The parking lot...i-in your car." He shifted, feeling awkward in his own skin for once. "I...got something to say. I don't want anyone else to hear it." Turning his sights down the hall where his destination was, Altair then looked back at Ezio. "All right?"

"Yeah...I'll meet you over there. It's on the south side today, I couldn't get the usual parking spot this morning." He looked around and saw that everyone seemed to have gone to their next classes, so Ezio stepped forward, and kissed Altair. "Sorry, just...wanted to."

The kiss was something that the shorter male hadn't expected in the slightest, his breath hitched right when the contact had been made and stared at the other with wide eyes. Blinking out of his miniature state of shock, (yes, shock, seeing as Ezio just kissed him in the middle of the hallway) Altair shook his head to get his mind back to running straight. "N-no, that's fine."

Reaching a hand out, he grabbed onto his boyfriend's shirt. Altair felt very out of his comfort zone at the moment and leaned up while closing his eyes to then press a chaste kiss to the jock's lips. Letting go of the shirt slowly, Altair pulled back from the kiss in the same fashion, eyes opening and feeling his teeth capture his lower lip to bite on it as he took a step back.

"I'll...see you later." Turning on his heel, he then made his way to where he was supposed to be, oh-so glad the shadows produced from his hood were covering half his face for more than once since this whole thing started.

And with that, all of Ezio's fears were gone.


	25. Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all.
> 
> (Alternative title: Red Riding Hood asks the Big Question.)

After school had come to an end, Ezio found himself sitting in his car with his big goofy smile plastered on his face since their kiss in the hall.

Everyone had asked him what had him so happy, but he couldn't explain it, just saying that something 'good' had happened.

Though Altair had to deal with his friends asking what he was going to do on the day of the dance, seeing as the majority assumed he wasn't going, along with Shaun bothering him about this and that in the Math class' assignment.

Just another day, though with a kiss in the middle of the hall. He was still a bit shocked about that.

Once said Ibn La'Ahad got to the car though he slid inside, set his bag onto the floor and buckled himself up while looking at the string that somehow managed to stay on his sleeve the entire day. Reaching out to tug at it, he glanced over to the beaming Auditore with a shy smile, his hood down for once. "I take it you had a good day."

Ezio's grin could not be more apparent on his face at the comment. "You have no idea." He reached his arm out and put it over his boyfriend's shoulders. "First, my boyfriend liked my cooking...then he kissed me in the hallway."

Blinking at the arm around his shoulders, golden hues glanced down to it then back up to Ezio's face with a mock thoughtful look. "That is something that can make anyone's day." he offered though the joking look in his eyes gave away that he didn't think it was a bad thing.

At that, he reached out and cupped Altair's chin, pulling him into yet another kiss. This time it was more secluded and no one would see them (which took some of the excitement of being caught away, but...). He pulled away, staring into his boyfriend's eyes. "How was your day?"

Eyes falling halfway shut, Altair licked his lips before furrowing his brows slightly as he thought over his day. Though, honestly, he was thinking about how he might not ever tire of these kisses or the little sneaking around thing going on most of the time. "...besides my friends trying to play twenty-one questions with me, I'd say it was probably the best one I've had yet."

His boyfriend laughed playfully, "That sounds like fun. I guess that it shows they're interested in you, which is always a good thing."

After saying this, Altair then looked down and reached for his hood, tugging it out from under the weight of Ezio's arm and pulled it over his head as he retreated back into his 'shell' of sorts, chewing on his lower lip before mumbling something that was muffled by the hood being in the way.

The action had made Ezio realize that Altair was often doing that whenever a situation grew awkward or something was wrong, so he frowned and lifted his arm around Altair's shoulders to grab the top of the hood and pull it down behind the boy once more. "Don't do that...you're too beautiful for that. It's like you're trying to hide such a great thing from me." He kissed his cheek this time, keeping a tight grip on Altair's hood to prevent him from raising it over his head again.

Silently cursing the other in keeping his hood hostage, the brunet's cheeks were a dark red and averted his eyes with his hands tugging lightly to attempt to get his hood back. To no avail. "...I'm not 'beautiful'..." he muttered, shifting how he sat slightly.

"Well...I disagree...anyway, you said that you wanted to talk about something, right? What's the big secret?" It had been weighing on his mind all day, though only in between his ear to ear grin and realizing that he'd been getting away with more and more 'boyfriend' things lately.

Lowering his head, Altair let go of his hood to then fiddle with the damn string. Finally, after a moment or two, he took in a deep breath, released it, closed his eyes while bunching up his shoulders and saying it all in a rush. "Willyougotothedancewithme?"

This hadn't been what he'd expected. After all, with Altair hating dances and speaking so ill of them, he didn't see much hope that Altair would even ask him. Yet, it was a pleasant surprise that he welcomed and had Ezio blink for a moment to collect his thoughts. Obviously, he would say "yes" in a heartbeat, but with his boyfriend disliking them so, he had to be sure that it was something that he wanted. "You...want to go to the dance with me? Are you sure?"

Slowly opening his eyes, the outcast looked at the jock with a look that was just screaming how embarrassed he felt and how awkward this seemed to be now considering he'd just asked and got a question in response. "Well...yeah..." Looking down on his sleeve, he stopped messing with it. "...I wouldn't ask if I wasn't sure."

"Then..." Ezio smiled. "Of course, I'm going to say 'yes'." This thought was followed by another. "I'm going to the dance with my boyfriend." He stuck his tongue out and chuckled pulling him into a one-armed hug.

_I can finally tell all the girls I'm going with someone. Can't say who, but at least word will get around that I'm "off the market" for this dance._

Raising his eyes to peer up at the other student, Altair nodded with a shy smile in place. "Today must have won your 'favorite day so far,' huh?" Closing his eyes, the brunet moved to lean his cheek against Ezio's shoulder. Somewhat hesitant in doing so, though did it away.

Ezio thought about it for a moment, thinking seriously, shaking his head after a minute. "The day that we started going out. That would be my 'favourite day so far'." He returned the shy smile. "This would definitely be my second though..."

A smile, not shy or nervous in the slightest, crossed the teen's lips with a hand moving to rest on the one on his shoulder. "You have a point there, that was the best day."

He leaned forward and rest his forehead against Altair's and closed his eyes, feeling the other's nose lightly touching his own. "Altair?"

"Hmm...?"

"I love you."

Opening his eyes, Altair lifted his head a bit while moving both his hands to place them on the back of Ezio's head, threading the fingers through the chocolate strands. He shifted his thumb to run over his boyfriend's lower lip then leaned in to kiss him softly. After a moment Altair pulled back, licking his lips nervously then smiled.

"I know," he whispered, planting another kiss to Ezio's lips. "I love you too."

Chuckling softly, Ezio put his hand on Altair's neck, moving in to kiss him again. "I love you most."


	26. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Better by so-n-so than by someone else...

It had gone past the first week into waiting for the Sadie Hawkin's Dance and, from the gossip going around, Ezio had been snagged so quickly that it seemed a bit unreal considering how many girls said he'd said 'no' to them and then rumors about some 'mystery girl' and stuff like that.

Not that Claudia paid any mind to it. As long as Ezio was happy and content with his choice whoever it was all right in her book. Right now she was searching for her brother, peeking into classrooms, asking around the football team and got no clue as to where he could be. "Darn..." Placing her hands on her hips, Claudia then went to the only person she'd known Ezio to hang out with. Willingly anyway, the only person she'd seen so far that Ezio could tolerate.

Said person being Ugo Moriatie.

Making her way to him, the Freshman lifted a hand to tap the Junior on the shoulder and smiled brightly. "Salute, Ugo. Have you seen my brother?"

Ugo, whom had been eating with Desmond openly, turned around with a surprised expression.

It'd been a long time since her talked with Claudia and that was because she was a Freshmen, who wasn't interested in sports, though she knew all of the players. "Uh...what? Ezio?"

Desmond turned his attention to the girl, blinking as he registered that she was looking for her brother. Now, seeing as the football players usually hang out together and that she couldn't find him it definitely had to be the one on the roof with his best friend.

"Yes. Have you seen him?" she asked, placing her hands behind her back with a look on her face that showed that she really needed to find him before lunch was over for the higher classmen.

"...I don't think he's here," the brunet replied, glancing around the area then back to Claudia.

"Well...can you think of where he might be?"

A shake of the head from Desmond then a glance over to the one sitting beside him.

Ugo wasn't quite sure what to say, his mouth slightly agape and trying to get his brain working. "Um...isn't he up on the roof with..." By now, his brain had begun to work and he stopped himself, glancing at Desmond with a wide-eyed expression. "Uh...I...don't know where he is..."

Releasing a huff, the girl then slumped her shoulders and offered a soft smile. "I never thought of looking there." she sighed, raising a hand and waving to the two boys. "Thanks though, I'll see you around." With that she was off.

And Desmond just looked dumbfounded, turning back around and fiddling with his sandwich. "You know that feeling you get when something bad might happen?" he questioned, holding onto his food and looking over at Ugo. "...I'm getting that feeling right now."

The taller male watched Claudia walk away and then slapped himself on the head. "I am so dead."  
\---  
Since their moment in the car, Ezio and Altair were both inclined to spend the lunch period together. In fact, when Ezio wasn't working, they would be together either at some secluded movie theater or at Altair's house. Even now, they were kissing once more on the top of the roof. It was never anything more than that. Always just kissing,

Sometimes, Ezio would have Altair pressed against the wall, his hands on the boy's hips and enjoying loving kisses. Just like now.

They never really had to fill the moments with talking like some couples did. Altair and he could sit there enjoying each others company while eating Ezio's homemade food. It was nice.

"Alt...I'm really happy that I have you."

Feeling his face flush, both from the kisses and Ezio's words, Altair gripped the back of the other's shirt tightly while licking his lips. His fingers were itching to pull his hood up, really tempted to, but Ezio didn't like that so the brunet eventually found a way to keep from doing the 'avoidance' habit.

Tugging his boyfriend impossibly close, Altair pressed his forehead to the other's own. "Same here." Shifting a hand, he placed it on the back of the Italian's neck, leaning in for another kiss only to freeze immediately once he heard a horrified gasp.

Not just any kind of horrified. The kind of horrified where it had the one who was the cause of it want to bolt from the area and hide like it was the apocalypse of some kind, until someone called, _"Coast's clear!"_.

"W-what's going on here?!" the intruder cried, Altair casting a glance and feeling his body lock itself in position. "Ezio, what - I don't - why are you..."

The elder brother's eyes widened in surprise, hoping to God that the person that found them wasn't...he turned to see his sister there and found himself at a loss of words. In fact, Ezio tried to bring out a complete sentence and all he found was that it was impossible.

He must have said Claudia's voice a few times, not even thinking for one second to pull away from Altair.

Staring at the two males, Claudia was just dumbstruck. Back to her thoughts earlier on that whomever it was with she was okay with it, she took it back. "What is this?!" Raising a hand, she motioned to the two of them in a wild, disbelieving, manner. "I thought you - not with - you're _gay_?!"

Altair felt himself shrinking, shoulders raising and biting his lower lip. Now he really wanted to grab at his hood and tug it over his head. Instead he forced himself to release Ezio's shirt and looked to the side for a moment then back. "...I would be lying if I said, 'This isn't what it looks like'..." he mumbled, letting his abnormal hues lower to the ground between Ezio and he.

"Ezio, tell me what's going on!"

It finally clicked, Ezio pulling away from Altair, though not as if he were ashamed, just trying to not make the situation worse. He pat Altair on the shoulder as he tried to gather the strength to tell his sister about what was going on.

"Okay...um...just calm down...okay?" Ezio walked forward and noticed that the door was still open that lead to the stairs. He closed it and then turned to face Claudia. "I-I'm...look, I'd never been interested...in relationships. Then...then I met Altair, and...I just felt like it was right. So, I'm...gay...for him. I guess?"

This just had his sister stare at him, just staring with a look that showed she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Okay, she knew that having girls clamor after you made you want to avoid them altogether but this? This was just crazy.

He tried to not turn to face Altair because he didn't want to ask for help and make Altair come into such an awkward conversation. "Just...do me a favour and don't tell anyone...please?"

"'don't tell anyone'?" Claudia moved to rake her fingers through her hair with a lost look on her face. "Ezio, we're - this is against our religion and if mom finds out...oh, no...if Madre finds out if I did decide not to tell..." She began pacing. "You do know what you're getting into, right? I mean...if mom finds out she'll probably fall over with a heart attack or something."

Swallowing thickly, Altair turned his attention to the girl. She was panicking, debating, and underneath it all she was trying to protect Ezio in some shape or form.

"I mean, you do know what you're doing...right?" She stopped pacing and motioned her hands about. "T-this is - I never thought this would happen..."

Ezio nodded. "I know what I'm doing, Claudia, it's not like I'm doing this...out...out of spite for anything. I love him. I really do. I've thought all of this through and...I was just going to keep it a secret. If mom found out, she'd _freak_ , that's why I made sure that Altair and I never spent time together over there." He tried to get her to understand. She'd never have to know if she hadn't walked in on them.

Her eyes darted between the two of them, seeing Altair's determined expression after getting over the shock of being caught alongside Ezio's words, finally relenting with her hands rubbing her face. "...fine. I won't tell. But, Ezio..." Lowering her hands, Claudia motioned over to Altair. "Everyone at the dance is expecting you to take a _girl_. Not a boy. How are you going to - nevermind."

He offered her an apologetic grin as if to say that he didn't even know how he was going to explain it, but it would work itself out somehow. It did most of the time.

Shaking her head she sighed.

"...so...you're okay with this?" Altair prodded.

"If I wasn't I doubt he would listen anyway." was all she could give along with a shrug then smiled softly. "...but all I ask is that you don't break his heart."

Raising a hand, the outcast made a 'cross my heart' motion. "That was never an option." he replied, looking away with a flush coloring his cheeks.

"Good."

The girl's brother grinned, feeling the pressure slowly dissipate from the situation. "Thank you, sis. I'm sorry you had to find out this way..." He looked away from her and back to his blushing boyfriend, eying him with a loving gaze.

"Don't thank me yet, I haven't even started to keep my trap shut about this." she snickered, waving a hand and smiling as she gazed upon the two boys.

"Oh...did you need something?" Even though she had come to accept the situation for now, it didn't mean she would want to dwell on it for too long. "How'd you find us anyway?"

"Oh, right." Reaching a hand up, she rubbed the back of her neck. "Ugo accidentally told me. Mentioned the roof so I decided to check." Lowering her hand, Claudia then smiled in a mischievous manner. "Well, I don't need anything now, I'll just ask Cristina. Second..."

Her eyes trailed over to Altair, whom seemed to know where she was going with her thoughts and tried to keep his face from flaring.

"Ezio e Altair seduto su un albero, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. Prima viene l'amore..." she sing-sung, making her way to the door in a cheery, happy-go-lucky, manner. Opening said door, the Freshman headed back down into the school, still singing in her native language. Still cheery.

Apparently she now had teasing material.

And if Altair's finally giving up and hiding under his hood were any indication, it was working.

"D-don't sing that down the hall!" Ezio ran to the door, calling after her in earnest.

She waved her hand and just began to hum it, turning down the hall and out of sight.

He sighed, closing the door and resting his forehead against it. "We're going to have to be more careful is she can just walk in on us like that." The brother raised his head and then walked back over to Altair, placing his hand under the hood and running the palm against his cheek. "Don't worry. She won't say anything."

Mumbling from under the hood, Altair then slowly pushed it back to lift his head up to look into Ezio's brown eyes. "...I'm a little more concerned about the teasing to be honest." he sighed, leaning his head into the touch to his face.

Ezio leaned in again, kissing his left cheek, then the right, and then right in the middle, running his tongue along the pearly whites Altair possessed. "I'll kill Ugo though." It was an after thought and he caught himself laughing, pulling away a little to chuckle at it.

The Arabian blinked at his companion bringing up killing the other teammate, raising a brow before looking down and shifting his weight onto his left side. "Don't do that." Lifting a hand, he reached out and grabbed onto Ezio's wrist, slowly looking back up again. "I mean...it was one little mistake. It could have been worse."

Why was he trying to avoid getting Moriatie killed again? Oh, that's right...Desmond. All for Desmond.

"And it blew over well, right?" Altair added, averting his eyes nervously. "So...yeah."

"I was just kiddin', Alt." He was surprised that he'd taken him seriously.

"Sure you were." was all the hoodie wearing teen would give as a response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. As you can probably tell, they haven't told anyone about their relationship yet. YET.


	27. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claudia's date brings up a good point that worries Ezio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leonardo's straight here (I'm not saying he **WAS** gay or something. Not trying to start a fight here...). We couldn't think of anyone else at the time so just roll with the punches with us, please.

Ezio stood in his room staring at his body-length mirror as he slowly attempted to fix his tie around his neck, but he was having trouble with it. He gaze was blank, deep in thought. It was a only a few hours before the Sadie Hawkin's Dance and the brunet was getting ready, contemplating what he would say if the girls - no, strike that. _When_ they asked him where his date was.

If only he could say that he was dating Altair. Why does it have to be a drag to be the person with the person that he loved?

"You know..."

The voice caught Ezio off-guard and he almost cricked his neck as he hurried to see who it was.

Claudia stood at the doorway dressed in her garb for the Romeo and Juliet play, gazing at him. "You're supposed to look nice, Ezio."

"What...? I...don't look nice?" He turned his eyes to the mirror, worried that he might have done something wrong.

"You're supposed to look nice. Not gorgeous." She stepped into the room and walked to him, taking the tie and pulling it from around his neck and tossing it on the bed. "You're trying to attract girls, aren't you?"'

Ezio shrugged, looking unsure of himself.

She shook her head. "You're hopeless." Claudia moved to put her arm around Ezio's waist, looking into the mirror with a steady gaze and looked from Ezio to herself a few times.

Being the big brother that he was, he put his arm over her shoulders, staring at the two of them in the mirror. "What are you dressed like that for?"

"Well, it's not like we can't go dressed up, it's causal and we want to get some publicity."

"Wait...are you going with someone?" He'd completely forgotten that his sister might go with someone to this dance.

"Leo." She shrugged, looking as if she wasn't too worried about it.

"Leonardo Vinchi?" Ezio frowned.

Leonardo and he had been close friends for a long time, but when High School came around, Leonardo picked the drama and arts department while Ezio decided that a physical sport was more his scene. They hadn't talked much since then.

"Yeah, don't be mean to him, 'kay?" Claudia giggled as she moved away and walked to the door and looked back over her shoulder. "Don't do anything stupid tonight."

"Everything will work out." Ezio reassured her as he flashed a grin and walked out with her, closing his bedroom door and running down the stairs to catch the person who had just run the doorbell. He opened the door, seeing that Leonardo had donned his play garb as well and they'd both turn a lot of heads at the dance tonight. "Hey, Leo. What's up?"

The blond glanced up with bright eyes, quite surprised to see that Ezio had been the one to answer the door. Besides the shock he smiled brightly. "It's good to see you, Ezio. I'm..." Well, who could honestly blame him for being somewhat awkward? After all, it had been a long while since he'd spoken to the Auditore. That and he was dating the guy's sister. "...I'm here to pick up Claudia. How have you been?"

Ezio couldn't very well tell him the truth. That he was worried about how the night would go and if everything would work out between him and Altair. There wouldn't be a good definite way to keep that conversation going without letting something slip.

"Ah...I figured that you'd be here for her. Um...doing alright. Just getting ready for the dance myself."

Leonardo's smile grew, nodding in acknowledgement to what the other said. "Well," clapping his hands, the blond then spread them out, "let me just say you look great. No harm meant, promise." He then lowered his hands, rocking back on his heels like a nervous boy going on his first-ever date. "Oh...are you going to be picking up your date...or are you just meeting her there?"

"I'm going to go pick...my date up." He tried to avoid using "he" or "him", but it was a lot harder than he was expecting. "No ride, y'know?" Ezio flashed a smile. "Well, want to come in and wait? It's getting cold out."

Nodding, Leonardo stepped inside. "That's understandable. Everyone's excited for tonight," once he was a few feet inside he turned to face Ezio, "though the girls seem to be getting feisty. I feel sorry for your date, they're going to tear them apart when they get the chance."

Indeed, he did look concerned and sorry for the poor 'girl' who was most likely going to be ripped a new one and more than likely getting 'hate letters,' their locker defiled... It was crazy some of the things girls do when they feel threatened.

That thought hadn't crossed his mind and Ezio instantly felt bad. He knew that Leonardo hadn't meant it, but now he was extremely worried for Altair's well being. Maybe that's why everyone that knew had tried to get him to see that it might be wrong in some way or another. Sure, he could handle it, but could Altair?

"Not that I mean to be rude, not at all." Waving his hands in front of himself, the Senior shook his head. "I'm just happy to hear that you have a date, and I wish you the best of luck."

Ezio nodded, trying not to let his fear show. "Thank you. I hope everything works out, y'know?"

"So do I." Leonardo stopped talking then, glancing over his shoulder and pressing the tips of his fingers together in a manner that showed he couldn't think of what else to say. "You...don't mind that I'm taking Claudia to the dance, do you?"

He scratched his cheek thoughtfully. "I guess not. I mean, it's a little weird, but I don't mind." Ezio closed the door and walked inside thinking about if he needed anything before going to Altair's house to get him.

Finally easing the tension in his shoulders the blond released a relieved breath. "That's good. I was kind of worried you'd go into 'protective' mode and threaten me." Rubbing the back of his neck, Leonardo flashed a smile. "I promise not to do anything inappropriate, if that'll ease your worries some."

"I hadn't thought about that before, but now you've definitely given me the idea." Ezio almost laughed, patting Leonardo on the shoulder. "Really, I know what you're like. I don't expect you to have changed that much since we were close."

A nervous laugh was the only response the Senior could offer. "I doubt I have as well."

Ezio pat him on the back, grabbing his keys and heading toward the door. He started to open it and then stopped, turning around and pointing a finger at Leonardo. "Break her heart and I'll break you, got it?" The smile made it seem less scary, but definitely a serious threat. "I'm going to pick up my date. See ya."

Immediately the blond nodded and made a saluting gesture, "Yessir, understood." he confirmed then lowered his hand with a soft chuckle. "Good luck, and have fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Indeed, he did look concerned and sorry for the poor ‘girl’ who was most likely going to be ripped a new one and more than likely getting 'hate letters,' their locker defiled... It was crazy some of the things girls do when they feel threatened._  
>  We've all seen it happen, I'm sure. Not _all_ girls act like this, but there is truth here.


	28. Two Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *nearing the homestretch*

Now it was Ezio's turn to knock on the door, feeling himself get nervous. He'd met Altair's grandfather before, but this felt different somehow.

The door opened a few moments after the young man finished knocking, shuffling sounds occurring behind the door, revealing the old man that Ezio seemed to be dreading running into at this point. His one good eye stared at the teen, peered over to the car then back before offering a nod. Stepping aside, Al Mualim moved to let his grandson's friend through.

"He'll be down in a minute or so." Trudging over to a chair, he sat down and motioned that Ezio do so as well. "Are you carpooling? Coming to get Altair and then your dates?"

Ezio bit his lip as he walked inside and closed the door behind him, walking over and taking the offered chair. "I don't think either of us are picking up any one else. It's just a carpool." He flashed a smile, trying his hardest not to lie. If he was caught, at least he could say that much.

He took a moment to regard the other male, leaning back comfortably in his seat. "I see..."

"How're you doing today, Mr. Mualim?"

"I'm well, how are you?"

"I'm doing well, thank you."

After a few moments of silence Al Mualim rubbed his chin, glancing over to the stairs leading up to Altair's room. There was a soft smile that graced his lips a moment later, which caused his beard and mustache to shift at the movement.

Turning back to peer at the Italain, the man motioned to where he'd been looking. "The poor boy has been fussing since he got home, even going so far as to ask what to wear. I suppose he really likes the girl he's taking to the dance." Bringing his hand back the, oblivious, man ran his fingers through his beard. "It's been a long time since I've seen him this shy...giddy, whichever word you prefer."

This small piece of information shouldn't have made him smile as much as he did, but it was extremely pleasing. "Is he? Maybe he does seem excited." He scratched his cheek thoughtfully, nodding his head as he agreed. "Do you...think I should go check on him or is he alright now?" Ezio raised his head toward the stairs, looking concerned.

A thoughtful look crossed the elder's features, brows knitting together in consideration before shrugging. "I suppose you could go see how he's doing. I doubt he'd mind much."

Ezio mulled over his own idea again and thought that he'd like to see how Altair was doing instead of making awkward small talk with his grandfather and maybe messing up their whole night by telling him that they were going out.

He stood, nodding his head and thanking Altair's grandfather before walking up to the steps and then climbing them. "Altair?" Ezio reached the top of the stairs and saw a bright light on in the room where Altair slept. "You okay?" Peeking in, he smiled as he saw his rushed boyfriend.

Of course the brunet wasn't okay, he was now staring at his reflection in the window, hands fiddling with the fitting white shirt by tugging at the fabric with furrowed brows. His black pants just felt so 'odd' on him. Usually it was all loose-fitting and here he was in fitted. They didn't press tightly, just enough to fit just right.

This was so uncomfortable.

Altair gnawed on his lower lip and let his hand release the shirt. "...uncomfortable...but I'll live."

He stepped further in, closing the door behind him with a quiet click and walked forward, turning Altair to face him and then wearing a bright toothy smile. "Uncomfortable, but you look amazing." Ezio leaned in, kissing his boyfriend's cheek and then putting his hands on Altair's shoulders, he pulled him into a hug.

Blinking once he was turned away from the window, the brunet let his eyes lock with Ezio's own. "I wouldn't say that." he muttered, glancing to the side.

"I heard that you were kinda freaking out up here." Ezio chuckled, running his fingers through Altair's hair.

"No," was the first thing that passed Altair's lips, then the outcast lowered his head, hands moving to grab the back of his boyfriend's shirt. "...okay...maybe a little - a lot..."

Ezio ran his fingers along Altair's arm reassuringly. "I'm sure it was cute..." He chuckled again, taking Altair's hand. "Do you need to do anything else, or do you wanna go ahead and head over?"

He twisted his hand to hold onto the one keeping his captive, shifting how he stood a bit. "No, I'm sure it wasn't." Golden eyes glanced about the room then back to Ezio. "Just two things. The second one can wait for a moment though."

Pulling his hand back, he went over to his desk and snatched his iPod off of it. Altair then motioned that they head out while slipping it into his pocket.

The Italian blinked, cocking his head to the side as Altair moved to get his iPod. "Wait, what's the other thing?" Curiosity was never something that Ezio could deal with. Good thing he wasn't a cat.

A soft sigh passed the Ibn La-Ahad's lips, motioning for Ezio to head out to the car. "I told you, it 'can wait.' Let's go before I change my mind." To indicate what he meant by such he tugged at his shirt once more. "A few minutes won't kill you, I'm sure."

Opening the door, Altair headed down the steps, pausing once he reached the door to the house. He peered into the living room to see his grandfather flipping through a book.

Ezio followed, curious, but not going to push it as he came down the stairs with the other, smiling at the elder.

"We're heading out now. I'll be back so-"

Al Mualim glanced over, raising his hand to wave it dismissively. "Take your time, child. I wouldn't want you to ruin your date and come home due to thinking I'll drop any second. Have fun, stay young for a while."

"...oh." Letting his gaze turn back to the door, the boy smiled softly. "All right."

"Yes, now go. Go."

"It was nice seeing you again, Mr. Mualim." He nodded his head as he opened the door for Altair and let him go through before following and closing the door behind them.  
\---  
As they pulled up into the parking lot closer to the end, the two of them could hear the music choice for this dance, which had been an odd mix of pop and rap.

Ezio personally disliked rap and thought that it was put everywhere and it was just "speaking" in a singing tone. However, he didn't mind suffering through it just like the rest of the student body. He smirked as he saw some of the girls showing up late just like the two of them and going in overdressed and with far too much make-up on.

"So...are you ready to go in? Or..." He looked over to Altair, wearing his usual smile.

He hadn't realized how real they had become. Most of his days of wearing a forced grin for everyone else in the school were over and he didn't have to fake happiness. With Altair, he was happy.

"Well..." Shifting in his seat, the shorter male seemed like he was trying to be consumed into the passenger's side. His eyes lowered to his hands, watching them as he rubbed the palms together. "If you want me to be brutally honest: I'm not. But we can't just sit here all night." Altair rose his gaze, staring at the school with a nervous look. "...anyway." Turning his attention to the other, he offered a slight smile. "I wouldn't ask you out if I didn't plan on going through with it."

The football star's gaze softened, blinking at the small smile his boyfriend wore.

So much could go wrong tonight and it didn't just end with the kids at the school finding out about their relationship.

"Alt...we don't have to go in if you don't want to. I mean, you did ask me and all, but we could go somewhere and eat or something..." The last thing that he wanted was for Altair to have a rotten time. Ezio was used to the kids at this school and their stupid antics.

What Leonardo had told him before he left was really bothering him. What if they really did find out about Altair and his relationship and then start treating him badly?

Altair's hand moved to pinch the sleeve to his shirt, rubbing it together between his fingers as he took into consideration what Ezio had said. "Let's just...head inside. I mean, if you don't show up...and with the gossip that went around," Letting go of his shirt, the brunet looked back over to the Auditore, "they'll know something's up and won't stop 'til they find out what."

As much as he didn't want to admit it, he was right.

Ezio sighed. "Alright." He put on a smile. "How about a kiss before we go?" The elder of the two leaned in, closing his eyes as he went about half-way.

The question had Altair's face turn a soft tinge of red, casting a quick glance around then leaned in to kiss his boyfriend. Pulling back after a moment, he felt his lips tug back into a slight smirk. "That was the second thing." With that he then moved to open the door and stepped out of the car, shutting the door as he cocked his head to the side to see that the area was somewhat deserted. Besides an occasional passing car here and there.

The short comment had him blink and then chuckle.

He followed Altair's example and stepped out of the car, closing his door and locking it before taking a glance around. "They must all be inside..." Ezio beckoned for Altair to come with him so that they could enter together, heading to the end of his car.

Stepping to the end of the car, Altair motioned to the school building. "I forgot to ask...you're not into this kind of music, are you?"

"I guess not...I'm not much of a dancer and I prefer most alternative Indie to this stuff." He turned around to see Altair and then waved to have them walk toward it. "And you?"

At this point Altair had taken out his iPod, busy untangling the cords with furrowed brows when it got into a bit more tangled to a point. "...well, why do you think I brought my iPod? I knew the music selection was going to be terrible," Hoisting it up, he waved it from side to side, "which is why I have this."

Lowering the hand and finishing the untangling process, Altair began to turn the device on and scrolled through the genres.

"So...'alternative Indie'? I think I have some of that...I mean, who knows what Rebecca added." Biting his lower lip, the outcast kept on scrolling while his other hand hooked the earphones around his neck. "...knowing her...there's probably porn related songs. _Don't_ ask."

At the sound of Altair's friend Rebecca, Ezio found himself getting jealous at the mere thought. He didn't even own a computer, let alone willing to offer putting songs onto one.

It seemed like so long ago that they had been fighting or...'arguing' in the park after the party. A lot had happened since then and not just him getting a boyfriend. He knew who he was, no longer afraid to be it. Hell, he even tapped into a talent that he wasn't sure he could perfect.

As Altair fiddled with his electronic device, Ezio's gaze softened, softly walking over to him and putting his arm over Altair's shoulders. "I know I said this before...but now that we're both saying it, I kinda wanna say it more. Y'know?" He leaned forward, pressing his nose into the shorter's hair, taking a soft smell of it. "I love you, Altair. I'm glad that we're here together."

The brunet blinked once he felt weight resting upon his shoulders, lifting his gaze and tilting his head slightly to look at Ezio. Feeling his cheeks warm up, Altair's fingers halted in their motions before smiling shyly. "I know. I love you too."

He pulled away and started to walk toward the school, glancing over his shoulder and flashing him a quick, true, pure grin. "Come on. Let's go."

Casting a quick glance to the school then back, Altair moved to follow Ezio into the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ezio's music selection? Yeah...I have no explanation for that.


	29. Curtain Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secret's out.

From the moment that they entered the school, it felt like Ezio wasn't even with Altair anymore. The girls flocked over him and asked him where his date was, he didn't even have a chance to reply before the girls got excited and decided for him that the girl was either too sickly, ill, or stupid to come here with the star of the football team.

On the other side of the entrance, Claudia stood with her back against the wall, sipping on some punch (which hadn't been spiked yet) with her boyfriend, Leonardo, by her side. Leonardo was talking politics with a fellow student that she wasn't quite sure she knew, so she just sat back and enjoyed the scene, though feeling bad for her brother since she knew about his relationship with Altair.

"This is a delicious batch of brownies, Claudia!" One of the Freshmen classmates walked up to her, really enjoying the dessert.

Claudia simply nodded her head and smiled. 

"They're the best I've ever eaten."

_You'd like it much better if you realized that it was Ezio that made them....why did he swear me to secrecy again?_

"Oh, Ezio! Please, dance with me!"

"No, Ezio, dance with me!"

His name seemed to be the greatest topic because he heard it at every turn. Hell, he hadn't even made it three or four steps in before he was practically surrounded by a horde of women. "Ah...uhm...I..." He seemed at a loss for what to do. After all, he couldn't rightly tell them that he had brought Altair to the dance with him. That it was another guy that was his date and not a girl.

Even now, he could see many single guys in the corner, leering and watching the scene.

According to what he could see, the single girls - and even the ones in relationships - had taken to sitting or standing by the door, waiting eagerly for him to walk through and either see his nice girlfriend or to bumbard him with dance requests.

He sighed, looking up and out on the dance floor, picturing himself with Altair instead of where he stood now. Ezio noticed their two friends playing it out on the dancefloor and almost flashed a smile.

Desmond and Ugo had been together a lot lately, and it was odd to see them apart, if ever. Apparently, Ugo had finally forgotten about his little crush on Ezio and had started on someone that actually liked him back, in fact, they made a cute couple and the girls that had been after Ugo before simply shrugged and 'supported' them together.

 _It must be nice not having to run around in secret..._ Ezio thought as he saw the two of them dancing.

"Ezio!" One girl began to pull on his arm, another grabbing it in a tight hug. "Forget these girls, huh? Come out and dance with me."

"Look...I'm already on a date..." It was mumbled because in mere seconds he was talked down by the others, as if he hadn't spoken at all. "Altair..." Ezio glanced over his shoulder, almost pleadingly at his boyfriend.

He didn't want this.

He wanted Altair.

Altair simply stood there with an awkward look, majorly uncomfortable with how the girls were attempting to dig their nails into Ezio and drag the other away. Glancing down to his hands that were still holding his iPod, he sank his teeth into his lower lip.

This dance simply showed how different their social lives were.

Of course the girls would try and drag his boyfriend away, of course they'd think they'd have the chance to be with him, of course they didn't think to stop for one goddamn minute and consider what Ezio wants.

Slipping the device into his pocket, he tried to nudge his way through to get to Ezio, Altair pardoned himself with each push and nudge. Even though this scene was making him sick of playing the roles they were handed. Gritting his teeth, the outcast kept his eyes locked onto Ezio.

"Excuse me, I need to borrow him for one -" he started, only to have a girl 'hip-bump' him out of the way and into another girl who cried out from shock. "...dammit..." was ground out before apologizing to said girl and glared at the one who had basically shoved him.

'Ezio, Ezio, Ezio' was all the Arabian could hear from everything else and it was making his jaw clench from trying not to harm anyone by accident, like shove them away or hit them for being so irritating. This was just borderline insane and it was beginning to drive him up a wall since Altair noticed that each step he took he was being pushed two back, which gave him no progress at all.

Why did this have to be so difficult?

Why didn't these girls understand when Ezio said 'no'?

Why couldn't they just be alone and have fun, together?

With a frustrated huff he then, finally, shoved a girl into another and forced his way through the crowd to grab onto Ezio's bicep tightly. Forcefully removing any hands on his boyfriend's person before dragging him out while the girls bitched and complained and even tried to pull the Italian back in.

No dice for them. Altair wasn't having that.

"Huh? Who's this guy?" The girls stopped for a moment at the question, blinking in a confusion. "Wait...did Ezio say something about being on a date with someone?"

The other girls looked at one another, dazed for a moment, letting that information sink in. "Does this mean..."

One of the girls in the crowd wailed. "Ah, man! That's why Ezio wasn't interested in me!"

Tightening his hold slightly on the taller male's arm, Altair glanced over his shoulder with furrowed brows when he noticed some of the girls were following them. "Would you just leave him alone?" was hissed back to the females who huffed.

"No point in going after him if he's playing for the other team." A girl with brunette hair shrugged. "Ah, why are all the pretty ones gay?"

That didn't stop a few from complaining.

"Are you even listening to yourselves?" he scowled, face scrunching up in an irritated fashion that seemed to be leaning towards getting downright pissed. (It was rather amazing how those in denial react.)

Of course they thought they knew Ezio...

...of course they thought they knew what he needed. What he wanted, needed to have. What was required.

And, yet, here Altair had been. An animal trapped in a corner with beasts just trying to pick and rip him apart to get to what they wanted.

It was Ezio's turn to end this weird situation. He stepped out from behind Altair, "Look, I guess I'm gay for Altair, but you girls have been acting crazy since day one. I think you need to take this moment and see if there's something about yourselves that you want to change. Just then you were all acting pretty ugly." and with that he grabbed Altair by the arm, pulling him away from the crowd. Now rather sedated by this new information.

Whatever expression was on Altair's face, he was sure it was a mix of shock and amazement, staring up at the jock with wide golden hues. His arm being grabbed knocked him out of his trance-like state causing him to stumble with a, "whoa," before turning to follow the other student so the Italian wouldn't be dragging him along.

"D-did you just -" the outcast stammered, unable to finish his sentence while lowering his gaze to the hand holding his arm captive. "Look...you didn't need to do that - I mean...well..." Biting his lower lip, Altair lifted his free hand to place it on Ezio's wrist. "...thank you."

Ezio rubbed the back of his neck, realizing what he'd done, but he didn't mind because those girls were out of line. He turned around to meet his gaze looking down with a loving smile. "I couldn't let them talk like that to you, Alt."

Letting out a soft chuckle, Altair took his hand away from the one atop Ezio's own to then reach his hands up to grab onto the collar of his boyfriend's shirt. "I can't even begin to tell you how surprised I am." he pointed out then moved to lean up. "But...firstly, let me just say..."

Altair pulled the other male forth and pressed a kiss to Ezio's lips. Soft and loving, then pulled back with a slight grin.

"I love you."

The football star's eyes widened.

It was as if their entire surroundings had gone silent. All the girls in the room that had once been clawing after him for a dance, now stared in awe at what they saw.

"They're...dating?"

As if that were the only words that need to be said, the sound returned.

"I...love you, too..." Ezio blushed, kissing him back. The harm had been done, why not kiss him back? More passionately than he had ever done before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And. We. Are. Done.
> 
> I'm sorry if the ending sucked and if it seemed totally ridiculous but y'know what? We've decided that the second version of the ending (which is this) was good enough and that it is finito.


End file.
